Blazing Star: Warrior's Honor
by Allen Itami
Summary: Starblaze finds a calming peace, wrecked by dreams of a strange cat, and a calling for a place she doesnt know. All is not well, and soon, her son Coonpaw must step up to help the clan he was born in, while his mother is powerless!
1. Alliances

The alliance for book three. Sunclan has a crud load of cats.... (I didnt realize this at first) Some of the apprentices (the ones that appeared in Book 2, mostly) will be made into warriors in the first or second chapter, btw.

Mistclan has two Thornpaws.... One is female, the other male, this was a mistake on my part, but I am writing it off, becouse it will add comedy later (maybe)

This is a SEQUAL to Blazing Star Book 2: Apprentice's Pride. Please read that before you read this in order to understand the characters.

**Edit: Had to change a few names, since there were two Hollyhearts by accident, and had to change Bloodleaf's name, since I accidently put it as Bloodmoon. again.**

**---**

**Sunclan**

**Leader: **Blazestar – Large magnificant orange-gold tome with a darker redish-gold stripe down his back and blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Braveheart - handsome tortie and white tom with one eye missing. Mate of Snowfur. Apprentice: Cheetahpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Ravenfur – Small black she-cat with a notch of her ear missing. Yellow eyes

**Warriors:**

Tigerstripe - Large black tabby tom with gray stripes and yellow eyes. Originally of Moonclan. Mate of Sandtail. Apprentice: Snowpaw

Sandtail - Brown She-cat with a ginger tail and amber eyes. Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Whitestorm - white, short haired tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Smokepaw

Smallclaw - Black tom with a bright orange tail and unusually small front paws and yellow eyes. Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Duststorm - brown tom with dark flecks. Mate of Dawnflower. Apprentice: Lightningpaw

Mistfrost – Gray tom with black paws and tail tip and ears (with white rings on the area where the gray and black fur meet on his legs and tail) with pale blue eyes. Apprentice: Talonpaw

Bloodleaf – Black tom with a deep, blood red marking on his face and gold eyes.

Shadestallker - Dark gray tom with a pale gray belly. Apprentice: Yarrowpaw

Fernwill - light gray she cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Palepaw

Starblaze – albino long haired she-cat with an unusually long tail.

Bluefire – blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle and blue eyes. Apprentice: Nightpaw

Wolfwind - Brown tom with a pale yellow underside, light brown front left paw and right hind paw, and pale blue eyes. Apprentice: Bonepaw

Pantherheart – sleek blue-black she-cat with lighter blue-gray splotches on her back, and tail tip. Midnight blue eyes. Mate of Turtleclaw.

Turtleclaw - dusky tan, with a bright yellow and dark dusky brown splotch that reached over most of his body and forest green eyes.

Moonpool - White she-cat with brown, orange, and black splotched front legs, and green eyes.

Ivyspirit - Brown and Black tabby she-cat with unusual markings.

Sunstream - Golden tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: Darkpaw

Snowfur - pretty white, long-haired she cat with one green eye and one blue eye. Apprentice: Coonpaw

Brambletalon - Brown and black tabby tom and yellow eyes. Apprentice: Bluepaw

**Apprentices:**

Snowpaw – Pretty Orange she-cat with two white hind paws

Lightningpaw – Bright yellow tom with blue eyes.

Smokepaw – Dark gray, short furred tom with one brown front paw, one black front paw, and a white tipped tail. Light blue eyes.

Palepaw – pale gold, long haired she-cat with a brown tipped tail and brown eyes.

Talonpaw – Black tom with a white underside and a dark brown stripe over his shoulders, pointing to his neck and green eyes.

Shadowpaw – Dark gray, almost black she-cat with black tabby stripes and yellow eyes.

Coonpaw – Gray tom with dilluted black tabby stripes and paws, and a pale gray underside. Green eyes.

Yarrowpaw – Golden tom with black paws, underside, ears, and tail tip with red eyes.

Darkpaw – Brown tom with a dark stripe going vertically along one side and a black paw. Green eyes.

Ravenpaw - sleek blue-black tom with lighter blue-gray splotches on his back, and tail tip. Midnight blue eyes.

Bonepaw – Molted tan tom with dark green-brown splotches giving a bone/fossil like feel and forest green eyes.

Nightpaw – Dark blue-gray she-cat with blue-darker gray (almost black) splotches on her back, tail, and front paws. Violet eyes.

Cheetahpaw – Pale yellow tom with black splotches on his back and forehead, stripes on his muzzle, paws, and half his tail. One midnight blue eye, and one forest green eyes.

Bluepaw – dark blue-gray tom with darker splotches and a white chest, deep midnight blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Flamefur - Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Skyheart - Brown she-cat with sky blue eyes

Dawnflower - light orange she cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

One-Ear - old tortie with one ear torn off. Oldest cat in Sunclan.

Mousefang – Brown tabby tom.

Lionclaw - Redish Gold tom with large paws. Mate of Willowpelt.

Willowpelt - pretty light gray she cat with blue eyes

Leaftail - Light Orange long haired she cat

Riverstorm - Large gray tom with black stripes along his back and jay blue eyes.

**Kits:**

Firekit – flame orange tom with black tabby stripes down his back and over one eye and black paws. Yellow eyes. (Flamefur's)

Wildkit – Brown tom with orange tabby stripes and orange paws. Green eyes. (Flamefur's)

Amberkit – Brown she-cat with a pale orange front paw and blue eyes. (Dawnflower's)

Birdpaw – Pale ginger tom with amber eyes. (Dawnflower's)

Twilightkit – Bright yellow tom with sky blue eyes. (Skyheart's)

Risingkit – Dark brown tom with bright gold rings arounnd his legs, tail, neck, and ears. Sky blue eyes. (Skyheart's)

Sunkit – brown she-cat with a gold tipped tail and a gold spot just above her nose. Blue eyes. (Skyheart's)

**-**

**Moonclan**

**Leader: **Shadowstar –solid black tom with yellow eyes. Mate of Mothflower.

**Deputy: **Leopordfur – unusually spotted gray tom. Mate of Sootfur.

**Medicine Cat: **Featherpelt – long haired white she-cat. Formerly Sunclan

**Warriors:**

Shadepelt – long haired gray tom

Crowclaw – black tom with gray paws. Apprentice: Goosepaw

Ravenpelt– long haired black tabby tom. Apprentie: Grasspaw

Hawkshadow – Dark Brown tom with gray underbelly

Nightfrost – Dark gray tom with black muzzle, paws, and tail. Apprentice: Cloverpaw

Darkfoot – gray she cat with a black right front paw. Apprentice: Ratpaw

**Apprentices:**

Ratpaw – Brown she-cat with a scar over her right eye. Blue eyes.

Cloverpaw – Tan she-cat with yellow eyes

Goosepaw – Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Grasspaw – gray tabby with green eyes. She-cat.

**Queens:**

Sootfur – gray she cat

Mousefur – light brown she cat

Tawnyface – White with brown she-cat and orange splotched head.

**Elders:**

Specklenose – brown she cat with a gray muzzle

LostFoot – old black tom with a missing leg

Gingerface – White tom with a ginger head.

Mothflower – long haired gray she cat with gray eyes

**Kits:**

Jaykit – Pale gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Mousekit – Small brown tom with blue eyes

Moonkit – Black tom with a white muzzle and gray eyes

Shrew-kit – Small brown tom with amber eyes

Rowankit – rowan-furred she-cat with gray paws and blue eyes

**-**

**Mistclan**

**Leader: **Oakstar – Deep red tom with a missing leg, ear and eye.

**Deputy: **Fernpelt – light gray tabby she-cat with a white muzzle

**Medicine Cat:** Raincloud – light gray she-cat with amber eyes. Sister of Fernpelt

**Warriors:**

Ashfur – Light gray she-cat. Apprentice: Kestrelpaw

Raggedclaw – redish brown tom. Apprentice: Thornpaw(f)

Shadefoot – gray tom with black paws.

Brokenfoot – brown tom with a broken-looking front paw.

Venomheart – Black tom with a white tail and three red stripes under left eye. Formerly a rogue.

Dustmink - White she-cat with light brown tail tips, ears, and paws. A former kittypet

Hawktalon - Brown tom with White paws and underbelly.

Cinderpelt – orange she-cat. Apprentice: Thornpaw(m)

Dewfur – misty gray she-cat with white tail

Grayfire - Gray and Ginger splotched tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Tanglepaw

Berryclaw – Creamy brown tom with green eyes.

Hollyfrost – Pretty pale brown she-cat with a lighter brown underside and green eyes. Mate of Venomheart

**Apprentices:**

Thornpaw – Dusky brown tom with amber eyes

Tanglepaw – Light gray long furred she-cat with tangled looking fur and yellow eyes

Thornpaw – Yellow she-cat with a black striped tail and amber eyes

Kestrelpaw – Brown she-cat with a gray underbelly, blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Speckletail – light grey she-cat with a speckled tail

Robinflight - pretty light brown she cat with a white belly.

Snowfall – White she-cat with gray speckled tail and paws

**Elders:**

Windsong – Once pretty light gray, almost white, she-cat.

Blacktail – brown tom with a black tail.

Darkstorm – Dark gray tabby tom with stormy gray eyes.

Talonfang – Brown tom with a gray muzzle.

Raintail – misty gray she cat with white paws and belly

**Kits:**

Cederkit – Small dark brown tom with amber eyes

Crookedkit – Large black she-cat with a crooked looking paw and yellow eyes

Bouncekit – fast blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Dustkit – long fured brown she-cat with blue eyes

**-**

**Mountainclan**

**Leader: **Tornstar – Broad brown tom with a scarred face. Mate of Moonfur.

**Deputy: **Mudclaw – long haired brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat: **Brackenmaw – brown splotched tom

**Warriors:**

Boulderleg – brown tom with a gray leg. Apprentice: Specklepaw

Stoneclaw – long haired dark gray she-cat

Ivorycloud – ivory-furred tom. Mate of Brightheart. Apprentice: Molepaw

Sandflight - Pale yellow tom with gold eyes.

Grayshadow - Dark gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and pale blue eyes.

Blackface – Brown tom with a black muzzle and ears.

Echopelt – Dark brown tom with light brown tabby stripes

Cinderfrost – Gray tom with a white belly and paws.

Cherrystep – Black she-cat with ginger paws.

Mountainheart – Brown tom with gray eyes. Apprentice: Sloepaw

Milkmoon – Cream colored she-cat with blue eyes.

Bramblethorn - Brown she-cat with Dark brown tabby stripes and amber eyes

Kindleleaf – grey-brown she cat

**Apprentices:**

Sloepaw – Black she-cat with pale green eyes

Molepaw – dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Specklepaw – black tom with orange flecks and amber eyes.

**Queens:**

Moonfur – white she cat with light grey eyes.

Grayheart – Gray she-cat with light gray eyes

Brightheart – tan she-cat

Woodpelt – Brown and black tabby she-cat

**Elders:**

**Kits:**

Rowankit – rowan-furred tom with yellow paws and blue eyes

Coonkit – Pale gray tom with a black 'mask' and gray eyes.

**-**

**Sun-DrownClan**

**Leader: **Longstar – White tabby tom with dark stripes and a long tail.

**Deputy: **Thunderclaw – Bright yellow tom

**Medicine Cat: **Ashwisker – Dark gray tom with yellow eyes

**Warriors:**

Pantherpelt – solid black, short haired tom with yellow eyes. Mate of Feathertail

Brambleclaw – Golden brown tom. Apprentice: Mousepaw

Brackenpelt – Dark brown splotched tom

Patchpelt – Dark brown tom with bright orange patches of fur and amber eyes

Silvertiger – pale gray (almost white) she-cat with black tabby stripes and yellow eyes. Apprencite: Berrypaw

Skullface - Large tom with a black back, white face and underside, legs, and tail with Amber eyes

Stormpath – Dark gray tom with light gray and black stripes. Apprentice: Brightpaw

Patchpelt – Black and White tom

**Apprentices:**

Mousepaw – Small brown tom with orange paws and green eyes

Berrypaw – cream colored she-cat with bright green eyes

Brightpaw - White tom with orange patches and amber eyes

**Queens:**

Feathertail – long haired white she-cat with brown splotches

Rainpool – light grey with silver she cat with grey eyes.

Barktail – Light Brown she cat with a dark brown splotched tail

**Elders:**

Mouseheart – Small brown tom with a white tipped tail

Dapplefoot – ginger she-cat with brown splotched paws.

**Kits:**

Onekit – brown she-cat with yellow eyes born with only three legs.

Gorsekit – Dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lizardkit – Tan she-cat with a amber eyes

Brackenkit – dark tortie she-cat with yellow eyes

**-**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Spottedstar – pretty tortie she-cat

**Deputy: **Greenfrost – White tom with gray tipped tail, underbelly, paws, and marking on his head. Green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Waterpool – Silvery blue she-cat with deep blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Foxpelt – orange tom with a white underside, paws and tail tip(think a cat with fox coloration). Mate of Otterfur.

Thornclaw – white tom with brown plotches. Mate of Frostfur. apprentice: Deerpaw

Lilypetal– Light gray and white tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Hareclaw – Brown tom with green eyes. apprentice: Specklepaw

Frogleap – pure white tom with large, pad-like paws.

Blackstorm – Black tom with misty gray stipes on his side. Apprentice: Coalpaw

Graybreeze – Dark gray and white tom with light, blue-gray paws (front left leg is all white) and Green eyes. Apprentice: Morningpaw

Leafheart– light brown she cat with white paws

Hollyheart – Pretty light brown she-cat with yellow dashes on her head, and tail, white tipped tail, and a gray muzzle. Clear, light blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Specklepaw – black tom with white flecks and yellow eyes.

Deerpaw – brown tom with white flecks on back with blue eyes.

Morningpaw– pale orange tom with green eyes.

Coalpaw - Gray she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Frostfur – pure white she cat with green eyes

Otterfur – sleek grey she cat

**Elders:**

Scarface – Black tom with a scarred face, resulting in loss of both his eyes.

Dappledawn – Once pretty she-cat with a dappled coat and gold underbelly.

Morningflower – Pale ginger she-cat

Mothwing – pale yellow she cat

Thistletail – brown furred she cat

Stormclaw – Dark grey tom. Mate of Thistletail.

**Kits:**

Fawnkit – Brown tom with white flecks along back. Blue eyes.

Mintkit – Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Mistykit – Misty gray she-cat with amber eyes

Foxkit – Russet colored tom with white tipped tail, paws, muzzle, and eyelids. Has two black tripes on his muzzle that resemble wiskers. Golden eyes.

**Cats outside the Clans**

Robin – A strange brown she cat with twin white stripes on her sides, and green eyes. A Kittypet.

Ebony – black tom with a dark gray spot on his chest and pale gray eyes. Mate of Robin. A Kittypet

Goldie – Beautiful orange-gold she-cat with blue eyes. A kittypet.

Jasper - White tom with a deep orange stripe down his back and ears, and a brown stripe and ringed tail. A Kittypet

Addertalon – Thick golden-brown tabby tom. Formerly Sunclan

Jayfog – Black and Dark Gray tabby she-cat. Formerly Sun-Drownclan

Tsuki – Odd speaking Dark gray she-cat with Black tabby stripes and brown eyes.

Whitestripe – Soft brown tom with a white underside, stripes, and white tail tip. Yellow eyes. Originally Riverclan.

Whitemist – White tom with gray paws and tail tip, with yellow eyes. Originally Riverclan

Earthwing – Brown tom with green eyes, riddled with scars. Lives near Highstones, past Sun-Drownclan.

---


	2. Prologue

_---_

"_This is the truth?" The tom asked, looking up at his leader. The leader nodded, his flame-like tabby fur ablaze in the sunlight at the outskirts of their territory. The tom looked uneasy to leave._

"_I can only ask this one you, Earthwing. With the chances of another clan war, I can't risk losing my stronger, more experienced warriors at this time." The leader said. The tom nodded._

"_And as I have only become a warrior myself, it would fit that I should leave, while no one would see me as a true threat." Earthwing responded. The fire-pelted leader nodded, and took a few steps back towards their clan camp._

"_I entrusted this task to you, Earthwing, do not let me down." He said. Earthwing nodded, and watched his leader leave, before dashing off himself in the opposite direction, towards a section of the mountains. _

_-_

_The fire-colored leader stopped at the medicine cat's den of his clan, peering inside. A gray tabby tom with jay blue eyes walked out, nodding to him, but not looking at him._

"_Have you seen anything?" The leader asked. The tabby tom hesitated, before nodding._

"_The fate of a warrior of the stars, different from our own three. A fourth that rose, but will shine for those that hunt under the sun, not those that hunt in the thunder." The tom said. The leader looked uneasy, but nodded._

"_He wont make it back, at least not for a while." The tabby medicine cat said. The leader hesitated for a moment, then nodded._

"_I am all ready aware of that."_

-

Starblaze yawned, flicking her tail up at the last second, so it was just out of Dark-kit's grasp when he leapt to catch it. Coonkit was nestled at her chest, not taking a nap, but just bathing in the comfort of having your mother close by. She looked over at Talonkit, who was currently batting at Flamefur's tail, the she-cat who had once been Bluefire's apprentice now a queen of her own, her kits playing rather rambunctiously. Suddenly, one of Flamefur's kits, Wildkit, leapt at Talonkit, knocking him off his feet, and into the dirt, causing the two to enter into a wrestling match. Starblaze nodded to Flamefur, and looked over at Shadowkit, who was trying rather unsuccessfully to start a conversation with Firekit. It was cute, but after a little while of him ignoring her, she finally got up and went to talk with Yarrowkit.

Starblaze yawned, before licking the top of Coonkit's head affectionately.

"You ok? You've been yawning a lot lately." Flamefur asked, concerned. Starblaze nodded to her lightly.

"Some strange dreams lately, is all. " Starblaze said, rubbing one eye with her paw. Coonkit gave a mew of displeasure, and curled closer to her chest. Flamefur gave a sigh.

"You ever worry about Coonkit?" She asked. Starblaze gave a questioning glance.

"He is almost three moons old, and he still wont go more than a tail length away from you." Flamefur said. Starblaze shrugged her shoulders, nuzzling the top of the small kit's head.

"Also, he is smaller than the other kits, you don't worry about if he'll become a warrior at all? A runt like that?" Flamefur asked. Starblaze shook her head.

"I was small. He'll be fine, you shouldn't worry as much." She said. She got up, letting Coonkit stand on his own, before making a glance to Pantherheart with her own kits, before walking to the fresh kill pile to get something for her and her kits. Coonkit walking between her paws, almost making her trip a few times. She looked over at the clan, both pride, and worry filling her chest. Such uneasy emotions filling her, even when she looks at her own kits. Something kept telling her that something was wrong, but she couldn't place what it was.

-

"_Jaypaw, what have you seen?" The elder medicine cat spoke, "Who have you seen?"_

"_You don't need to know, not yet." the gray tabby medicine cat apprentice said, shuffling through the various herbs, putting them into place._

"_Recurring dreams may be visions!"_

"_I know this is a vision, it just isn't for our clan."_

"_You would know that how?" The elder medicine cat nearly hissed. Jaypaw looked over at them then, his eyes blank, his eyes not quite on the other medicine cat. _

"_That is what I was told, it is a vision of a cat in another clan, one of cats that hunt in the sun. It is a vision entrusted to me, and very few others, of a warrior born from the stars, sent to one, but taken to another." He said. The elder medicine cat hesitated._

"_That alone sounds like a vision in itself."_

"_Don't worry, Leafpool. We'll get to meet this warrior eventually. A wing made of earth was sent to get it, but the wing wont be able to bring the warrior back for some time, but we will meet this warrior eventually."_

"_This warrior will not join Thunderclan?"_

"_I've yet to see that."_

_---_

Italics are a dream sequence.

The prologue, not that important, and you really dont need to pay attention to it. Next chapter is mostly a recap, and takes place a few days before Starblaze, Dawnflower, and Pantherheart's kits become apprentices (mostly) This takes place, obviously, before then.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Tis a little strange, I'll admit, but only due to how it is written.

---

----

--

Coonkit batted at a leaf, catching it with a claw, and then batting to the ground. A beetle walked by, and he got into a sort of hunter's crouch, before pouncing on it. He picked it up, feeling the beetle's tiny legs squirming on his tongue and gums as she walked over to his mother, Starblaze, and dropped it at her front paws, tail up proudly at his successful hunt. Starblaze gave a happily mewl, and nuzzled the top of his head, before turning back to talk to Flamefur. She gave an annoyed mewl when Coonkit tried to crawl into her front paws again.

"Coonkit, you are going to be an apprentice soon. Why don't you go play with the others? I need some time to talk with the other she-cats. Alone." She said. Coonkit didn't want to annoy his mother any more than she all ready was, and walked off, looking at the other kits who were playing. His sister, Shadowkit, was trying to get into a conversation with Ravenkit, one of Pantherheart's kits. To Coonkit, Ravenkit looked like a miniature version of his mother, the same sleek, blue-black fur with blue-dark gray splotches and same midnight blue eyes. He saw Talonkit, his larger brother, talking with Firekit and Dark-kit. Firekit was one of Flamefur's kits, born a moon or two before Coonkit and his litter. He was a flame orange tom with black tabby stripes running down his back, black paws, and a black stripe over one of his yellow eyes. He had a brother, Wildkit, who was a brown tom with orange tabby stripes, orange paws, and bright green eyes. Dark-kit was Yarrowkit's brother, and Coonkit's 'milk brother' Dark-kit was a brown color, with green eyes. He had a black stripe on one side, running vertically, and a black front paw. Yarrowkit was a bright golden yellow with a black underbelly and chest, black paws, ears, and tail tip. He had the strangest red eyes as well.

Coonkit remembered his mother telling him that Dark-kit and Yarrowkit were his brothers, even though his mother never actually gave birth to them. Their real parents seemed to be a secret though, so Coonkit never pushed it. Dark-kit was always picking on Coonkit though, which made Coonkit not like him. Dark-kit kept telling him he was a runt, and saying he would never be a great warrior if he kept running to his mother, but Coonkit knew he'd one day show Dark-kit that he'd be just as good a warrior as the others, if not better, despite his small size!

He didn't feel like listening to Dark-kit or Firekit's jibes at his small size, and looked else where. Nightkit and her three brothers, Cheetahkit, Bluekit and Bonekit were playing near their mother, Pantherheart. Coonkit could feel himself getting a little heated, looking at Nightkit. She was pretty, like her mother, her pelt a dark gray-blue, with even darker gray-blue, almost black, splotches along her back, front legs, and half her tail. Her eyes were a pretty, if unique and strange, violet color. Cheetahkit was a pale yellow tom with black splotches on his back and forehead, stripes on his muzzle, paws, and half his tail. His eyes were weird, kinda like Snowfur's. One was a midnight blue, and the other a forest green. It was weird to Coonkit. Bluekit himself was a dark blue-gray tom with darker splotches and a white chest, deep midnight blue eyes.

Bonekit was really weird. He wasn't sure why. He wasn't white, but something reminded him of bones he'd sometimes accidentally dig up, that were matted with dirt and other stuff. He was a molted tan tom with dark green-brown splotches and forest green eyes. Coonkit wanted to talk to Nightkit, but didn't think it would be good to interrupt her, besides, he didn't feel like wrestling at that moment. He looked over to see Yarrowkit talking to Palepaw and Smokepaw near the fresh-kill pile, and decided it was better then nothing, and walked over uneasily to talk to them. Smokepaw and Yarrowkit were nice, but as Coonkit had learned, Palepaw could be _harsh._

"Hello." He said, walking up to his milk brother. Yarrowkit looked over his shoulder at him, his red eyes glinting lightly, before he nodded to him and went back to talking with Palepaw and Smokepaw.

"Apprenticeship isn't that bad, actually. Sure, you get tired a lot, and usually fall asleep as soon as you get into the den, but it can be fun to." Palepaw said, completely ignoring Coonkit. Smokepaw gave Coonkit a nod of acknowledgement, before joining in the conversation.

"It all depends on your mentor, really," He said, "Some I hear are pretty strict, and others more lenient."

"I see." Yarrowkit said, thinking. Coonkit looked at Palepaw, who wasn't looking at him at all, before turning to look at Smokepaw.

"Is training hard?" He asked. Palepaw snorted at him.

"For you, I bet it will be! With that small, tiny body, I bet you'll be an apprentice much longer than any of us, if you even get to be a warrior!" She sneered at him. Smokepaw and Yarrowkit gave her a look, but Coonkit had all ready flattened his ears and walked away. He really didn't want to listen to her jibes. That was why he preferred to be with his mother. No one made fun of his small size when he was with her.

"Coonkit, wait up!" He stopped and looked behind, seeing his milk brother, Yarrowkit, following after him.

"Don't listen to her, I am sure you'll be a great warrior!" Yarrowkit assured him.

"I bet it is easy to say that when you aren't tiny like me!" Coonkit grumbled. Next to Yarrowkit, who, like Coonkit, was almost six moons old, Yarrowkit actually looked it. Coonkit looked like he could be maybe four moons old.

"You'll be great! I know it!" Yarrowkit tried to assure him. Coonkit shook his head and sat down in a shaded part of the camp, near the nursery. He looked around the camp. His father was on patrol right then, with his grandfather, Tigerstripe, and the clan deputy, Braveheart. His grandmother, Sandtail, was on a hunting patrol at that time with Shadestalker and Fernwill, so a few cats were out of the camp. It was hard to imagine how his mother said their used to be fewer cats than there were now. The clan camp was so large, it seemed like it could hold at least thirty cats in the camp grounds, maybe a few more. He remembered his mother saying the apprentice den looked like it could hold around fifteen apprentices comfortably, and the warrior den looked like it could hold more. Granted, they were long, fallen, hollowed out logs, twigs, bramble, and hard, dried dirt closing the ends of, so that might be why. He saw Turtleclaw walk from the warrior's den to the nursery, and to his mate Pantherheart, before Coonkit turned to look around more. The elders were all basking in the afternoon sun, warming themselves up as Leaf Bare came.

The oldest one was One-Ear. He scared Coonkit a bit, but his mother liked listening to the old tom's stories, and Coonkit found he liked them to. There was also the cranky old medicine cat Mousefang, Starblaze's milk mother, Leaftail, who Coonkit liked, since she was really nice, and shared her rabbit with him once, Lionclaw and Willowpelt, which were recently warriors, but finally retired. Coonkit heard Lionclaw was Blazestar's brother, which made him wonder just how old their leader was. There was also a tom named Riverstorm, an elder gray tom with dark stripes running down his back and jay blue eyes. Coonkit wasn't sure about his story, apparently he was offered a place in Sunclan, after he helped save his mother from a rogue. He looked towards the apprentice and Warrior dens to see Whitestorm talking with Bloodleaf and Mistfrost about something, when Moonpool walked up and said something to Mistfrost, causing the tom to walk away with her after a nod to Whitestorm. Brambletalon joined them after that, followed by Wolfwind and Bluefire, Coonkit's 'aunt'

Coonkit looked around a bit more, but nothing really interested him, so he put his hands on his paws and sighed, wishing for something to do. Yarrowkit gave him a sympathetic look.

"Bored?" He asked. Coonkit lifted his head enough to nod, before setting it back down.

"I don't want to wrestle, and besides, all the other kit's and even the apprentices make fun of me for my size! Mother doesn't want me around, and Father barely ever talks to me!" Coonkit wined. Yarrowkit shook his head.

"That isn't true! Mother and Father love you, Mother just likes to sometime be by herself, not always having someone there with her, and Father is a full fledged warrior, he is really busy a lot." Yarrowkit said. Coonkit grated is his teeth, and sat up.

"All right." He finally muttered. Yarrowkit ran his tail along Coonkit's flank, before standing up.

"Mom said Dawnflower is gonna have kits soon, I wonder what they'll be like." Yarrowkit said, pouncing on a small ball of left over moss from when Snowpaw had changed the leader's bedding. He batted it over to Coonkit, who batted it back.

"Do you think any of them will be any nicer?" He asked. Yarrowkit nodded, his eyes happy.

"Who knows, maybe you'll find a mate in one of them!" He joked. Coonkit gave a hiss of annoyance, and batted the ball of moss again.

-

Starblaze gave a mewl of annoyance when she was woken up to the sound of yowling kits. She opened her eyes groggily, looking around, and fixing her eyes on her kits, praying to Starclan none of them had returned to such behavior, and was grateful to find them all quiet, but staring wide eyed at something. She looked up and saw what they were staring at. Dawnflower was giving birth. She saw Ravenfur helping, and Starblaze shook her head, copying Flamefur and Pantherheart, and pulling her tail to cover her kit's eyes as Ravenfur helped Dawnflower finish.

-

"That was the creepiest thing I had ever seen!" Of course Dark-kit would choose, the very next day, to speak of nothing but Dawnflower giving birth to her litter of kits. Coonkit wanted nothing more than to crawl up next to his mother so he wouldn't have to hear this again, but she had chased him away again, to play with the other kits. It was disgusting to think about, let alone talk about, so he stayed silent.

"Did you see that stuff covering them? It looked so weird!" Cheetahkit said, happy as could be.

"Then Dawnflower ate it! That was icky!" Nightkit said, her ears flattened. She stuck her tongue out as far as it would go, her muzzle wrinkling in unmasked disgust. Coonkit gulped, feeling the urge to vomit as they talked. He looked back at his mother, hoping for some guidance, but she was to busy talking to Bluefire, who had just returned from the morning's hunting patrol. He looked around, and saw some kind of salvation in Fernwill, who was eating by herself. Getting up, he left the other kits and walked to her.

"Good morning, Fernwill." He said. Fernwill looked up from her meal, and nodded warmly to him.

"Don't care for their conversation?" She asked. Coonkit nodded, sitting near her.

"They haven't stopped talking about Dawnflower having her kits, it is icky to listen to." Coonkit said, his ears flattened. He looked back to the kits all crowded around each other near the nursery. Only Yarrowkit looked up at him, giving him another sympathetic glance. Coonkit turned away.

"I don't get why they have to talk about that." He muttered. Fernwill chuckled, and took another bite of her mouse.

"You'll be apprenticed soon." She said, "worried?"

"No." Coonkit shook his head no. He stood up and puffed out his chest.

"I'll be the best warrior ever! You'll see!" He said. Fernwill laughed, and nodded.

"Well, you are my sister's kit, so I have no doubt about that." She said. Coonkit nodded. He had heard about some of the things his mother had done, her greatest achievement being saving Riverclan from an attack from a group of rogues, led by their ex-deputy Whitemist. He had heard Whitemist had left Riverclan, and hadn't been seen since.

"Any idea who your mentor might be chosen as?" Fernwill asked. Coonkit shook his head. He looked around camp, and then back at her.

"No. I was hoping Mom, but I guess a she-cat can't mentor her own cat. I'd like to be mentored by a strong cat, like Braveheart, or Blazestar, but..." Coonkit looked down, his voice drifting off. Fernwill nodded, finishing the last of the mouse she was eating.

"Don't worry, I heard your mother speaking with Blazestar about your mentor. I'm sure you'll be fine." she said, getting up and running her tail along her flank. She licked the side of Coonkit's head as she walked past him to some of the warriors who came back from a hunting patrol. Coonkit wasn't sure how he felt about his mother talking to Blazestar about his mentor, but he decided to think of it as a good thing, as he rose to his paws, and shuffled to the other kits, who were still talking about Dawnflower's kits.

-

Coonkit was roused by an odd sound, making up next to his mother's front leg, her tail laid around him, making a comfortable coccon of white fur for him and his siblings, her breathing slow, and even. Her head shifted from time to time. He got to his paws, shaking the sleep from his head and looked around the nursery. There was nothing. He looked around, and heard the strange sound again, like something hitting something else, and walked out of the nursery as quietly as he could manage. He looked around the clan camp, but it was silent, Turtleclaw and Whitestorm standing night vigil. He saw that they heard the noise as well, as Whitestorm left the camp to go investigate. Hoping that things would be fine with that, he went back into the nursery to sleep some more.

-

"Twolegs are setting traps?"

"Why would they do that?"

"We need to get rid of them!"

"Blazestar!"

The whole clan was in an uproar that morning. Whitestorm had found out that the twolegs had begun setting traps around the clan territory, some around the camp. They were dangerous, and weren't to be taken lightly. Whitestorm had described them as some kind of thin thing, wrapped around a metal stick, that was stuck in the ground. When he had taken a stick and touched the thin thing with it, it snapped, and ripped the stick from him with enough force to break bone. The whole clan had shuddered when they heard the description, and now an early clan meeting had been called to discuss the new threat.

Blazestar say atop High Rock, his fur blazed in the morning light. Coonkit looked up enviously, wishing he could be as magnificent. He looked up at his mother, who looked troubled by the new knowledge of the two legs. Coonkit himself didn't understand, as he'd never seen twolegs before, but from what he guessed, what the twolegs had done now was not a good thing.

"I understand your troubles, and your desire to rid us of this new threat. I ask all patrols and hunting groups to keep a sharp look out for these traps. Spring as many as you can. All apprentices and kits must be kept safe, so keep an even keener eye on them, especially when they are outside the clan camp for any reason." Blazestar said, his voice so loud, Coonkit wondered how he got it so. Coonkit looked at his siblings, and they looked troubled, just like all the other cats in the clan.

Why was he the only one who didn't understand?

-

Coonkit flicked his tail at a bug that flew by, laying in the shade near the nursery. He looked over at some of the kits, and noticed Shadowkit was staying a little ways off. He got up and padded over to her. He noticed she was sneezing a lot.

"Are you all right?" He asked. Shadowkit sneezed again as she looked up at him, her yellow eyes looked glazed slightly.

"I feel weird, warm." She said. Coonkit nuzzled close to her. She did feel warmer than normal. He looked around, but everyone seemed busy.

"Come on, I'll take you to see Ravenfur." He said. Shadowkit sneezed, but nodded a thank you before getting up and walked with him to the medicine cat's den.

Coonkit didn't like going to Ravenfur's den unless he had to. The heavy smell of herbs always made him dizzy, but something was wrong with his sister, and he didn't want her to get sick.

He peered inside, and saw Ravenfur sorting some herbs she got earlier.

"Ravenfur! I think something is wrong with Shadowkit." Coonkit said. Ravenfur looked up, her yellow eyes bright in the darkness. She stood up and walked out of the den, giving a nod to Coonkit, before turning her attention to Shadowkit. After a few seconds, she looked back at Coonkit.

"Go get your mother, and tell her I need her." She said, leading Shadowkit into her den. Coonkit raced over to his mother, get curious glances from the other kits.

"Mother! Ravenfur needs you! Something is wrong with Shadowkit!" He said, hopping almost. Starblaze stood up and walked past him, nuzzling him slightly as she went. Coonkit felt a little embarrassed, but followed after her. Now, his brothers, Talonkit, Dark-kit, and Yarrowkit joined him, but only Starblaze went into Ravenfur's den. They peered inside, looking to see if they could hear what was wrong with Shadowkit.

"What are you all doing?" The four kits froze, and turned to see Whitestorm staring at them.

"Something is wrong with Shadowkit." Coonkit began.

"We wanted to see if she was ok." Talonkit said. Whitestorm shook his head.

"I am sure she is fine, now go hang about elsewhere. What if someone needed to get in there?" He asked, shooing the kits away. Talonkit and Dark-kit almost instantly darted off to go play with Bonekit and Cheetahkit, leaving Coonkit by himself. Yarrowkit shook his head for a moment, then nodded to Coonkit.

"Wanna go see Dawnflower's new kits? If we don't get to close I'm sure she wont mind." He said. Since he had nothing better to do, Coonkit nodded, following after his larger, yellow brother. As they past his mother, he paused. They were talking about some of the warriors it seemed.

"I actually find myself happy for Venomheart."

"You don't miss him?"

"Well, of course I do, he saved me, but he finally found where his heart belonged." He heard his mother say.

"Venomheart?" He asked. He knew the tom had saved his mother when she was a kit, but he didn't actually know anything beyond that. Yarrowkit seemed interested to, as he sat next to Coonkit to listen. Bluefire nodded.

"Yes, Venomheart used to be apart of this clan, actually." She said, "He even mentored Brambletalon when he was an apprentice."

"He was a good warrior, loyal, and strong." Bluefire agreed. Coonkit tilted his head, confused.

"Then why did he leave Sunclan?" He asked. Starblaze shook her head, and looked at the sky.

"Well, he fell in love with a cat from Mistclan. Not wanting to start a clan war, he pleaded with Oakstar to let him join Mistclan, so they could be together." She said. Coonkit and Yarrowkit nodded.

"Who was the she-cat?" Yarrowkit asked. Coonkit wanted to ask, but he felt it might be to disrespectful. Bluefire gave a small chuckle.

"Believe it or not, Oakstar's child, Hollyfrost. I haven't actually met her yet, and she only recently became a warrior." Starblaze said. Bluefire nodded.

"She finally became a warrior about... a moon ago? Maybe?" Bluefire asked. Starblaze nodded.

"She was born the night of the Gathering before the rogues attacked Riverclan, so yes, I think she became a warrior just a moon ago." Starblaze said, thinking it over.

"The rogues?" Yarrowkit asked. They had heard the story, of the rogues attacking Riverclan, but the two kits liked hearing stories, even if they'd heard them before.

"It was led by the ex-Riverclan deputy, Whitemist." Starblaze said.

"Riverstorm was part of them to, but he changed sides and helped us out." Bluefire said. Starblaze nodded, her eyes bright.

"I remember the battle, even if I can't remember the ending very well. I remember teaming up with an older Riverclan cat, Whitestripe, and taking on Whitemist and a smaller she-cat named Bone, who had actually killed the previous leader of Riverclan, Mistystar,"

"I teamed up with Shadestalker, and took on a large gray tom, I think his name was Fog? Maybe?" Bluefire chipped in. Starblaze nodded, her claws raking the ground leisurely, but with purpose.

"It was kind of amazing, feeling my claws rake through Whitemist's fur, it was a thrill!"

"Until you nearly collapsed from exhaustion."

"And Whitemist attacked me during that weakened state." Starblaze nodded in agreement.

"He would have killed you, if Riverstorm and Spottedstar hadn't stepped in and stopped him." She said. Starblaze nodded again, and looked down at the two kits.

"Well, that is enough of that. Why don't you two go play, I need to talk to Ravenfur for a moment." She said, getting up. Coonkit and Yarrowkit nodded, and went to the nursery to check on the kits. Coonkit looked back to see his mother go to the medicine cat's den, most likely to check on his sister.

-

"They're even tinier than you!" Yarrowkit said in awe. Coonkit gave a light hiss in annoyance, but nodded in his agreement. Dawnflower had two kits, a tom and a she-cat. They were so tiny, and were feeding from their mother, occasionally making small, cute mewls. So long as they didn't get to close, Dawnflower didn't object to their presence, and Coonkit was in utter awe of the tiny life forms.

The tom was named Birdkit. Like his mother, he was a pale orange, and his sister was Amberkit, who was a pleasant brown with a pale orange front paw. Coonkit purred, hoping that when they were older, they'd be better than the other kits, and wouldn't make fun of him like they did.

Yarrowkit looked up, and Coonkit could hear Wildkit calling his brother to play. Yarrowkit nodded to Coonkit before leaving the nursery, leaving Coonkit alone with the two kits.

"They are so little..." Coonkit said, stretching a little closer so he could catch their scent. Amberkit's scent was surprisingly sweet.

"They'll get bigger, just like you will." Dawnflower said, licking her two kits equally.

"I wont get much bigger." Coonkit mumbled. Dawnflower gave him a loud laugh.

"Coonkit! Really! Your father was smaller than you when he was your age! Why do you think he was named Smallclaw? It wasn't just because the size of his paws! He was tiny! He grew up to be a lot bigger though!" Dawnflower said, mewling with amusement. Coonkit looked up in amazement.

"Really? Mother never said anything about the time Father was a kit!" He said. Dawnflower nodded.

"That was because she was born a little before our Warrior ceremony." she explained, "so she only saw him as an apprentice and a warrior, when he'd finally had his growth spurt. Don't worry, you'll catch up." she said. Coonkit shook his head.

"Then how come he doesn't talk to me much?" He asked. Dawnflower looked to the entrance of the nursery, before leaning in to Coonkit.

"Just between you and me, Coonkit, your father talks about you all the time during his patrols. My mate Duststorm says that when the two chat, it is usually about you!" She said. Coonkit looked up at her, doubtful.

"I doubt it is anything good." He said miserably. Dawnflower shook her head.

"You'd be surprised. Don't let it get to you, all right?" She asked. Coonkit nodded solely, and got up to walk out. As he exited the nursery, he noticed that Bluefire was talking to Flamefur now. He looked around the camp, but his mother wasn't there. He figured she must be in the Medicine Cat's den, and left it at that for now, looking over at the kits, and deciding to see if he could join their game of batting that moss ball around.

-

Coonkit looked up as Skyheart walked to the nursery, talking to some of the queens. He felt sore, from when he was shoved around during the little game of batting the moss ball, and was resting in a nice shaded place. Away from the other kits. Looking her over, she did look a little swollen. It seemed she was due for kit birth, as she walked into the Nursery, and Palepaw was suddenly called to get more moss for her. Coonkit wondered what her kits would look like, and looked around the camp, Sunstream, her mate, looking proudly at her. Coonkit got up a little wobbly, and wondered if perhaps Ravenfur might have something for his bruises. Deciding the better of it, he walked to the medicine cat's den, and peered inside, the smell of the herbs making him dizzy.

"Ravenfur?" He called out. He could see, on a small bed of moss, his sister laying, her breathing even. She had developed Greencough, from what he was told, and wasn't allowed out of the medicine cat's den. He felt sorry for her, but at that moment, his aching body demanded his attention more. He saw Ravenfur shift from her herbs, and came to him at the entrance of the den, the smell of some sweet smelling flower or herb drifting to him from her fur.

"Something wrong?" she asked. He shook his body a little.

"My body aches a lot, the others had been knocking me around the entire game we were playing. Is there anything that might dull the aching? Even a little?" He asked. Ravenfur stared at him for a moment, before nodding and walking back into her den. She returned a moment later and paced a poppy seed in front of him.

"This will, now go bug someone else, I need o help your sister." She said. Coonkit nodded his thanks, and ate the seed before going to take a nap by his mother. Thankfully, this time she didn't push him off to play with the other kits.

-

Thorns had somehow gotten into the camp, a few of them, and as Talonkit, Coonkit, and Wildkit found out, they hurt! Ravenfur had finally pulled out the thorns in their paws, their watchful mothers just outside the den, and was now applying small balls of spider webs to close the wounds. Coonkit was last, so he just licked his aching paw. When his turn came, he gave a squeak of surprise when it hurt, earning him some laughter from the other kits. He became hot with embarrassment, and kept all sounds locked in as Ravenfur applied the spider webs, before nodding him out.

As he exited the den, he all ready saw Talonkit and Wildkit running around, looking for more thorns so they could get rid of them. His ears flattened and his tail close to him, Coonkit went to his mother for comfort. She licked the top of his head, and looked at the other kits, before looking at Flamefur.

"I think the kits need a lesson in humility." She said. Coonkit saw Flamefur nod. Starblaze got up, and with Coonkit in tow, she led him to the leader's den. Coonkit looked at the other apprentices. Ravenkit was talking with Yarrowkit, Firekit, Nightkit, and Wildkit were wrestling. Talonkit, Bonekit, Cheetahkit, and Bluekit were running around, batting something back and forth that looked a lot like a beetle. He looked around and saw Dark-kit trying to start a fight with Lightningpaw and Palepaw. Now that Coonkit thought of it, it was strange that Lightningpaw was still an apprentice, when his brother, Sunstream was a warrior, but he remembered how apparently, Lightningpaw was hit by some strange twoleg monster, and had spent moons recovering, so no one picked on him for it.

Coonkit shook away his thoughts, and walked with is mother to the leader's den, but waited outside as she went in to talk with their leader, Blazestar. After a few minutes, they came out, Blazestar nodding. Coonkit couldn't hear what they were talking about, but he somehow felt he didn't want to know. Starblaze nodded to him, and the two walked to the nursery, Coonkit resting in some shade near by, and his other resting near the entrance Coonkit saw Blazestar talk to all the kits, some individually, some in groups, before he went to the apprentices.

The kits seemed displeased about something, but after a few moments, Coonkit saw some kits going off and checking the elder's for ticks, some started to change the moss bedding, and some took food to the warriors and elders. He even saw Talonkit and Firekit checking some of the warriors for ticks.

"Inst that apprentice duty?" Coonkit asked his mother. He noticed the three apprentices were now lazing about, taking advantage of their free time to relax.

"Humility is a great thing, Coonkit. Never get so thick skulled that you become like them. They need someone to teach them that everything in a clan, every member, every scrap of food, everything, is important. Never lose sight of the fact that you are not just one cat, you are an important member of a clan, and that your impute is also important, just like everyone else's." Starblaze said to him. Coonkit looked at him mother for a few long moments, though she never looked at him. She was looking at the kits, looking rather miserable doing the dirty work all apprentices had to do, her red eyes unreadable. Coonkit looked from the ground to the other cats.

"Humility... is a good thing." He agreed. He looked up as he heard paw steps, and saw his father walking up, three mice in his jaws. He gave one to his mother, than one to him, before settling down and starting to eat himself.

Coonkit kept silent, even though he wanted to say something, he just couldn't think of what so say.

"Are most of the traps gone?" Starblaze asked Smallclaw. Smallclaw nodded.

"As many as we could find. I asked that kittypet, Robin, and she said that the twolegs were setting them due to foxes and raccoons. Apparently, they have already killed a few kittypets and hurt a twoleg kit. The traps were set to get rid of them." He explained. Coonkit saw his mother nod, before starting to eat. Coonkit felt the bones of the mouse crunch under his jaws, and he felt a little satisfaction that he was stronger and bigger than it. He remembered his mother's words though, and thanked both Starclan and the mouse itself for the meal.

--

--

---

--

--

I want to point out now, that Coonkit, actually, all the kits, have no idea that Starblaze is not clan born. It was never brought up, and aside form Tigerstripe (who is no longer on speaking terms with Smallclaw or Starblaze) no one really cares.

The rest of the fanfic will be of a sort of POV change thing. It will go between Starblaze and Coonkit's POV, like the New Prophecy portion of the original series. This will happen mostly when Starblaze leaves to find out about her origins.

Venomheart is now listed in Mistclan's portion of the alliance.

Skyheart's kits will be born within the next two chapters (tim is gunna be sped up a bit, since I want Coonkit at least half way through with his training by the time Starblaze leaves)

Coonkit may or may not have a crush on Nightkit. I havent decided yet.


	4. Chapter 2

–

–

Starblaze yawned, shuffling slightly, but being careful not to wake her kits. It felt a little colder, though, without Shadowkit with them, but she kept this to herself. She hadn't told the kits yet that Shadowkit's condition wasn't getting better. She hoped the young she-cat would get better soon, but Starblaze knew better than to keep her hopes to high, and all she could do is hope Starclan would show her kit some mercy.

Starblaze laid her head on her paws, her eyes shifting to Coonkit, who slept peacefully beside her. Despite what she had told Flamefur, she was actually worried about her kit. Would he be a good warrior? Would he be able to handle training? Could he handle battles? It troubled her greatly. She knew she had little to worry about with Talonkit, since he was ever the rambunctious kit, and was fairly large himself. Shadowkit had a flirting problem with Ravenkit and Firekit, but she was strong enough to hold her own, and Yarrowkit and Dark-kit were both capable toms. It was Coonkit who worried her the most.

He wasn't as strong, or fast, or seemingly brave as the other kits in the clan, and it worried her that he might not be able to be a good warrior. She talked it over with Blazestar, but it still worried her. She tried to clear her thoughts, but found it difficult. She glanced over at Skyheart as the she-cat woke up, and not long after, the other she-cats. From there the kits started waking up, Dawnflower's mewling waking up the last.

Starblaze got up first, walking her kits out into the early morning down, and stretched luxuriantly. Dark-kit and Talonkit instantly started wrestling, and were soon joined by Wildkit and Firekit. Coonkit was hesitant to leave her side, but she was happy when she saw Yarrowkit and Ravenkit invite him to play.

She didn't sit down, and decided instead that she felt like walking around. Looking around, she saw many were already awake, or just waking themselves. Smallclaw was with Whitestorm, getting breakfast as she walked over.

"Good morning, Starblaze." Whitestorm said to her, Smallclaw nuzzling the side of her head, before reaching into the fresh kill pile to snatch something for them. Settling down to eat, she was next to Smallclaw.

"We've been finding more traps, so we need to keep a look out." Whitestorm warned her. Smallclaw nodded next to her, and the three looked up as Shadestalker and Bluefire joined them.

"Tomorrow is the kit's apprentice ceremony. Have any idea on who their mentors will be?" Shadestalker asked Starblaze. Starblaze shook her head, as did Smallclaw.

"I have a general idea, having made some suggestions to Blazestar, but I am likewise in the dark about it. I know he'll make the right choice though." She said. Bluefire gave Starblaze a sympathetic look.

"I hope Shadowkit gets better by then." She said. Starblaze merely nodded.

"I need to get going, I'm on the morning hunting patrol with Turtleclaw and Bloodleaf." Shadestalker said, getting up. Starblaze nodded to him as he left. It wasn't long before he was replaced by Fernwill, who had finally emerged from the warrior's den. She sneezed once, not getting food for herself.

"You feeling all right? You were kinda warm earlier." Bluefire asked. Fernwill gave a small nod.

"Just a slight cold." She said, rubbing a paw over her muzzle and eyes. Starblaze gave her a stern look.

"Then go see Ravenfur, I'm sure she has something that can help. No sense putting up with it and getting the rest of the clan sick." she said. Fernwill nodded and got up, a little wobbly. Whitestorm got up and helped her, letting her lean against him, and helped her get to Ravenfur's den. Starblaze looked over at the kits, being watched over by Flamefur and Pantherheart. Coonkit looked like he was having a play fight with Yarrowkit and Nightkit, making Starblaze happy. At least he was finally doing something more physical. He seemed to even be gaining the upper hand on Yarrowkit, or it may be the yellow and black tom being nice and trying to instill some much needed confidence in the smaller tom. Smallclaw nuzzled the side of her neck as Snowfur walked up, getting something to eat herself, and setting herself down.

Her mate, the clan deputy, Braveheart, was on the morning patrol with Sandtail and Tigerstripe.

"Good morning." she said, nodding her head. Starblaze couldn't help but notice she seemed much older now. It never struck her, but the oldest warriors in the clan now were Sandtail, Tigerstripe, Snowfur, and Braveheart. Blazestar as well, if you counted him. It shocked her a little, to consider that many of them would be retiring soon.

"Good morning Snowfur." Starblaze said, nodding to her. Bluefire and Smallclaw, likewise, gave their greetings.

"I heard Blazestar talking with Lionclaw. He was deciding on which warrior is going to mentor which apprentice. I didn't hear it all, but I do know who is going to mentor a few of the apprentices." She said. Starblaze nodded. It had come to a shock to her, when Palepaw, Snowpaw, Lightningpaw, and Smokepaw became apprentices.

Tigerstripe had been chosen as Snowpaw's mentor, and this shocked a lot of kits. Tigerstripe was known for being harsh, but Snowpaw's excitable temperament seemed to work in his favor during their training.

Whitestorm was chosen as Smokepaw's mentor, though Starblaze wasn't that surprised really. Whitestorm's calm attitude and attention to detail helped when it came to mentoring Smokepaw, who was rather shy around others, even more so than Coonkit, and didn't care for battling at all.

Fernwill was chosen as Palepaw's mentor. This came as a shock, since she was still recovering from losing Hawkpaw at the time, and she couldn't start any real training for Palepaw until a full week after, due to injuries. It worked out for the best, as Palepaw learned quite a bit from Fernwill, even if she still was rather immature still.

Lightningpaw's mentor is Duststorm, and Starblaze never felt sorrier for a warrior as much as she did for him. Lightningpaw was quick, just like lightning, and he was very unruly. Duststorm spent a lot of time just trying to get him to listen, let alone train. Starblaze wondered if this was another reason Lightningpaw wasn't a warrior yet.

"What do you know so far?" Bluefire asked. Snowfur nodded to her.

"Sunstream is going to mentor Dark-kit, Shadestalker will mentor Yarrowkit, and if I remember correctly, Wolfwind will mentor Bonekit." Snowfur said. Starblaze nodded, happy with those choices. Sunstream was a very patient tom, he rarely ever got excited, and act like an older brother to pretty much everyone, but he was also firm, in a kind way. He would be the perfect tom to mentor such a rambunctious kit such as Dark-kit. Shadestalker was still rather meek himself, and was easy to bully. A calm cat like Yarrowkit would be perfect for him to mentor for his first time. Wolfwind was ever the strong silent type, and was rather firm with things. He paid attention, and listened, but he also knew when to set a paw down. He would be perfect to mentor a rather rough and excitable tom such as Bonekit.

Starblaze nodded to Snowfur.

"Those are good choices. I knew I could depend on Blazestar to make the right ones." She said. Snowfur nodded.

"I wonder who will mentor Coonkit though." She said. Starblaze nodded. Coonkit would be a difficult case to mentor. He needed someone who could be firm, but not overly so. Someone who knew praise well, but also when and when not to give it. She would have recommended Willowpelt or Lionclaw, but they were retired now. Coonkit would need a very experienced warrior, but Starblaze wasn't sure which one.

Smallclaw shook his head.

"I'm sure he'll make the right choice. We just have to believe in that." He said. Starblaze nodded in agreement, as did the others, but that didn't stop the uneasy feeling Starblaze felt about it.

"Also, Palepaw, Smokepaw, and Snowpaw's warrior ceremonies will be soon." Snowfur announced. Starblaze gave a mewl of approval.

"That is good!" she said. Snowfur nodded in agreement, as did Smallclaw.

"I wonder what their warrior names will be." Starblaze wondered. Bluefire nodded.

"I wonder to. We'll have to wait though, till their warriors to find out." she agreed. Starblaze nodded. Snowfur got up, stretching lightly, before nodding to them and leaving. Starblaze finished her meal, and stood up.

"I'm going to check on Shadowkit." She told them. They nodded to her, and she padded to Ravenfur's den, peering inside.

"Ravenfur?" she asked, walking fully in. Ravenfur shifted from a smaller area in the den, a few crumpled leaves sticking to her paws. She nodded to Starblaze and walked to Shadowkit, carrying some kind of herb with her. She made Shadowkit eat it, before looking up at Starblaze.

"She should be well again by tomorrow" she said. Starblaze nodded, grateful

"Thank you, Ravenfur."

"I did nothing other than what a normal medicine cat would do." Ravenfur said, but the black she-cat nodded, and ran her tail against Starblaze's shoulder as she past.

"I need to get some more catmint, so I will be back soon." Ravenfur mewed. Starblaze nodded, and left the medicine cat's den with her. She looked up and saw that this time Coonkit was playing with both Yarrowkit and Wildkit. Feeling happy, she went and laid down next to Flamefur.

"Worried about their mentors?" Flamefur asked her suddenly. Starblaze shook her head.

"I trust Blazestar's judgment. I am sure he'll pick great mentors for them." She said. Flamefur nodded.

"I'm worried about Firekit." She said suddenly. Starblaze looked over at her curiously.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. Something about him just worries me." she said. Starblaze looked over at the kit in question, who was playing with Talonkit. He seemed like any other kit. His fire-red fur, from his mother, and black stripes from his father, he was play fighting with Talonkit, and it seemed perfectly normal to her.

"Maybe you are over worrying. He seems fine to me." She said. Flamefur nodded uneasily.

-

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet before the high rock for a clan meeting!" Blazestar's voice rang out as Starblaze gave Coonkit one final lick so he and his siblings were presentable for their apprentice ceremony.

Bringing them out, she felt a swell of pride that they would now be apprentices, and soon, warriors. All five of the kits look excited in some way, Shadowkit finally well enough that she could join. The five kits stood in the center of the group, waiting for Blazestar to continue. Blazestar nodded to Starblaze, who nodded back.

"Today we have the happy event of bringing new apprentices from our kits. Talonkit, step forward." Blazestar called out. Talonkit got up, his body shaking lightly, but his gaze determined. He took a few steps forward, and stared directly at Blazestar.

"Talonkit has finally reached six moons and is ready to become an apprentice. Talonkit, from today until you receive your warrior name, you shall be Talonpaw, train hard to learn the warrior code. Mistfrost, I ask you to mentor Talonkit, and pass on to him your courage and skill." Blazestar said. Starblaze felt happy at his choice as Talonkit and Mistfrost touched noses, before going to sit together. Mistfrost was perfect to mentor Talonkit.

"Shadowkit, step forward." Blazestar called. Shadowkit got to her paws a little uneasily, though her gaze was steady. She still felt a bit weak from the sickness she had, but she stepped forward.

"Shadowkit, you have finally reached six moons old, so from now until you become a warrior, you shall be known as Shadowpaw. Sandtail, I ask you to mentor this apprentice and pass on your wisdom and strength." Blazestar said. Sandtail nodded as she went forward, and Starblaze felt a wave of relief. There couldn't have been a better choice for Shadowkit's mentor.

"Dark-kit, step forward." as Dark-kit padded forward, Starblaze grew worrisome He still had an arrogant air to him, and it worried her to no end.

"Dark-kit, you are finally six moons old, so from now until you become a warrior, you shall be known as Darkpaw. Sunstream, I ask you to mentor this apprentice, and pass to him you determination, and your wisdom." As Sunstream and Darkpaw touched noses, Starblaze had a mix of worry and relief. All she could do now was hope Sunstream was the right choice.

"Yarrowkit, step forward." Blazestar called out. Yarrowkit got from his sitting position, and walked forward, eyes and body calm. It reminded Starblaze of her sister, Fernwill.

"Yarrowkit, you are finally six moons old, and so from now until you are a warrior, you shall be known as Yarrowpaw. Shadestalker, I ask you to mentor this apprentice and pass to him your loyalty and determination." It was nice how Blazestar didn't mention anything about Shadestalker still being bullied, Starblaze thought as Yarrowpaw and Shadestalker touched noses. Now, it was only Coonkit left, who looked up proudly, but uneasily. Starblaze shared his feelings.

"Coonkit, step forward." It seemed like the whole clan held their breath as Coonkit padded forward slightly, looking up at Blazestar with a mix of worry, hope, and determination.

"Coonkit, you are finally six moons old. I have been urged by some to let you stay a kit for longer, and others have voiced their worry about whether you would become a proper warrior, be it due to your temperament,"Blazestar's eyes gazed from Starblaze, to Fernwill and Smallclaw, who looked away guiltily, "to some who believe you should not be allowed that honor at all," This time to Tigerstripe, who didn't hide his disdain Coonkit wrapped his tail around one hind leg, his body shaking. Starblaze was about to stand, when Blazestar continued.

"I believe that in consideration of who your parents are, that you will make a wonderful warrior one day, if you do not outshine your fellow apprentices, Coonkit, from today forward, you shall be known as Coonpaw. Snowfur, I ask that you mentor this apprentice and pass unto him your wisdom and passion." He said. Starblaze felt a flood of relief that she saw was shared not just by Coonpaw and Smallclaw, but by Yarrowpaw, Talonpaw, and Shadowpaw. She gave a great full look to Blazestar as he ended the clan meeting, who returned her look with one that showed happiness. Starblaze still worried about Coonpaw though, especially since Snowfur wasn't exactly known for being a good fighter....

-

Starblaze slept a little uneasy next to Smallclaw, waking up every now and then. It felt strange all of the sudden, not to have Coonpaw and Yarrowpaw pressed against her side, Darkpaw, Shadowpaw, and Talonpaw near by, Talonpaw making light squeaking noises every now and then. It gave her a sense of emptiness to look down and not see her kits. She sighed, and scooted closer to Smallclaw, who nudged her with his nose lightly, having woken up again due to her restlessness, but didn't complain. He did move closer to her, and rested his tail across her, in hopes of quelling her unease at not having her kits near.

Starblaze felt happy at the gesture, and entwined her tail with his, before falling asleep again.

-

Starblaze opened her eyes, feeling colder on one side, and looked to see Smallclaw, and the warrior's den, gone. She shook her head and looked around. She was at Small Land. She got up, expecting to see possibly Moonflower, or another ex-Sunclan cat, it wouldn't be the first time Starclan spoke to her, though it had been quite a long time, but so far, she hadn't seen anyone. She took a few steps, towards the high rock, and suddenly her surroundings shifted, and she was in the middle of Sunclan camp. She looked around, hearing, and smelling nothing.

"So this is your clan." She heard, and swirled around, meeting a familiar tom.

"Jayfeather." She said, sitting down. Jayfeather took a few steps until he was in front of her, and sat down.

"I tried to probe into Earthwing's dreams, to find out where he was, and instead got yours. How strange." Jayfeather said. Starblaze looked at him oddly.

"I was unaware a medicine cat could do that." She said. Jayfeather shook his head.

"Not all medicine cats, just me. Part of a prophecy, actually." He said. Starblaze looked at him uneasily.

"Who is Earthwing?" she asked. Jayfeather looked around again.

"A warrior of Thunderclan, one of Cloudtail and Brightheart's newer litter. Firestar sent him to retrieve a kit, part of some prophecy a bunch of medicine cats got from Starclan, about a warrior of the stars. I tried, like all medicine cats in our area, that it wasn't about our clans, Starclan themselves clarified it for us at the last Gathering, but Firestar still sent Earthwing out, who had only recently been made a warrior at the time." He said. Starblaze nodded. She'd heard of a similar prophecy.

"There are other clans?" She asked. Jayfeather nodded.

"Did you think your six are the only ones? There are clans, tribes, all manner of groups of cats living together in a similar fashion, much like there is more than just Starclan, there is the Tribe of Endless Hunting as well, among others." He said. Starblaze nodded, somewhat confused, and somewhat over whelmed by the idea of there being possibly hundreds of clans out there, though it did make sense.

"Where is Earthwing now?" She asked. Jayfeather shook his head.

"No idea. Last time I got into his dreams, he said he was near a clan called Sun-Drownclan, and Highstones." Jayfeather said. Starblaze thought about it for a moment.

"I could go check on him." She offered.

"You are a Sunclan cat, not a Sun-Drownclan cat. You'd be attacked." He said. Starblaze nodded. After ripping his ear off, Longstar still had a grudge against her, so she knew it wasn't the smartest of ideas.

"I'll see if I can hear anything off him." She promised. Jayfeather gave her a bored look.

"Do what you like. I'll see if I can check in again in a few days. You got your warrior name now, right?" He asked. Starblaze nodded.

"I am Starblaze. Warrior of Sunclan." she said. Jayfeather nodded.

"The name fits." He said, getting up. Starblaze nodded. She blinked, but this time, when her eyes opened, it was to the warrior's den, Smallclaw sleeping peacefully beside her.

-

Starblaze made a careful paw step, eyes ahead of her. She saw the mouse, and was about to pounce, when Talonpaw struck, and got to it first. She gave a mewl of approval, coming from her hiding spot, and shocking Talonpaw a bit. He recovered quickly, and gave her an almost gloating look, before showing off his kill proudly to Mistfrost, who gave a mewl of amusement.

"Catch a squirrel as it runs up a tree, or a bird in mid flight, and THEN you can be proud." He mewled, but he showed Talonpaw how to scuff dirt over it to hide its scent from other predeters, and gave a nod to Starblaze. She nodded back and went on her way to find something else to hunt.

She kept her mouth open, breathing evenly, and taking in the scents around her, glancing around occasionally to see if she could spot anything. She found herself at the bridge that led to Small Land, and followed the river, hoping she might catch something there. She saw fish in the river, their silvery bodies temptingly out of her comfort zone. Fish was a Riverclan thing, she thought, and continued on. She came to the junction between Riverclan, Sunclan, and Sun-Drownclan and stopped, looking into the small patch of forest in Sun-Drownclan. She wanted to continue on, and see if perhaps, she might find Jayfeather's missing Earthwing, but knew she couldn't. Shaking off the feeling, she started walking along the river that separated Riverclan and Sunclan. She looked up as she heard a noise, and saw a Riverclan patrol led by Greenfrost, the new Riverclan deputy. He nodded respectfully to her, and Starblaze nodded back.

"Greenfrost? I have something I want to ask." She said. Greenfrost looked at her for a moment, before telling the other cats in his patrol to go on ahead. After they had left, he nodded to her.

"I haven't been at the last couple of Gatherings, but do you know if Sun-Drownclan is having any problems with any loners or rogues recently?" she asked. Greenfrost looked at her oddly.

"Nothing that Longstar would have brought up, why do you ask?" He asked her. Starblaze shook her head.

"I was just a bit worried, is all." She said. Greenfrost nodded.

"I understand, it is natural, I suppose, for a cat to worry about all the clans, after one was attacked, especially since you couldn't see the updates yourself at the Gatherings, but why didn't you ask a fellow clan member?" He asked. Starblaze sighed.

"Some cats in my clan still question my loyalty, since I am technically not clan born. If these same cats took notice that I had taken an interest in a loner, they'd use it against me." Though it was mainly Tigerstripe who had spoken against her now, she had no doubt that he could take this information against her, and spread the seeds of doubt in the clan, and she didn't want that. Greenfrost nodded in understanding.

"I hope you find what you are looking for." He said, padding off. Starblaze nodded to him, and continued on her way. It was after she had caught a mouse by the river, that some water splashed on her paw. She shivered lightly from the cold, and noticed she could see her breath. Leaf Bare was steadily approaching, and she knew any day now the snow would begin to fall. She shivered lightly, and looked for some more prey, hoping to catch some more, and then get cozily warm next to Smallclaw back at camp.

She shook her head again, and walked on.

"You could always ask a Sun-Drownclan cat." Starblaze looked around. A cat she was unfamiliar with was standing near the stream. It smelled similar to Jayfeather though.

"Who are you?" She asked. This cat looked oddly familiar, and it took her a second to realize he looked a lot like Fernwill, the same light gray fur and green eyes, only he has a white front paw. He looked up at her, his eyes kind and gentle.

"Mistytalon. You may know me better as your milk-siblings father." He said. Starblaze knew the name, once when One-Ear told her an old clan story, he had mentioned a tom named Mistytalon, who died, taking down a badger single handedly to defend the clan. His injuries were to great, and he bled to death before the medicine cat, Dawnpath, was able to treat him.

"A Sun-Drownclan cat?" She asked. He nodded.

"You are familiar with at least one, are you not?" He asked. Starblaze thought about it, and realized she did. Patchpaw, now called Patchpelt. She nodded to him, thankful. Mistytalon nodded back, and when Starblaze blinked, he was gone. Shaking her head again, she continued on hunting.

-

Starblaze shivered, and moved closer to Smallclaw. It was so cold that night, she was surprised that when she looked at the den's entryway, she didn't see snow. Smallclaw scooted closer to her, to help her get warm. Fernwill snuggled close her her side, and Bluefire on the other side of Fernwill, it was getting to cold for all the warriors to sleep apart. Even Blazestar had left his den at some point, and went in with the rest of the warriors for warmth. Starblaze could just see his golden orange pelt among the other warriors.

Fernwill sneezed, and Starblaze nuzzled her. Fernwill had just gotten over her cold, but it seemed like another might hit if the air gets any colder. Starblaze looked up when she heard a noise at the entrance,and saw Ravenfur sneak in. She nodded to Starblaze, and took a place next to her brother, Smallclaw. Starblaze sighed lightly, and shivered slightly. She hoped that Leaf Bare would end quickly.

–

–

---

--

--

Chapters are becoming increasingly and increasingly longer huh?

Anyway, next chapter is a sort of 'Coonpaw POV' chapter. It will also contain Coonpaw's first experiance with snow, and his first Gathering. Starblaze will be going off in her journey soon after that, maybe.

Wildkit and Firekit will also become apprentices soon :3

Feel free to ask me questions and stuff, I really LOVE reviews and would LOVE it if you would review (please?)


	5. Chapter 3

Coonpaw shivered as he woke up, puffing out some air, and seeing his breath. He scooted next to Yarrowpaw for warmth as the other apprentice started to wake up. The other apprentices started waking up as well, every one of them shivering from the cold, and shaking and hudling together to get warm.

"Oh look!" Snowpaw said suddenly, dashing out of the den. "Snow!" She yelled. Coonpaw, curious, left Yarrowpaw's side, and walked utside, startled when his paw connected with something even colder than the air. He looked down and saw white. Looking up, the whole camp was covered in this white, 'snow' stuff. He took a tentative step, when Lightningpaw pushed him forward, face first into the snow.

"Move it! We wanna get out to!" Lightningpaw huffed at him, prancing out, and hopping in the snow. Coonpaw shivered and shook the snow off of his head, looking around the camp. He saw some warriors already up, some eating some prey, others moving around constantly to stay warm. The elders were still in their den, and he saw the kits all huddled to their mother's sides to keep warm.

Coonpaw sniffed the snow a bit, weirded out by how even the air felt freezing as he breathed it in, and how the snow smelled like water. He took a step, then another, shaking of snow. Another step, and he realized the crunching sound the snow made was actually kind of funny. He hoped, and was delighted at the feeling of the snow underneath his paws, and the sound it made. Not caring that he looked like a kit, he hopped around, mewing in glee.

"So energetic, on such a cold morning..." Coonpaw started, and looked up to see his mentor, Snowfur, and Bluefire, walking towards the apprentices. Coonpaw bowed his head slightly.

"Coonpaw, today you are getting a break. The Gathering is tonight, and Blazestar has informed me that you will be part of the group that goes." Snowfur said. Coonpaw felt the heat rising inside him, a mix of excitement, and emberessment.

"Will Starblaze be going to?" He asked. Since he was an apprentice now, he figured he should start calling his mother by her warrior name, instead of her apprentice name. Snowfur shook her head though, as Bluefire walked by, nodding to Coonpaw as she went.

"I don't know yet." she said. Coonpaw just nodded.

Coonpaw found out quickly that Smokepaw and Yarrowpaw were going, but none of the other apprentices. He caught Darkpaw giving him an envious look as he went to training, and Coonpaw pawed at some of the snow, Yarrowpaw in front of him, trying to make a sort of ball.

"Do you think it'll be fun?" Coonpaw asked him. Yarrowpaw shook his head.

"I dont know, this is my first Gathering to. It is really important though." He said. Coonpaw nodded, pawing a little more snow, and then shaking it off his freezing paw.

"How long does Leaf Bare last? I don't like it." Coonpaw whined. Yarrowpaw gave him an amused look.

"Well, Ravenfur told me it usually lasts about three or four moons." He said. Coonpaw shook his head.

"I wish it was only a few days." He grumbled. Yarrowpaw nodded in agreement, but looked like he wanted to laugh.

Coonpaw gave a sudden yelp when a large patch of snow suddenly fell on him, englufing him in white.

"Coonpaw! You all right?" He heard Yarrowpaw yell out. Coonpaw padded his way out, shivering from the cold, and looking up at some of the snow covered branches of the trees.

"I-I-I h-h-h-h-hate L-l-lea-leaf B-b-bare." He said, shivering. Yarrowpaw looked at him wide eyes, before laughing.

.

* * *

.

With Yarrowpaw, his mother, and his father going to the Gathering with him, Coonpaw felt a lot more at ease, until he walked into Small Land, and saw just how many cats there were. He gulped, not sure what to do, but Smokepaw started to lead them to a group of apprentices, so Coonpaw just went along, staying close to Yarrowpaw.

"Goosepaw! Hey!" Smokepaw called out. Coonpaw looked at the group of apprentices, who had all turned to look at them. Coonpaw gulped, and sat close to Yarrowpaw for reassurance.

"Who's the kit?"

"Why'd you bring a kit?"

"He can't be an apprentice!"

It was almost instantanious, and Coonpaw looked to the ground.

"This is Coonpaw, one of our newer apprentices. Don't let his size fool you though, he is really quick!" Smokepaw said. Coonpaw felt greatful, but at the same time, fustraited that someone had to defend him from being mocked. A murmer went around, before all nodding, Though Coonpaw could tell they didn't respect him at all.

"Well, guys, these are our two apprentices, Yarrowpaw and Coonpaw." Smokepaw introduced them. Coonpaw and Yarrowpaw nodded their heads in greeting. The cats all nodded back.

"I am Ratpaw, apprentice of Moonclan." A brown she-cat said. Coonpaw noticed she had a scar above her right eye, and that her eyes were a rather startling blue color. The she-cat next to her nodded.

"And I am Goosepaw, also an apprentice of Moonclan." The she-cat said, her voice soft, and rather pleasant, Coonpaw decided. Goosepaw was a gray and white tuxedo she-cat, her eyes the same startling blue as Ratpaw, making Coonpaw wonder if they were siblings.

"I'm Kestralpaw, apprentice of Mistclan." The next cat, a brown she-cat with a gray underbelly and pale blue eyes spoke up. Coonpaw and Yarrowpaw nodded to her.

"And I am Tanglepaw, also an apprentice of Mistclan." the next she-cat spoke, her fur long, and gray, and looked tangled so much, Coonpaw wondered if she ever tried to straighten it out.

"Molepaw, apprentice of Mountainclan." The next cat said, a dark brown tom, with yellow eyes. His voice gave Coonpaw the chills, but he kept it to himself.

"Sloepaw." The cat next to him said, a black she-cat with pale green eyes.

"And I am Specklepaw." said the next cat, a tom. His fur black, but Coonpaw could make out orange flecks in his fur.

"Mousepaw of Sun-Drownclan, this is my sister, Berrypaw." The next cat said, motioning to himself, and the she-cat next to him. Mousepaw himself was a brown color, with orange paws and green eyes. Berrypaw was a smaller, cream colored she-cat with the same bright green eyes as her brother. Coonpaw nodded to the both of them.

"Deerpaw of Riverclan." Another tom spoke up. Coonpaw looked over at him, and nodded. He was a pretty brown color, with white flecks and spots on his back. Coonpaw had heard from one of the elder warriors in his clan that the tom looked a lot like a deer. He looked friendly though. Next to him was a rather stern looking pale orange tom with green eyes.

"My name is Morningpaw, of Riverclan." the pale orange tom introduced himself, nodding curtly. Coonpaw nodded back.

The apprentices talked some, not really about anything, when Coonpaw inquired about some of the warriors present.

"Well, from Moonclan, we have Darkfoot, Nightfrost, Crowclaw, Hawkshadow, our deputy Leopardfur, our medicine cat Featherpelt, and our leader, Shadowstar." Ratpaw said, pointing each cat out individually. Coonpaw remembered Nightfrost, the gray tom with black paws, tail, muzzle, and ears from her mother's stories as an apprentice, and how the two had been pretty close before she mated with Coonpaw's father, Smallclaw. Coonpaw remembered her telling him that she was really confused why Nightfrost was so angry with her, and looking at the warrior now, he seemed... distant, from the other cats.

Coonpaw looked over at the medicine cat, Featherpelt, talking with some of the other clans' medicine cats, and wondered at the familiarity he had with the she-cat. She looked so familiar to him, but he couldn't place where.

He saw Shadowstar, who was gazing at him somewhat strangely, and nodded to the elder leader. He'd been told that he was related to the leader, as Coonpaw's grandfather, Tigerstripe, was his father, but Coonpaw never actually gave it much thought.

"From Mistclan, we have Hawktalon, Ashfur, Dustmink, and Grayfire, along with our leader, Oakstar, our deputy Fernpelt, and our medicine cat, Raincloud." Tanglepaw said, pointing each cat out with her tail. Coonpaw and Yarrowpaw both looked at them all, Raincloud was talking with the other medicine cats, the warriors all in the group, and Oakstar getting up on the Highstone with a bit of help from Fernpelt. Coonpaw wondered at the old leader, with his missing leg, and how he could still find the strength to go on, and then felt something akin to pride that the elder tom still gave it his all to lead his clan. Coonpaw's eyes met Fernpelt's for a moment, and he felt a sudden chill go up his spine, causing him to shiver slightly. Yarrowpaw gave him a curious glance, but Coonpaw didnt comment on it.

"From Mountainclan, we have Mountainheart, Ivorycloud, Stoneclaw, and Boulderleg, along with our deputy, Mudclaw, our leader, Tornstar, and our medicine cat, Brackenmaw." Specklepaw said. Coonpaw looked almost enviously at the group of large, muscular toms, no doubt due to their living condisitons in the mountains, and harsh life style. He felt a calm when he looked at Ivorycloud, Brackenmaw, and Mountainheart, but something about Stoneclaw, Boulderleg, Mudclaw, and expecially Tornstar made him very uneasily.

Mountainheart and Tornstar were next to each other, speaking with Longstar of Sun-drownclan, and Coonpaw could see the resemblance between the two broad, brown toms, though Mountainheart had gray eyes, and Coonpaw couldnt see Tornstar's. Somehow, he knew the two were related.

"From Sun-Drownclan, we have Patchpelt, Silvertiger, Skullface, and Stormpath, along with our leader, Longstar, our medicine cat, Ashwhisker, and our deputy, Thunderclaw." Berrypaw said, pointing each cat out individually. Skullface's appearance worried Coonpaw a bit, large and black, with a white face, underside, paws, and tail, with amber eyes that almost seemed to glow. He was scary looking. Silvertiger reminded Coonpaw of Palepaw for some reason, thought the pale gray, almost white she-cat with black tabby stripes wasnt anything like Palepaw in appearance. Coonpaw looked over at Patchpelt, and saw his mother talking to him, the two seemed to be having a fairly long conversation that made Patchpelt uneasy. For some reason, it made Coonpaw uneasy, but he banished the thoughts from his mind, and brought his attention back to the group of apprentices.

"From Riverclan, we have Hollyheart, Foxpelt, Lilypetal, and Leafheart. Our leader, Spottedstar, our deputy, Greenfrost, and our medicine cat, Waterpool." Deerpaw introduced the cats. Coonpaw knew most of the cats from stories he heard from his mother, though Hollyheart and Waterpool were new to him. Hollyheart seemed somewhat familiar to him, but he couldnt place it, the she-cat was a pretty light brown with yellow dashes on her head, and tail, with white tipped tail, and a gray muzzle. Looking at her, he saw clear blue eyes. Something about her reminded him of Palepaw and Smokepaw for some reason.

Waterpool, the medicine cat, was a silvery-blue color, kinda like Bluefire's fur, only paler, with deep blue eyes. Coonpaw wondered what kind of medicine cat she was.

Coonpaw was going to ask something else, when the sudden yowl from the leaders drew their attention, and all conversation stoped as the last leader, Longstar, finally leapt onto the High Rock.

"tonight we meet at Small Land under truce for the Gathering. I now as if any wish to go first." Blazestar's voice rang out. It made something in Coonpaw's chest warm considerably. Yarrowpaw nudged the side of his head lightly, but didnt speak to him, so Coonpaw didnt say anything, and kept his eyes on the leaders. Oakstar was the first to speak up.

"Yes, something had been troubling lately near the borders between my clan, Sunclan, Twoleg Place, and Mountainclan. Aside from a sever increase in Twoleg activities, we have scented, and seen, many foxes, more than ever before. Among those, traps have been laid out." Oakstar said. Blazestar and Spottedstar nodded.

"We've found some traps in our clan, thankfully, none have been hurt." Spottedstar said, Blazestar replied with basically they same thing. Oakstar nodded, before continuing.

"Other than that, we have been doing well. Even in Leaf Bare, our prey is pleantiful, our kits and apprentices healthy." He said, before letting the next leader, Tornstar speak. Tornstar's was standard, he reported a death of a kit, but other than that, nothing really exciting. Coonpaw wondered if most of the Gatherings were like this, when Longstar spoke up.

"We've also had increases in fox sightings. The thought that there are so many in most territories worries me now, and troubles me on why so many foxes would appear. I hope Starclan will bring us some guidence in this matter, but for now, my warriors have been able to deal with it. Aside from this, there is nothing new." Longstar said, conitnuing on. Shadowstar said basically the same thing, worry over the increase of foxes in his territory, along with the disturbing news of Twoleg monsters in his territory, though he says they seem to be headed towards Mountainclan's territory. Blazestar said nothing new, though he told the clans the safest way to disarm the fox traps. Soon after, the Gathering ended, and the cats began departing for their clan camps.

"So what do you think?" Smokepaw asked Yarrowpaw and Coonpaw.

"It was interesting." Yarrowpaw said, Coonpaw nodding in a tired agreement. He just wanted to get back to the apprentice den and sleep. He looked up towards his mother, and noticed she seemed more tense than normal. He thought back to when he saw her talking to Patchpelt, and wondered if that had anything to do with it.

.

* * *

.

Training was hard. Coonpaw found out the hard way that combat training would be difficult. Despite Snowfur's calm persona, and reluctance to fight, she hit HARD when she fought, and she was quick, despite her elder age. At the end of training that day, Coonpaw felt majorly relieved to sink down near the apprentice's den, with a mouse, and eat and rest his tired, sore body. He gave a happly mewl of greeting to Yarrowpaw as the larger yellow and black apprentice walked up. Yarrowpaw gave a half hearted mewl back, sinking in front of his milk brother, not taking anything to eat himself.

"Something wrong?" Coonpaw asked, worried for his brother. Yarrowpaw shook his head slightly.

"I dont think Im cut out to be a warrior." Yarrowpaw said. Coonpaw stared at him wide eyed.

"What? Why?" He asked, dumbfounded. Yarrowpaw sighed, flicking his tail lightly.

"I hate combat training, although Shadestalker is an excellent mentor, and I really don't want to let him down, but I just can't put my heart into my training. I don't like it in the least!" Yarrowpaw said, looking away. Coonpaw was at a loss, and wasnt sure what to say to cheer Yarrowpaw up. Coonpaw was always certain that Yarrowpaw would be an outstounding warrior, and now he learned that Yarrowpaw didnt even want to be a warrior! Just as Coonpaw opened his mouth to say something, Nightkit walked up, giving them a curious glance.

"What's wrong? You both look so sad." She said, her confusion and concern genuinely showing. Coonpaw felt himself grow warm, but nodded to her, as did Yarrowpaw.

"I don't think I want to be a warrior. I just can't put my heart into it." Yarrowpaw explained to her. Nightkit looked at him for a moment, before nodding.

"What about a medicine cat, then? Maybe your future lies there, helping the clan through healing, rather than fighting and hunting." she said. Yarrowpaw and Coonpaw stared at her for a moment, before Yarrowpaw nodded, and got to his paws.

"Thank you, I'll ask Ravenfur about it. I really do wonder if perhaps I should be one." He said, thanking Nightkit again, and saying goodbye to Coonpaw, before padding off to Ravenfur's den. Nightkit nodded again to Coonpaw, and sat down in front of him.

"Coonpaw, are you close with Darkpaw?" Nightpaw asked. Coonpaw shook his head slightly, a little emberresed that Nightkit would talk with him.

"N-no, why do you ask?" He mewed a little uncertainly. Nightkit looked towards the Nursery, where Dawnflower's new kits, Birdkit and Amberkit, whom had finally emurged from the den, were playing, Amberkit playing rather happily with Darkpaw, to Coonpaw's surprise.

"It seems that he really liked Amberkit, that was why. Lately, Ravenkit has been acting a little odd as well." She said, her voice full of concern. Coonpaw nuzzled the side of her head in comfort, before he realized what he was doing.

"Ah! S-sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Thanks, Coonpaw, you're really sweet. Really." Nightkit said, getting up, and walking off, her eyes held nothing but a friendly happiness, and somehow, it made Coonpaw feel miserable.

.

* * *

.

Coonpaw shifted in the apprentice den, miserable, and cold. He hadnt gone near the other apprentices that night, and for some reason, Yarrowpaw still hadnt returned. He shifted again, trying to get warm, when another apprentice shifted next to him, sighing as they laid back down. He looked over and saw Shadowpaw, her fur almost completely black in the darkness, resting beside him, and not even a second later, Talonpaw resting on his otherside.

"To cold to sleep by yerself..." Talonpaw muttered, yawning, his mouth opening widely, before settling down. Coonpaw felt his body heat up, before shutting his eyes, letting sleep claim his mind.

"Bluekit has finally reached six moons and is ready to become an apprentice. Bluekit, from today until you receive your warrior name, you shall be Bluepaw, train hard to learn the warrior code. Brambletalon, I ask you to mentor Bluepaw, and pass on to him your courage and skill." Blazestar's voice rang out as Bluekit, now Bluepaw, became an apprentice of Sunclan. Coonpaw felt happy for Nightkit and her siblings, watching beside his mentor, Snowfur, and Smokepaw. Bluepaw walked to the side, with his new mentor, Brambletalon, as Blazestar called the next kit, Cheetahkit.

"Cheetahkit has finally reached six moons and is ready to become an apprentice. Cheetahkit, from today until you receive your warrior name, you shall be Cheetahpaw, train hard to learn the warrior code. Braveheart, I ask you to mentor Cheetahpaw, and pass on to him your wisdom and skill." Blazestar said. Coonpaw looked over at his mother, Starblaze, as Braveheart revieved his next apprentice. She looked happy for him, proud even. This mad Coonpaw happy, as Cheetahpaw touched noses with is new mentor, then stepping aside.

"Ravenkit, step forward."

As Ravenkit stepped up, Coonpaw noticed that Pantherheart seemed a bit worried.

"Ravenkit has finally reached six moons and is ready to become an apprentice. Ravenkit, from today until you receive your warrior name, you shall be Ravenpaw, train hard to learn the warrior code. Smallclaw, I ask you to mentor Ravenpaw, and pass on to him your strength, and loyalty." Coonpaw never felt prouder, his father mentoring Ravenpaw. As the two dark cats touched noses, Coonpaw noticed his mother seemed just as proud as he was, and he wondered if perhaps his mother would get an apprentice as well some day.

"Nightkit, step forward." Blazestar said. Coonpaw felt his heart race as the gracefull she-cat stepped forward, utterly calm, and unfazed by the world around her. She looked up at Blazestar with clear, certain eyes.

"Nightkit has finally reached six moons and is ready to become an apprentice. Nightkit, from today until you receive your warrior name, you shall be Nightpaw, train hard to learn the warrior code. Bluefire, I ask you to mentor Nightpaw, and pass on to her your loyalty and courage." He said. Coonpaw felt happy that Nightpaw got such a skilled warrior as a mentor, and that Bluefire got to be Nightpaw's mentor. As the two touched noses, Coonpaw felt warm, and a bit guilty, when his thoughts of Nightpaw turned to thoughts of them one day becoming mates. He glanced over at his brother, who was looking at Nightpaw strangely, something in his eyes that Coonpaw couldnt identify.

"Bonekit, step forward." Blazestar called out, bringing Coonpaw back from his thoughts as the last of Pantherheart's kits walked up, looking defiant, and self confident.

"Bonekit has finally reached six moons and is ready to become an apprentice. Bonekit, from today until you receive your warrior name, you shall be Bonepaw, train hard to learn the warrior code. Wolfwind, I ask you to mentor Bonepaw, and pass on to him your loyalty and courage." Blazestar's voice rang out, loud and clear. Coonpaw watched as Wolfwind and Bonepaw touched noses, and felt a sort of happiness that Nightpaw and all her siblings became apprentices, finally. Instead of leaping down off of the Highrock, however, Blazestar remained there until the noise quieted down.

"I have one other thing to announce. Yarrowpaw has decided to diverge from the path of a warrior, and become a medicine cat instead. Thus, as of today, Yarrowpaw is Ravenfur's apprentice." He announced. A somewhat shocked murmer went through all the cats, even Coonpaw, though he knew Yarrowpaw wasnt happy as a warrior. He looked over and saw Yarrowpaw sitting next ot Ravenfur, undeterred by his clan's reaction to his decision, and Coonpaw felt happy for him, that he had the desire to become a medicine cat, and had the courage to face that desire head on. He was sad, however, that his only real friend among the apprentices had now left him, however.

.

* * *

.

Coonpaw ate by himself that morning, nearly two weeks after Nightpaw and her siblings became apprentices. He hadnt had the courage to talk to Nightpaw much, and Yarrowpaw was busy withis own training, which he couldnt truly explain to Coonpaw, leaving the little apprentice by himself. He looked up when he heard someone padding up, and was greeted to the sight of Ravenpaw.

"Mind if I join?" He asked, a mouse dangling in his jaws. Coonpaw shook his head, and Ravenpaw sat in front of him, the bones of the mouse making audible cracks as the tom ate. Coonpaw kept his attention to his own mouse, not really sure if he should say anything as Ravenpaw licked his teeth idly.

"Hey, Coonpaw, I actually had a question for you." Ravenpaw said. Coonpaw looked up at him, confused.

"Yeah?"

"Your sister, Shadowpaw. Does she like Firekit?" Ravenpaw asked somewhat hesitently.

Coonpaw stared at him wide eyes for a moment, blinking a few times.

"I think so, why?" He asked. Ravenpaw looked away.

"No reason." He muttered. Coonpaw looked down at his paws, wondering if he upset Ravenpaw.

"Do you miss Yarrowpaw?" Ravenpaw asked suddenly. Coonpaw looked up, shocked, before hesitanly nodding.

"Well, he only decided to become a medicine cat, so there isnt really all that much a difference now." Ravenpaw said. Coonpaw nodded, and looked over at the medicine cat's den, wishing he could play with Yarrowpaw again.

"If you need a friend, how about me?" Ravenpaw asked. Coonpaw stared at him, shocked, and wide eyes. Ravenpaw nodded his head.

"Everyone needs a friend, and you are far less annoying than the others." He mewed. Coonpaw looked at him shock for a moment, before nodding.

"o-ok!" He said happily.

.

* * *

.

It was a moon later, after the next Gathering, when the whole clan was set into an uproar.

Starblaze had vanished, taking Bluefire and Wolfwind with her.

.

.

* * *

.

.

I didnt spell check this XD anyway, next chapter is a Starblaze Chapter.

This also marks when things are gunna go to hell for poor Coonpaw (you'll see)


	6. Author's Note

This is just an apology to all my readers out there. Due to certain circumstances, updates will be slow comming. For those curious, though I AM working on them.

The events tht are holding me up are as follows:

Just moved to California

I have no home computer

I am in two different schools

I am working (with a payceck!)

I will update eventually, but it will take time.

Sorry!

xx

To let all Blazing Star readers know, Then ext updates will be, in my mind, rather cruel, and somewhat graphic in their violence (at least, the Coonpaw chapters) We'll also get our first gay kitties, something the main series hints at with subtext, but nothing more. Have fun guessing who is gay (if you get it right, kudos to you!)

To all Journey of a lifetime readers, Robin will get her badge next chapter, and Erin wll probably leave the group. Something bad will also happen to Ashley.

To all Sun and the Sky, Moon and the Star readers, I pomise, a proper lemon (yaoi style) will appear. PLEASE VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT IT TO BE! (the choices are VanitasxVentus or LeonXCloud. VxV is more bondage type though, and will take longer to write)


	7. Chapter 4

Starblaze strifled a yawn, unsure of what she should do at the moment. She had spent a good deal of time going through Sunclan territory, and now stood at Sun-Drownclan's side of the border, looking around restlessly. Bluefire and Wolfwind stood behind her, both looking somewhat uneasy about leaving the clan's territory, and being on another's, expecially when it was known that Longstar did not like Starblaze any more than a rabbit liked a hawk.

She knew her reasons where entirely selfish, and knew that many of her clanmates would be worried and hurt at her leaving, expecially since Wolfwind and Bluefire decided to tag along when they caught her leaving, yet she coudlnt help it. Her desire to know where she came from, whom she was to go to, and the identity of the tom that carried her had begun to tug at her mind to a point that she just couldnt handle it any longer, and she had to go and find out for herself.

Bluefire and Wolfwind had been completely unintentional. Starblaze had chosen to sneak out near dawn, when she had taken the night watch. Wolfwind was to replace her at morning, so she could go sleep while the clan awakened, but Starblaze had chosen to take her leave minutes before Wolfwind was to take her place. She had been caught by Bluefire, who had left to make dirt and was held back till Wolfwind came. Forcing her to explain, Starblaze told her reasons to having to leave, and then the two forced her to let them join in the journey. They had reasoned with her that her skills as a warrior alone may not be enough to keep her safe and keep her going, and she allowed them to go, even thought she tried to argue to them about their apprentices, but they shrugged it off.

Now they were waiting for her friend in Sun-drownclan, Patchpelt, once Patchpaw, to come and lead them safely through the territory. If caught, Starblaze all ready had devised the plan to claim they were headed to the Moonstone, seeking assistance of Starclan for a personal matter that she dared not ask her leader about. It was far fetched, and most likely to fail, but Starblaze could think of nothing else. With Patchpelt helping her, though, she hoped they would make it through Sun-Drownclan without any problems.

This left Starblaze with time to think. A dangerous thing, provided, as her thoughts turned to her mate a kits. Would they be all right without her? Coonpaw was still so small and easily bullied! Though she knew Snowfur would guide him along the right path. Talonpaw was a bit head strong, and wasnt known for being overly intelligent, but she knew Mistfrost would help him with that. Shadowpaw was whimsical, but with Sandtail's guidance, Starblaze knew she'd become a powerfull warrior.

Smallclaw worried her the most, actually. She knew her mate was a strong, reliable tom cat, powerful, and beautiful in his own way. Able to think things through, and not prone to emotional outbursts, making him an ideal warrior, but she worried for him, due to her own absence. Since they mated, his attatchment for her grew, and she worried if he would handle her leaving. It was something that stayed in the back of her mind since she decided to leave, and more than once, she thought of letting him in on it, and asking him to come along.

However, she also knew he would not allow her to leave if he knew, regardless if he was going or not, and she couldnt leave her five kits in the clan without both their parents. She knew her clan qould watch over and guide them, but she knew the pains of not having your parents, and wondering if they would be proud of you.

These thoughts tormented her, and she licked her chest lightly, getting an odd glance from Bluefire as the she-cat sat next to Wolfwind, who was keeping look out.

"He's here." Wolfwind suddenly said, glancing up to the Sun-drownclan cat that was walking towards them, Patchpelt's black and white fur standing out in the folliage.

"We need to be quick, I dont know how long it will be before another hunting and patrol party goes out." He said urgently. Starblaze nodded, looking back at Sunclan territory for the final time, before she dashed ahead with Patchpelt in the lead, Bluefire and Wolfwind falling behind her.

xx

Starblaze was amazed at the differences in territory between Sun-Drownclan and Sunclan. She was so used to having trees overhead, birds chirping, and underbrush to go through, that running through plains with no shrubbery or trees made her very uneasy. A glance to Bluefire and Wolfwind confirmed for her that they didnt like it at all either. Still, they followed Patchpelt as he ran full speed, not stopping, through the territory, keeping an eye farther into the territory to make sure his clanmates weren't comming.

It took then half a day to get near the end of Sun-drownclan border, towards highstones, before Patchpelt finally found a place they could rest in ease.

"There isnt a clan connecting thise border, so patrols rarely come here. Prey is much more scarce as well, making it difficult to hunt." He explained as Starblaze, Bluefire, and Wolfwind settled down, panting, and out of breath. Starblaze nodded in confirmation, and looked over the Sun-Drownclan territory.

"It is unnerving without any trees or bushes to help you hunt. How do you manage?" She asked, genuinely confused, though Patchpelt gave her an odd look, like he might be offended.

"I can't understand how your clan can hunt with all that noise and such, it confuses me as well." He replied. Starblaze nodded, understanding. Each clan had their territory, and with that, their own skills. Still, Sun-drownclan could keep its treeless territory for all she cared. She knew she'd never be able to hunt there. It unnerved her to much just to travel through the territory.

"We need to get going." Patchpelt said. Starblaze heard Bluefire give a hiss of tired annoyance, but they all understood the dire situation they were in.

xx

They had parted ways at the end of Sun-Drownclan's territory.

"I wont be able to help you on your journey back, so you'll need to be carefull." Patchpelt had warned Starblaze. Starblaze had told him not to worry, and the three cats set on their way, stopping a little ways out of Sun-Drownclan to hunt and rest for the night, to tired to continue on. The moon was almost full that night, giving everything a white glow. Starblaze didn't want to look at Bluefire and Wolfwind as she stood watch for the first half of the night. It felt to depressing to watch her sister and her mate together, happy, when she was alone, without her own.

Thinking of mates made Starblaze worry for Shadestalker and Fernwill. Though she knew Shadestalker would eventually get a nice she-cat to help him with his self-depreciative issues, she worried for Fernwill. Fernwill was a great warrior, Starblaze herself knew, but she worried about how Fernwill never really seems interested in other cats. She dedicates every waking moment to the well being and happiness of her clan, while not stopping for a moment to think of her own.

Whether Fernwill's dedication to her clan was an ambition to be leader on day, or just a genuine dedication to being a warrior, Starblaze couldnt say, but she hoped that Fernwill would one day find the joys of a mate, even if the she-cat wanted to be leader, or didn't want kits of her own. It was to sad to live life alone.

Starblaze yawned, her eyes drooping, though it would be some time still before Bluefire would take her place. She let her thoughts shift to her kits, to keep her awake.

Talonpaw, who was so energetic, and rough, she worried his energy might make training hard, but from what she was told, he was doing greatly, which had made her proud. Shadowpaw, who might be over eager to find a mate, or maybe she just liked to mewl after seemingly strong toms like a love-struck kitten just for the fun of it, Starblaze worried for as well. She worried the she-cat wouldnt take her training seriously, but Sandtail has been whipping her into shape, from what Starblaze knew.

Coonpaw gave her the greatest concern. He was always so meek, never being able to really speak out, and so small and weak, that even now, Starblaze fretted over him in her mind, hoping that he was doing all right with her absence, that the other apprentices were not picking on him, that he was eating enough, and that his training with Snowfur was doing well.

Starblaze shook her head, to clear her thoughts, but was finding it hard to concentrate as she tried to stay awake. She thought more on her clan, and wondered about her leader. Blazestar was a great leader, dedicated to his clan's needs, Starblaze knew, but she had her doubts that he was happy, even with his mate, Leaftail. The root of her doubts came from Yarrowpaw and Darkpaw, both of whom had been given to her to raise by Blazestar. The two kits certainly looked a lot like him, not in color, maybe, but they had the same shoulders and facial structures. Darkpaw's coloration made Starblaze think to that kittypet, Robin, and wondered just how involved Blazestar was with her. She had only seen them once or twice together, yet, looking back on it, Starblaze was able to see a familiar air of ease around them, as if they were good friends, or maybe more.

It made Starblaze wonder greatly if Blazestar really loved his current mate, Leaftail.

Thinking of Leaftail, who currently resided in the Elder's den, made Starblaze remember just how old Braveheart, Blazestar, and Snowfur were, being some of the older cats, senior warriors, in the clan. She knew at least, that Snowfur was retiring after training Coonpaw, but she wondered about Braveheart. Certainly, he couldnt stay deputy for much longer? Starblaze shook her head more violently, banishing that train of thought quickly. It wouldnt do her good to think of such things now, things that wouldput her on edge, and make her want to abandon her journey all together.

She woke up Bluefire a little while later, and then went to sleep herself, dreaming of her clan, her mate, her kits, and of the future they could have.

xx

xxx

xx

Chapter isnt to long, due to how hard it is to type on my job's computer. Coonpaw's chapter is next, and will be a lot longer. It will also start the hell that Coonpaw and Sunclan is about to go through. You'll see.

REVIEW PLEASE! I REALLY wanna know what you think!

QUESTION TO ALL FANS! Who is your favorite character so far in Blazing Star? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! IT MAY DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT THEY LIVE LATER ON!


	8. Chapter 5

Starblaze, Bluefire, and Wolfwind's disappearance hadn't been truly noticed for at least two days. Many of the clan simply assumed at first they had all gone out hunting or something, not realizing they had vanished at first. When they finally realized, the clan had gone in an uproar, and they had searched the entire Sunclan territory for them, but couldn't only find their trail up until they had crossed the border to Sun-Drownclan.

Some cats asked about them at the next Gathering, but received nothing but blank and confused stares. No cat knew where they went, or why, but soon, Blazestar had to order the rest of the clan to simply move on, and believe they would soon return.

Coonpaw had felt devastated by his mother's sudden disappearance, and was grateful that Snowfur let him off of training for a few days to let him recover. He worried about Bonepaw and Nightpaw, however, who now had no mentors, but he knew Blazestar would give them new ones soon.

Coonpaw looked out across the camp, and how each cat was still uneasy about the sudden disappearance of three of their warriors. By far the ones most effected by their disappearance besides Coonpaw and his siblings, were Smallclaw, Ivyspirit, Fernwill, and Leaftail. Leaftail was currently in the medicine cat's den, being treated by Ravenfur and her apprentice, Yarrowpaw, for a sickness that had taken her due to her own grief. Fernwill barely talked anymore, aside from making sure each clan member was there and all right. Otherwise, she spent as much time as she could on patrols or hunting parties, any reason to get out of the camp, and look for her lost siblings.

Smallclaw had been completely devastated, to the point where he didn't talk to anyone. Coonpaw had tried talking to him, but his father only had a blank, glazed over gaze, not really looking at anyone or anything. He still brought prey back when he went hunting, he still attended clan meetings, but he didn't talk, didn't focus, and didn't connect to anyone anymore. It was like he was hallow on the inside, and it was tearing Coonpaw apart.

Ivyspirit angered him more than anything by how she reacted. She seemed to think that Starblaze's leaving was the best thing that could have happened and spent every day around his father, talking to him, rubbing against him, trying to get his attention. She had no respect for the fact that Smallclaw just lost his mate, or that his kits now no longer have their mother there, and the clan acknowledged that if they were not dead, they may have been taken, but they have not received any word from Starclan about the matter, and Coonpaw was terrified that they would receive word, and it would turn out they had abandoned their clanmates.

Coonpaw had been assigned to the hunting patrol, and despite not feeling the desire to hunt or train, he went anyway, happy for a small distraction from his own grief and pain. He had tried consoling his siblings, but Darkpaw spent his time with Amberkit, Yarrowpaw had sent him away with the excuse that Ravenfur was training him, and he needed to memorize the herbs, Talonpaw had told him to buzz off, and Shadowpaw was to busy trying to talk to Ravenpaw to try and listen to him. Wildkit and Ravenpaw had expressed their sympathies to him, much how everyone else in the clan had, but he had had enough of it, and wanted out.

The air was clean in the afternoon air. Birds chirped in the trees, and as he opened his mouth, he could smell the scents of prey, and behind him, the other cats in his hunting party, though he never bothered to see who he was going with, he just did as he was told, and kept staring at the ground. He was told where to hunt, and went there without complaint, not realizing where he was sent until he looked up through a gap in the underbrush, and saw the fences that blocked off Twoleg Place.

Upon one of the fences sat a cat he didn't recognize, but seemed familiar to him. It was a she-cat that had pretty brown fur and two white stripes, one on each of her sides. Her green eyes were staring intently into the forest on Sunclan's side of the border. She leapt down from the fence, pacing just before the border, as if thinking. A beautiful golden she-cat suddenly leapt down from her fence, joining her. The two seemed to be talking, when the brown she-cat stepped over the border, walking fully into the territory.

Coonpaw dashed at her instantly, growling, and pawing at her with sheathed claws. He wouldn't draw blood unless necessary, just as he was taught, but the she-cat caught him unaware, going under him and flipping him, cuffing his flank with a sheathed paw as he went over her and onto the ground.

"You won't beat me with Sunclan attacks, apprentice." She mewed at him in a voice that sounded amused, and also pained. Coonpaw shook his head, getting up to face her again, but she didn't take either a defensive or offensive stance.

"You must be Starblaze's kit, Coonpaw, right?" She asked. Coonpaw froze, his ears erect at her. This kittypet knew his mother. He flattened his ears in suspicion, his tail lashing behind him violently.

"How do you know my mother?" He asked. The she-cat gave a chuckle, nodding to the she-cat behind her.

"My name is Robin. This is my daughter, Goldie. We want to see Blazestar. Would you escort us to the Sunclan camp?" She asked. Coonpaw hissed in annoyance.

"How do you know my mother?" He pressed. Robin looked at him with an amused eye.

"We've talked a few times. She came to see me a while ago actually. On her way to talk to her own mother, then she mentioned she was leaving the clan for a while." She said. Coonpaw flinched as if Robin had struck him.

"W-why did she leave?" He asked his voice hesitant, almost breaking. Pain was welling up again in his chest as he thought of his mother, and he had to fight back the urge to scream at this strange she-cat.

"If I tell you, will you take me to Blazestar?" She asked. Coonpaw thought about it, before he nodded.

"Deal." He said. Robin nodded as well.

"Starblaze and I know each other from way back; I met her while she was an apprentice actually. She wanted to know more about her mother, a she-cat named Princess that lives near by. I don't really recall if they ever actually spoke, but after some time, she became curious about the cat that took her from Princess into the clans. She knew she wasn't meant to live in Sunclan, and that made her curious about where she was really supposed to go." Robin said, stopping for a moment to think. Goldie nudged her shoulder a bit, and Robin nodded.

"Simple to say really, she left to find that cat. At least, that is what she told me she was going to do. If she succeeds or not I don't know. Leaf Bare is here, and the terrain beyond the clans is treacherous in this weather." She said. Now Coonpaw worried for his mother for a whole new reason. Still, he was happy to know now why she had left. Coonpaw prayed to Starclan that she would find that cat and return home swiftly. He looked up to find Robin and Goldie looking at him expectantly.

"Well?" Goldie asked suddenly, shocking Coonpaw. Coonpaw hesitated, but nodded.

"Follow me." He said, leading them through the dying brush and snow to camp.

Xxx

The camp was abuzz with murmuring and activity when Coonpaw had finally reached it, Robin and Goldie following behind. As soon as he entered, he understood why. Smokepaw, Lightningpaw, and Snowpaw had all passed their assessments, and were being made warriors soon. Blazestar was going to call a clan meeting at anytime to announce it.

Coonpaw felt happy for them, and wondered why Palepaw wasn't being made a warrior. He saw the she-cat at one end of the camp, near the warrior's den, talking to her mentor Fernwill. It seemed she was angry, and Coonpaw guessed she hadn't passed her assessments.

He led Robin and Goldie towards Blazestar's den, seeing his leader near the entrance with Braveheart. Coonpaw heard some of the murmuring stop as his clan members noticed Robin and Goldie. Coonpaw felt hot with embarrassment as Blazestar looked up at him with wide, almost disbelieving eyes.

"Blazestar, these two kittypets, Robin and Goldie, wanted to see you." Coonpaw said hurriedly when they were close enough. Blazestar stared at Robin, then at Goldie, with wide eyes. Coonpaw took a few steps away to give them some room. He couldn't help but notice that Goldie had a striking resemblance to Blazestar. When he looked up and saw Darkpaw, he noticed that Darkpaw's black stripe, and Robinpaw's white stripes, their brown fur, also looked eerily similar.

"Blazestar. For reasons I care not to name, I have come to ask you an incredibly important question: Will you allow my daughter Goldie and I to join Sunclan?" Robin asked her voice clear and determined. The camp was silent as she had talked, every cat listening in.

Sudden protests arose. Tigerstripe being one of the loudest.

"We can't let this kittypet join! We've plenty of warriors, kittypets should return to their twolegs!" He hissed at Robin and Goldie. Neither she-cat so much as flinched, nor looked at him. Coonpaw could see opposition in other cats as well. Duststorm, Palepaw, Firekit, and Flamefur. He could hear other voices, but not recognize them or see where they came from.

Braveheart stepped away, nodding to Blazestar, before going to join Coonpaw's mentor, Snowfur, among some of the cats who seemed to have all ready welcomed the thought of letting Robin and Goldie join. Coonpaw himself wasn't sure yet if he liked the idea, but he knew he would go with whatever Blazestar chose.

Blazestar took a few moments to let others say their peace, before jumping up on the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join bellow the Highrock for a clan meeting!" He called, though he hadn't needed. All cats were present. Coonpaw padded over to Ravenpaw, Wildkit, and Yarrowpaw near the medicine cat's den, sitting with them.

"I have some announcements, and I want complete SILENCE as I speak them, understand?" He asked, stressing the word silent. Nods and murmurs of agreement came. Blazestar nodded.

"First I will address the issue of Robin and Goldie joining. I wish to tell that Robin herself is clan born. She was my denmate even, and had apprentice training. She was a day before her warrior ceremony when she left. Factoring this in, I have decided that yes, Robin and Goldie may join Sunclan." He said. Uproar started among the cats that protested, but Blazestar's loud screech silenced them.

"I said SILENCE!" He hissed. All cats remained dead silent at this point. Coonpaw was almost afraid to breath. Blazestar nodded at Robin, who nodded back, appreciation and gratefulness in her eyes.

"Now that that is over, I have some joyous news as well. I am told that Snowpaw, Smokepaw, and Lightningpaw have all passed their assessments and are ready to be named warriors. I will now perform their warrior ceremonies." He said. An air of excitement rippled through the clan as the three apprentices went to the center of the group, before Blazestar.

"Tigerstripe, are you satisfied that Snowpaw is ready to become a warrior?" Blazestar asked the senior warrior. Tigerstripe nodded.

"Yes, she is ready."

"I, Blazestar, leader of Sunclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

Blazestar looked down at Snowpaw, who looked back up with bright clear eyes.

"Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your own life?" He asked.

"I do." Her voice seemed louder than normal when she spoke. Coonpaw watched in an eager, yet saddened state. He wondered if both his parents would also be present when he became a warrior.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Snowpaw, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Snowsong. Starclan honors your enthusiasm and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Sunclan." He said. He leapt down and touched his muzzle to Snowsong's head, and Snowsong licked his shoulder. Coonpaw called out Snowsong's name, along with all of the other cats in the clan.

Looking over, Coonpaw noticed that Robin was also chanting Snowsong's name, but Goldie was silent, looking uncomfortable. She didn't seem to know what to do, but began chanting when Robin gave her a comforting nudge, whispering something in her ear.

Blazestar leapt back up to the Highrock, this time looking at Smokepaw.

"Whitestorm, are you satisfied that Smokepaw is ready to become a warrior?" Blazestar asked. The clan went silent again, and Smokepaw stepped forward a little so he was in the clearing. Coonpaw saw Whitestorm nod, his amber eyes seeming to glow with pride.

"Yes, he is ready." He said. Blazestar nodded, and looked down at Smokepaw.

"I, Blazestar, leader of Sunclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the wars of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." He looked down into Smokepaw's quiet and calm eyes. Coonpaw knew Smokepaw would be an excellent warrior.

"Smokepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your own life?" He asked. Smokepaw nodded.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Smokepaw, from this moment forward you shall be known as Smokeheart. Starclan honors your patience and forethought, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Sunclan." He said, leaping down and pressing his muzzle to Smokeheart's head. Despite Smokeheart's calm demeanor, Coonpaw could see the flash of excitement and pride in his eyes. Coonpaw knew he would make a valued and well respected warrior of Sunclan, maybe one day leader.

Coonpaw knew that if ever became leader, he would choose a cat like Smokeheart to be his deputy.

Blazestar leapt back onto the Highrock as Lightningpaw made his way forward, over eager to gain his warrior name. He calmed slightly when his mentor, Duststorm, cuffed him on the ear lightly as he passed, but Coonpaw could still see the bright glow of ambition, excitement, and mischief in his eyes.

"Duststorm, are you satisfied that Lightningpaw is ready to become a warrior?" Blazestar asked the brown speckled tom. Duststorm nodded his head, looking at Lightningpaw out of the corner of his eye as he spoke, before turning his eyes back to Blazestar.

"Yes, he is ready." He said. Coonpaw could easily tell he was still a little worried about the apprentice, but was confident in Lightningpaw's abilities.

"I, Blazestar, leader of Sunclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.

Lightningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Lightningpaw, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Lightningclaw. Starclan honors your strength and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Sunclan." Blazestar called. The clan chanted the names of the new warriors, happy that they had been given their warrior names.

"As said by the warrior code, Snowsong, Smokeheart, and Lightningclaw must sit a silent vigil over the clan while we all rest tonight. I trust they can watch over us, that is all." He said, leaping down from the Highrock again. Lightningclaw, Smokeheart, and Snowsong all kept quiet as they took places to stand vigil, but Coonpaw could tell Snowsong and Lightningclaw were dying to talk to their friends and family as the clan became abuzz with the noise of many cats talking to each other.

"Do you think Blazestar made the right choice?" Coonpaw asked Yarrowpaw before the larger yellow and black tom could leave. Yarrowpaw shrugged his shoulders, licking a paw in thought.

"Who knows, but I think he did." Yarrowpaw said. Coonpaw nodded his head in agreement. His own personal feelings didn't matter, but he couldn't help but feel that Robin and her daughter were meant to be a part of Sunclan.

"Coonpaw, you'd make a good leader some day." Yarrowpaw said suddenly, shocking Coonpaw.

"What do you mean me? Leader of Sunclan? Impossible!" Coonpaw said, mortified at the thought. All cats held a slight desire to be leader one day, sure. Coonpaw himself had imagined and dreamed of earning the clan's respect and being made leader one day, but that was all they had been.

"I don't have the ambition to be leader. I would be happy just as a respected warrior of the clan!" Coonpaw muttered, looking out. His only desire was to defend his clan, to defend and honor it with his life if needed.

"That is exactly why I think you'd make a good leader one day. Ambition can ruin a cat, but the desire to only do what is best for your clan, the desire to protect it no matter if it costs you your life, those are the qualities a good leader needs. Qualities I know you have." Yarrowpaw said. Coonpaw hated how sometimes it seemed Yarrowpaw could read his mind, but he nodded, understanding Yarrowpaw's point.

"I just hope I can become a warrior first." He said. Yarrowpaw nodded, and then trotted after Ravenfur to the medicine cat's den.

Coonpaw sat by himself in the clan as cats began to go to their nests in the dens. Robin and Blazestar talked quietly by the leader's den, and Coonpaw couldn't help but notice how friendly and open they seemed around each other. He remembered watching his mother and father like that, and many of the other couples in the clan. Coonpaw sighed, and looked around some more, trying to dull his mind and not think about things.

He couldn't help but notice the gray around Robin and Blazestar's muzzles. He knew they were getting older, but Coonpaw didn't want to think of Blazestar dying anytime soon. He was distracted momentarily by Moonpool and Mistfrost across the camp near the warrior's den.

Mistfrost licked Moonpool's ear as they talked, making Moonpool give him a playful cuff on the ear. They looked like they were having fun. Something about it made Coonpaw feel a little jealous. He wondered if he'd ever be with Nightpaw like that. Before slipping into the apprentice den, he noted that Moonpool's stomach seemed a little bloated, which seemed odd to him since the clan hadn't had that much to eat due to leaf bare.

X

Coonpaw loved training. He made a quick jab at Snowfur and pounced away quickly before Snowfur could strike back, feigning one way, feigning the other way, before striking her on the other side with a paw.

"Good, you are getting faster. Use that speed to your advantage as much as you can in battle." Snowfur panted, plopping down on the ground. Coonpaw nodded, a little winded from the training, but eager for more. He loved learning battle moves and hunting prey, especially since his pelt melded into the foliage well to hide him easier then the other apprentices, but his mentor was obviously tired and needing a rest.

Snowfur wasn't as young as she used to be, and Coonpaw knew she would retire soon. He also knew she may not be able to complete his training, so he tried to be the best apprentice possible to make it easier on her. He practiced battle moves and hunting moves as much as possible, and tried to memorize the necessary things for hunting, such as moving quietly and keeping down wind.

"Coonpaw, Nightpaw and Whitestorm are hunting now near Twolegplace. Why don't you see if you can help them catch more prey before returning to camp?" Snowfur asked in short breaths. Coonpaw nodded his head quickly, eager to be off and see Nightpaw. Snowfur got uneasily to her paws.

"Good, but be careful. Robin had mentioned that some new twolegs have dogs that they let loose." She said. Coonpaw nodded before dashing off as Snowfur went back to camp, coughing lightly in the chilled air.

Coonpaw found Whitestorm and Nightpaw fairly quickly, following their scent and tracking them. He was told they were all ready returning however, as Whitestorm had caught a thrush, and Nightpaw managed to get a rather large rabbit.

Whitestorm walked ahead of them, within ear shot, as Coonpaw helped Nightpaw with the rabbit.

"Thank you, Coonpaw, you are a great help." Nightpaw said to him. Coonpaw purred a little, feeling warm from her praise. He noticed she looked a little troubled though.

"You all right?" He asked around a mouthful of rabbit. Nightpaw nodded her head.

"Quite fine, really. Talonpaw confessed that he likes me though, and I'm not quite sure how to handle it." She admitted. Coonpaw felt an icy feeling grip his heart at the revelation. He wasn't sure what to do now either.

"D-do you like him back?" He asked. Nightpaw thought for a moment, before answering.

"He is what most she-cats would want in a mate, I suppose. He is a powerful apprentice, and will make a powerful warrior, I know, but I am not sure. I haven't decided yet. I am still an apprentice, why should I need to think of a mate yet?" She asked him, but it wasn't really a question. Coonpaw shrugged his shoulders, not looking at her.

"I like you a lot." He muttered, hoping the rabbit muffled his words enough that she couldn't hear. She nuzzled his shoulder lightly, making him so warm he was sure his pelt must have turned red, and his tail shooting straight into the air momentarily before he started to calm down.

"I like you a lot to." She said, dashing ahead of him to join Whitestorm as they entered the camp. Coonpaw stood motionless at the entrance for a few moments, willing his brain to process what had just happened. It took him until Tigerstripe hissed at him from behind, returning from a border patrol, to finally get him in the camp.

X

Coonpaw shook his head, licking his chest in the morning air. Firekit and Wildkit's apprentice ceremony was today, but Coonpaw wasn't sure who would mentor them. Nightpaw and Bonepaw were now being mentored by Whitestorm and Ivyspirit. Moonpool had moved to the queen's den now, expecting Mistfrost's kits, so that left Bloodleaf, Turtleclaw, Pantherheart, Shadestalker, Duststorm, and Blazestar as possible mentors. Coonpaw knew Turtleclaw, Pantherheart, and Bloodleaf would not be asked, so he deducted that Firekit and Wildkit's mentors would be Shadestalker and Duststorm.

Firekit and Wildkit were kept in the nursery to be properly groomed, and he could occasionally hear protests from Firekit, making Coonpaw chuckle. He remembers his mother grooming him for his apprentice ceremony as well. The sudden thought of Starblaze made a sharp jab of pain go through his chest, but he pushed it out as he saw Smallclaw, Ivyspirit, Bonepaw, and Ravenpaw returning from a hunting patrol. Like most patrols this leaf bare, their catch was alarmingly small. It was getting to the point that Coonpaw refused to eat now, unless the queens and elders had been fed first.

It wasn't a rule yet, as there was still a good amount of prey being caught, but most of the apprentices and warriors went without until the queens and elders had had their fill first. Blazestar himself was looking thin when he walked around camp.

Ravenpaw dropped the small mouse he had caught straight off in the elder's den before walking towards Coonpaw, only to be stopped by Shadowpaw. They talked a bit, before Ravenpaw gave Coonpaw a sympathetic look, turning to talk to Shadowpaw. Despite the slight twinge of jealousy, Coonpaw actually felt happy that his sister was finally able to talk to and get along with Ravenpaw. The two really seemed to be getting along, and Coonpaw hoped all went well for them.

Yarrowpaw emerged from the medicine cat's den, though, and trotted over to join him. He didn't speak at first, just sat next to him. It was then that Coonpaw noticed that he was almost as big as Yarrowpaw. This shocked him since he always was so much smaller.

"A lot of cats are getting sick." Yarrowpaw muttered sadly. Coonpaw nodded, understanding his pain. Birdkit, One-ear, Turtleclaw, Pantherheart, Sandtail, and even Braveheart and Blazestar had succumbed to Greencough due to the cold. Dawnflower had been edgy about Amberkit since, and Coonpaw had felt sorry for Darkpaw, who had enjoyed playing with Birdkit and Amberkit.

"Things will get better; Starclan won't let anything to bad happen to us." Coonpaw said as reassuringly as he could. Yarrowpaw looked a little doubtful at first, before nodding in agreement.

"I don't think they have abandoned us, I just believe that times are becoming harsh. Ravenfur keeps trying to find answers from Starclan, but they are silent on this." He said. He shook his head, though.

"Sometimes bad things happen though." He muttered to himself. Coonpaw nudged his shoulder, batting a bit of the snow on his front paws playfully, trying to cheer him up. Yarrowpaw gave a purr, before suddenly jumping onto Coonpaw, slamming into the snow. The two went back and forth from them, batting snow at each other and rolling around playfully. They didn't really notice when other apprentices joined in. They just wanted to have some fun.

X

Coonpaw was dreaming. That much, he knew. He recognized the territory around him. It was Sunclan during Leaf Fall, the leafs turning brown and gold, falling to the ground. He was walking, but he knew he wasn't himself. He could see his paws, and they were white, not the familiar black he was used to.

He had reached the border to Mistclan and crossed the river easily, and without any sign of caring about the clan cats. His mouth opened, and he could taste familiar scents of Mistclan cats. Walking into the dense trees, fog all ready rolling in to obscure his vision; he was met with an unfamiliar sight. A tom leading a she-cat, another tom, and two apprentices, a patrol! But Coonpaw didn't flee.

He couldn't hear the words, but he kept staring at one apprentice. It was a tom with black fur, white paws, and a white tail tip. The tom didn't have a face, but Coonpaw couldn't help but feel like he knew the tom.

Coonpaw woke with a jolt in the apprentice's den. He felt cold, and a little sore as Talonpaw was splayed over him in an attempt to keep warm from the cold morning air. Coonpaw huffed as he got out from under his brother, and carefully stepped over Wildpaw and Ravenpaw who had slept near him as he left the apprentice's den.

The morning was crisp, and cold, but Coonpaw didn't mind. He had a feeling of dread, but couldn't name it. He kept thinking of Robin's warning of dogs for a reason he could fathom, but he put it out of his mind, and now tried to concentrate on his clan.

X

Snowfur wasn't up for training that day. She had a bout of whitecough, and they were too worried about it turning into greencough, so Whitestorm offered to take Coonpaw hunting with him and Nightpaw.

Coonpaw was happy, despite his brother's jealous glares as they left camp. Leaf Bare was harsh, but Coonpaw hoped and prayed to Starclan they would find food. Birdkit had all ready passed from greencough, and the sick cats needed food to recover, something that was beginning to become shorter in supply.

Whitestorm made them split up, but for the first while, Nightpaw and Coonpaw hunted together. Coonpaw had managed to catch two mice, and Nightpaw had found a vole. They scuffed some snow over them to keep other predators from stealing them.

"Ravenpaw is worried that Braveheart wont recover." Nightpaw said suddenly, stopping. Coonpaw stopped walking and looked back at her, worried.

"He is a strong warrior, he'll recover." He said, but even as he said this, he knew it was unlikely. Like the elders and Blazestar himself, Braveheart was getting on his moons, and Coonpaw himself could tell the deputy should retire soon. Nightpaw shook her head, and looked up at the sky.

"So many cats sick and food is becoming scarce. It makes you wonder if Starclan has abandoned us." She said, her voice sounding hallow. Coonpaw gave a mewl of protest, and came over, nuzzling her shoulder lightly.

"Starclan hasn't forsaken us! I'm sure of it! Sometimes bad things happen that Starclan just can't control!" He said, remembering what Yarrowpaw had said. It made sense; Starclan was powerful, but not all powerful. Nightpaw looked at him with a pained expression, and finally, Coonpaw realized how much she truly cared about her clan's well being.

"We need to hunt." She said, looking away and sniffing the air for prey. Coonpaw shrank back when the sound of a stick breaking caught his ears. Nightpaw didn't hear it, to engross in looking for prey, but Coonpaw strained his ears, listening for the sound again.

Lightly, he could hear the sound of steps, something walking near by. He sniffed the air, but whatever it was, was downwind of him.

"Nightpaw." He whispered, peering out into the dense forest, snow littering the ground almost everywhere. Nightpaw looked up, her ears perking up, before she glanced around, alarmed. She heard the noise as well.

She padded close to him, her eyes around them. Neither could identify the source of the sound, but it sounded large, much larger than a cat. Coonpaw's heart slammed in his ribcage when he heard the sound of a low grumbling noise, a growl from something he had only seen at the Twoleg nests.

From out of the trees came the largest dog Coonpaw had ever seen, its gray coat and large body seemed horrific to him as drool dripped down from its open mouth, the fangs glistening ominously in the light.

The growl grew louder then, and Coonpaw took a small step back, urging Nightpaw to move back slowly, to not attract too much attention. The dog suddenly barked, and both Nightpaw and Coonpaw bolted, running for their lives. From behind him, he heard the thundering of the dog running through the forest after them, the dog barking and howling as it gained speed and began to catch up to the much smaller apprentice cats.

Fear gripped Coonpaw as he looked back and saw the dog was nearly upon him. If it caught either of them, they'd be dead quickly. Their only chance was to hope a warrior patrol was near by, despite how it seemed so unlikely.

Coonpaw felt his whole mind go cold with fear and terror when suddenly he fell over a tree root, sprawling on the dirt and snow floor of the forest, the dog giving a triumphant bark as it raced towards him.

Time seemed to slow as Coonpaw looked back, wide eyed at the dog, when something blurred his vision, and he heard the hiss of a cat, followed by the whine of the dog, backing up, its nose covered in blood, and torn from the claws of the cat that saved him.

Coonpaw saw Nightpaw, hissing with fury, defending him. Coonpaw tried to stand, but found he couldn't move a front and hind paw at all without pain. He let out a whimper, and tried to tell Nightpaw to run and leave him, but she didn't listen. She slashed at the dog when it grew near enough, but the dog was no longer afraid. It came at them full force.

Coonpaw could only remember pain in his body as he was slammed against a tree, the sickening sound of bones crunching, and the sound of many hissing cats as he fell into the dark oblivion of sleep.

x

xx

x

Next chapter will come soon, and be a Starblaze chapter :'3 Things are gunna go to hell for sunclan and Coonpaw from here on.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 6

Starblaze shivered and sniffed the air. New Leaf would come soon, so she wasn't so worried, but it was still cold and prey was hard to find. They needed to cross the jagged high rocks and hills that were connected to the mountains in order to reach Highstone, and from there they planned to search the nearby forest for any signs of a new cat that fit the description of the tom Starblaze was searching for.

"How much longer do you think it will take?" Bluefire asked, padding up to Starblaze as the white she-cat looked up the rocky edges of the large rocks blocking their path. Starblaze shook her head.

"I don't know."

And they continued on.

Climbing the rocks was treacherous. There was no way around, but they tried to find the easiest places to climb, and only started up once they had good holds on the edges so as to prevent falling. The higher they got, the more treacherous, especially once they stumbled upon ice in some of the crevices they reached for.

The three warriors worked even harder to be more careful. An injury here could be fatal, and they had no way to get any help if they were injured. Each was very aware of the high possibility of dying at this point, and how much more dangerous it could be to return on this pathway.

It took them the better part of a day to finally reach a pathway down the high ledges, made by Twolegs some moons ago that did not cross to the way they desired to go down. Still, the pathway did lead them towards the forest they were planning to go to, and they began the walk there.

Starblaze began to fill with a renewed hope and a gentle ache for the family she left behind to journey this far.

Xx

They stopped for the night at the edge of the forest. A Twoleg nest was nearby; their strange lights keeping them up half the night before the three cats grew used to it and could sleep. Wolfwind took first watch so the two she-cats could get some rest. Just because they had reached the forest did not mean they were going to have an easier time.

Starblaze's dreams were filled with the forest back home: of her mate, Smallclaw, of her kits, of her clan mates, of her friends in the other clans. She dreamed she was hunting a squirrel in the forest and had missed her chance, but found a large rabbit instead. She dreamed she was patrolling the borders of her clan, and fought off warriors of another clan that tried to cross over. She dreamed of the battle against Whitemist, and of her time in Moonclan as a kit.

She was woken by Bluefire, and took the last watch. Having guard duty over the two, Starblaze was given plenty of time to think, and though she desired so badly to learn her roots, Starblaze could now admit to herself how stupid this journey of hers was, and how she never should have let Bluefire and Wolfwind join her.

When dawn approached and she started hearing the loud thudding of large paws to the ground, followed by the distant sound of an excited howl, a sudden shiver of ice-cold fear shot down Starblaze's spine and into her heart. Her fear came true when she saw the large from of a dog racing after a rabbit, and then caught sight of her.

"Wolfwind! Bluefire! Get up quick!" She screeched, quickly batting them with a near psychotically frantic that woke them quickly and got their attention. As they blinked away their sleep, Starblaze quickly darted up a nearby tree, hissing and spitting towards the dog. Bluefire and Wolfwind followed her once they realized the dog was coming towards them, and the three warriors climbed as fast as they could to the highest branch they could reach.

The dog gave a frustrated howl as it slammed into the tree trunk, the force of it nearly knocking the three warriors off their branch. Bluefire slipped, and dangled precariously, gripping the branch with her front paws and yowling loudly for help. The dog leapt up just as Starblaze and Wolfwind grabbed ahold of her, and with a yank on Bluefire's tail, the dog forced all three cats tumbling down to the ground, landing on top of Bluefire, making the she-cat give a yowl of pain that chilled Starblaze to the bone.

Fear and fury running through Starblaze, she stood and slashed at the dog who tried to pull Bluefire away at the tail, slicing open the dog's nose. The dog still didn't let go, and bit harder down on Bluefire's tail. Bluefire let out a whimpering wail, and Wolfwind suddenly leapt into the air, landing on the dog's neck and shoulders, slashing everywhere he could with his claws. Starblaze stashed at the dog's face and eyes, ripping one open.

The dog finally let go, howling and throwing Wolfwind off, who quickly got back on his feet and turned back to the offensive. The dog growled, advancing menacingly, when another dog suddenly rammed into it, taking the dog, and the warriors, by surprise. The dog howled in indignation as the smaller dog slammed it to the ground, barking and biting at whatever it could until the larger dog finally gave up and ran with its tail between its hind legs. Wolfwind and Starblaze stood by Bluefire, who had yet to get up from the ground. Her front leg was twisted sickly, and her tail was so bloody and mangled Starblaze realized with a sick sensation that Bluefire would all but lose it.

Wolfwind hissed as the new dog came near. The dog whimpered, its floppy ears hanging loosely around its head. Its fur was white and brown, and its green eyes peered at them sympathetically.

"Allen… Help!" It said, so suddenly that at first, Wolfwind and Starblaze were struck speechless. The dog looked over to the Twoleg nest and called out again for this mysterious 'Allen' to 'help', barking loudly. A sudden mewl from a cat was a response, and a small white cat came into view, padding over to them with eyes that showed a sympathetic worry.

"What is the matter?" The cat asked. It was a tom, pure white in appearance with blue eyes. It was small, about apprentice sized really, but something about it made Starblaze believe it was much older. The tom looked to Bluefire, and his eyes darkened.

"Ah! Let me see!" the small tom said, rushing over without any fear of damage to himself. Wolfwind's ears flattened, his fur bristling, but Starblaze gave a warning hiss for him to calm down. The small white tom looked Bluefire over, gently prodding her with his paw in various places with the same care and precision that Starblaze remembered seeing in Ravenfur's treatments.

"Her tail needs to come off. It is useless now and it will only get in the way if you don't. Her front leg is twisted. It isn't broken, but twisted. A few days' rest and she'll be able to walk, so long as this tail heals nicely and doesn't get infected. I need some supplies though. Sarah! I need my stuff!" the tom suddenly yowled at the dog. The dog blinked once, before taking off towards the Twoleg nest, leaving the four cats to themselves.

"Sarah, great dog, really. Not always the brightest in the nest, but she knows what to get." The tom said his eyes bright. Starblaze nodded.

"Will Bluefire be all right?" Wolfwind asked, nudging his mate's muzzle with care. Bluefire's eyes opened slightly, and she purred. Starblaze felt her heart tighten, and she wanted to throw up.

"She should be, given a few days. Now, who are you three, anyway?" the tom asked. Wolfwind's ears flattened again, and he didn't respond.

"My name is Starblaze. This is my sister, Bluefire, and her mate, Wolfwind. We are warriors of Sunclan, and we are on a journey." Starblaze explained. The tom nodded his head.

"My name now is Allen, but I was once called Tinycloud, a medicine cat apprentice of Sun-Drownclan, if you could believe. I left the clan moons ago, however. Our deputy, Thunderclaw, and I didn't really see whisker to whisker if you get my meaning." Allen said, looking down at Bluefire again.

"I… I see." Starblaze said, not recalling ever actually hearing of Ashwhisker ever having an actual apprentice, but then, she rarely ever knew of those things from other clans. It didn't affect Sunclan, after all. Allen nodded his head.

"Don't fret over it, it is the past. I don't know what you are planning to do now, but I can tell you that this she-cat can't go anywhere for a while still. She needs time to rest." He said. Starblaze nodded her head. She wouldn't risk any further injury to her two clanmates, to her sister and mate. Bluefire's eyes opened, and she looked up at Starblaze.

"Keep going, Starblaze. We came this far, so you can't quit now." She said, her voice a little weak. The dog, Sarah, finally returned carrying a large leaf in her mouth and gave it to Allen. Allen opened it to reveal various herbs and the like that Starblaze had seen in Ravenfur's den, before she turned back to Bluefire and shook her head.

"No, I can't Bluefire. You need rest, and this just proved to me that we never should have done this, I can't-"

"Go, I'll look after Bluefire, and then the three of us will return when you come back." Wolfwind said. Starblaze's ears flattened her eyes sad and worried. She didn't want to leave them.

"I will look after these two until you return, you have my word." Allen said, nodding his head to Starblaze. Starblaze looked down at Bluefire, who looked up at her with the love and caring that only a sister could give her.

"I'll come back." Starblaze vowed, touching her muzzle to Bluefire's.

She set out again, this time alone, and this time feeling even more heartbroken than ever before.

Xx

The forest near Highstones was deep and dark. It reminded Starblaze of the forests around Moonclan, rather than the forests around Sunclan that let in all kinds of light. She could hear many kinds of animals scurrying about and even saw a squirrel dart passed. Instinctively, Starblaze had lowered into a crouch, and had to force herself not to chase it.

Her heart was pounding, but she could not figure out why. Something was troubling her, not just the realization she could be finding what she was looking for, but some lingering feeling towards her mate and kits that made her want to turn tail and run. It worried Starblaze beyond belief. Not only that, thoughts of Bluefire, hurt and with only Wolfwind for protection, made her worry even more. She wanted to return, and soon.

She stopped at a small creek to drink some water, and was alerted to the sounds of gentle paw steps on the ground. She looked up, but dense foliage made it impossible for her to find the source of the noise.

"Who are you?" A sudden deep voice asked. Starblaze's ears flattened, and she whirled around, trying to find the source of the noise. She could see no one.

"Who are you?" The voice asked again. Starblaze crouched low to the ground, her red eyes looking everywhere she could manage.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice shaking lightly. She was afraid. There was a pause, before from the other side of the creek she saw a form emerge. It was a cat, large and imposing looking. Brown fur that was stitched by many scars all over his body. Green eyes that seemed so familiar to Starblaze peered at her from a cold gaze.

"I am Earthwing, warrior of Thunderclan. Now. Who. Are. You?" He asked, his voice settling into an almost chilling tone. Starblaze looked him over. His body was strong, despite the scars, and he looked like a formidable opponent. If he attacked, Starblaze was not sure she could win. Her ears had perked up at the mention of Thunderclan, however. The same clan she remembered Jayfeather telling her of.

"My name is Starblaze, warrior of Sunclan. However, I believe you may have tried to take me to Thunderclan." She said, looking at him fully now, standing tall. Her long tail waved slightly behind her, and her fear began to ease. She felt more confident.

"Jayfeather told me to find you if I wanted answers." She said her voice clear. The tom suddenly looked like she had just stricken him. His eyes were wide, and Starblaze crouched down into a defensive position, just in case he did leap at her. Finally, he made a mewling sound; it sounded so pathetic, that Starblaze instantly felt like a queen again, and saw Earthwing as her kit, despite how ridiculous that sounded.

"Then you are… my sister!" The tom mewled again, throwing caution into the wind and bounding over to her, nuzzling her neck and purring. Starblaze felt like a broken piece of her was finally being healed, and realized there was something she had been missing, even if she hadn't known what it was.

Now, all she needed were the answers to many of her other questions.

Such as questions about Thunderclan, Jayfeather, Earthwing, and about Starblaze herself.

However, as she nuzzled the side of her lost brother's neck, the feelings of that night when she was a kit, so long ago returning, all she could think of was how happy she was that she had her brother back.

X

X

Xx

X

X

This chapter took so long to write, and isn't even that long.

I'm sorry T-T to make it up to you; I'll let you know that the next 2-3 chapters are all Coonpaw chapters. Why? Because I don't really feel like showing all the events taking place between Earthwing and Starblaze (they will come to light, I promise, but some info that happens during this time has to stay a SECRET until book 4)

Also, for those curious, I am changing the name of Book 1 from 'Destiny's Beginning' to 'Rising Star' (there is a reason for this)

The dog, Sarah, is named after my friend, Kasarawolf (her real name) the cat is named after a cat I took care of a while back (he has no real importance in the story at this time, but he will once Sulphur comes around in the sequel series)

Next chapter will be hell. I'm sure you know one reason why.

Btw, One more cat is gunna be killed by a dog, just to let you know. (TELL ME WHO YOU THINK IT WILL BE! I'm curious on who wants who to die :'3 ) as a spoiler, it won't be Tigerstripe, Sandtail, or any of the kits/apprentices. Take your guess from there.

Snowfur will be retiring soon. So will Braveheart (and possibly Whitestorm. I haven't decided yet)

PLEASE REVIEW!

Sorry for the longer than normal update (I've been busy T-T )


	10. Chapter 7

Coonpaw awoke feeling terrible. His entire body hurt, his heart hurt, and he couldn't remember why. He had been on a hunting patrol, Birdkit had died of greencough and they needed food, he had been talking to Nightpaw, and then it went blank.

He cracked open his eyes to find himself in the medicine cat's den. Yarrowpaw was padding over to him quickly, a bundle of herbs in his jaws. He could see many other cats in the den, each receiving treatment from Ravenfur. He could also see One-Ear's limp body being taken out by two warriors who looked almost sickeningly thin.

"Coonpaw, are you awake?" Yarrowpaw asked gently, rubbing some chewed up herbs into something that hurt painfully in Coonpaw's side. Coonpaw gave a mangled mewl, trying hard to get up, but finding his front right paw hurt so badly he couldn't. Yarrowpaw quickly made him lie back down, hushing him with gentle licks to the top of the head and slight flicks of his tail on Coonpaw's shoulder.

"Coonpaw, you need to rest. You were attacked by the dogs Robin had warned us of, do you remember?" Yarrowpaw asked. Coonpaw blinked, his mind drawing a blank.

"D-dogs?" His voice sounded hoarse, and his throat hurt. Yarrowpaw left him for a moment, returning with a ball of moss dripping with water. Water never tasted so greatly to Coonpaw until that moment. When Coonpaw finished, Yarrowpaw discarded the ball, and continued tending to Coonpaw's wounds.

"It will take a few more weeks for your injuries to fully heal. You are very luck a patrol was nearby; otherwise you would have died like…." Yarrowpaw's voice trailed off. Sudden, sharp alarm filled Coonpaw.

"Die? Who died? Yarrowpaw!" Coonpaw began to panic, standing to his paws unsteadily and full of pain. Yarrowpaw yowled at him to lay back down, and Ravenfur rushed over, but Coonpaw dashed out as fast as he could, limping out to get a full view of his clan.

They were mourning the loss of the cats that died to drive out the dogs. Coonpaw shook with the horror as he looked at the mangled bodies of Duststorm, Tigerstripe, One-Ear, and an apprentice as they were all being mourned by the warriors of the clan. Coonpaw began to pant, slowly walking over to the apprentice, not hearing the saddened murmurs from the other cats as he continued walking. He shouldered pass another cat he didn't quite make out, and took a place with four other apprentice sized cats as he looked down at her mangled body.

There was barely any fur left on her body, but Coonpaw could still recognize her. As he stared down at her, his eyes so wide they hurt, Coonpaw felt numb, and did not feel it as Yarrowpaw and Ravenpaw nudged against him, forcing him to lay down.

Coonpaw gave out a choked yowl, before crying out as loud as he could. He felt like he was being ripped in two, his insides being gutted out of him. He could barely take it. He was almost thankful as Yarrowpaw, Ravenfur, and another warrior finally dragged him away from her.

Away from Nightpaw's mangled body.

Xx

Snowfur coughed, waking Coonpaw from his sleep. He cracked his eyes open, and looked over at his elderly mentor. He would not complete his training with her. He knew this for a fact. His only serious injury was a scrape on his shoulder, the rest was merely sore muscles and a twisted paw, but Coonpaw was so torn from Nightpaw's death he caught whitecough and had to stay in the medicine cat's den longer.

Snowfur's whitecough had developed into greencough, and now the she-cat was in danger of dying. Many warriors were going without food, and Coonpaw saw Braveheart come in often, sharing his food with her, or giving his meager rations to her completely. Added the fact that Moonpool was expecting kits now, and the whole clan was trying fervently to catch food.

Riverstorm, who knew how to fish, even began teaching warriors how to fish on the river's edges. It wasn't against the code, and the rivers were the border markers, so no cat from other clans could attack them for fishing, but many warriors were unable to grasp the technique, so there was mostly no new food to eat aside from the prey found in the forest, though the occasional fish did come every now and then.

The dogs had been driven from the territory, and Robin had heard from some of her kittypet friends that they had left. As it turned out, Robin was an excellent fisher, and most of their fish actually came from her. She tried hard to catch as much as she could, but it was never enough, and the fish were hard to come by, just like prey on land.

Coonpaw shook his head and got unsteadily to his paws. He still felt terrible, but he wanted some fresh air. Many took the deaths of Tigerstripe, Duststorm, and Nightpaw hard. Sandtail had taken a few days to recuperate, only to find she had a new litter on the way, and like Moonpool, had moved into the Nursery. Shadowpaw's training had been shifted to Turtleclaw because of it. Talonpaw had not spoken a word to Coonpaw, and neither had most of Nightpaw's siblings, and sometimes he could see hateful looks coming from them. Only Ravenpaw was the exception in that. He made sure to tell Coonpaw that he felt terrible for what happened, and he would help Coonpaw get over the loss. Coonpaw wasn't sure how, but he realized that Ravenpaw was aware of his crush on his sister.

Coonpaw stepped out of the medicine cat's den, looking around the camp. Whitestorm was on sentry duty that night with Ivyspirit. Ivyspirit didn't look at him, but Whitestorm nodded at him, giving him a sympathetic look. Coonpaw sneezed, and headed to the entrance.

"Going to make dirt?" Whitestorm asked as he passed. Coonpaw sneezed again, and then nodded.

"Hold on a second. You're sick, so you shouldn't go by yourself." Whitestorm said. He looked over at Ivyspirit, who turned her head away and looked further into the clan like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Sighing, Whitestorm went to the warrior's den and glanced inside. He gave a light mewl, and said something Coonpaw couldn't make out, before a dark shape came out, shaking their head and stretching. AS the figure came closer, Coonpaw realized it was his father, Smallclaw.

Smallclaw nodded to Coonpaw, and then nodded to the opening. Coonpaw nodded back, and walked on, sneezing again just as he passed Ivyspirit. Ivyspirit gave a disgusted hiss, and suddenly backed away when Smallclaw bared his teeth at her, his fur bristling. Coonpaw had never seen his father act that way, especially not to a she-cat like Ivyspirit before.

After he made dirt, making sure to cover it as he was supposed to, Smallclaw nudged him away from the clan entrance. Confused, Coonpaw followed his father farther into the territory, and realized he was headed for the training clearing. When they reached there, Smallclaw laid down at the small pool of water that many apprentices would drink from during their training. Coonpaw laid next to him, staring into the water. Smallclaw looked down with him.

"I miss your mother so greatly." Smallclaw said. Coonpaw nodded, the sharp throb in his chest intensifying at the mention of his mother, Starblaze. Coonpaw didn't look away from his and his father's reflections. Looking at the two, Coonpaw could see so many similarities. Coonpaw had some of his black fur, and the shape of Coonpaw's head and face was so much like his fathers, even if Coonpaw didn't fully take after him in coloration.

"You miss her to. Just like you miss Nightpaw." Smallclaw said. Coonpaw let out a strangled mewl, not sure why his father was bringing this up, but knowing that it hurt. He felt his father nuzzle his head, and for a moment, Coonpaw could feel his pain as well.

"You'll find another she-cat, you are a good tom, and will make an excellent warrior. Coonpaw, I want to make a deal with you." Smallclaw said. Coonpaw finally looked up into his father's gold eyes, and felt his heart seize again when he saw the deep pain within them.

"I will help you recover from losing Nightpaw, from losing so much lately, and help you through all the pain you will feel in the future, if you will help me gain the strength I need to be a true warrior again." Smallclaw said. Coonpaw was stunned for a moment.

"I have been neglecting Ravenpaw's training, but I talked with Blazestar. I will take over your training temporarily, until things calm down." Smallclaw said. Coonpaw nodded, swallowing.

"I have also been neglecting you, Talonpaw, and Shadowpaw. Seeing the look of horror, the pain and sadness in Turtleclaw and Pantherheart, to see you hurt and that I wasn't there to do anything made me realize how terrible I have been this entire time. My clan needs me, and I am too swallowed up in my own grief to realize it. Because of it, I almost lost one of my kits. I won't make this mistake again. Coonpaw, if you will be my support, I promise I will always support you." Smallclaw said his voice full of conviction. Coonpaw felt his throat close up, and swallowed painfully.

Coonpaw nodded his head.

"Thank you, Dad." Coonpaw said, full of remorse, but love and gratefulness as he felt his father nuzzle him gently on the head.

Xxx

Coonpaw yawned, bits of the herbs Yarrowpaw had given him falling out of his mouth. The herbs tasted terrible, but Coonpaw was grateful for them. A severe lack of food was causing most of the warriors and a good portion of the apprentices to go hungry now so that the queens and elders could be fed, and these herbs were the only things Coonpaw had eaten that day. Smallclaw had, behind most warriors and possibly even the code itself, taken Coonpaw, Talonpaw, and Shadowpaw outside the clan camp and given them whatever he had managed to catch, making sure they were fed before the rest of the clan.

Since his talk with Coonpaw, Smallclaw had spent more time caring for his kits, even if they were apprentices, and early in the mornings, before anyone else had woken up yet, and would hunt for them. He'd wake them up and drag them out to feed them before anyone else was even aware that they were up.

At first, Coonpaw and Shadowpaw had felt bad about it, but this gave them the energy they needed for training and hunting. No one had died yet from lack of food, so they didn't need to worry. At least, that was how Talonpaw reasoned it.

Today, Smallclaw hadn't been able to sneak out for them, so Coonpaw had yet to eat. Coonpaw was also aware that Ravenpaw, Wildpaw, and Yarrowpaw seemed to notice that Coonpaw was getting food from a mysterious source, and that Coonpaw was sneaking away from the medicine cat's den when he should still be resting.

The snow stopped falling, and actually started melting, yet for some strange reason the trees and foliage were getting drier. Yarrowpaw had told Coonpaw that he was worried that a fire could start soon if the trees didn't get some moisture soon. Coonpaw wasn't quite sure what 'moisture' meant, but he figured the trees needed more water, or they'd catch fire.

Now, Coonpaw was waiting for Yarrowpaw to say it was all right for him to start training again. Coonpaw was ready to claw off some ears soon, and couldn't stand sleeping in the medicine cat's den one more night. The other cats with greencough were driving him insane by waking him up all night, and Coonpaw was sure he didn't have whitecough anymore, so he didn't need to worry and could go back to training. Sure, his scrape still hurt, but it would heal up with a decent night's rest in the apprentice's den. At least, that was Coonpaw's line of reasoning.

Yarrowpaw saw differently, but asked Ravenfur if he could sleep in the apprentice's den for the night, to get a better night's sleep. Ravenfur agreed, and now Coonpaw felt a bit happier. Coonpaw still wanted to train, run around, hunt, _anything_, but Yarrowpaw and Ravenfur forbid it while his scrape was healing.

"Bored?" Shadowpaw asked, padding over to him. Ravenpaw was with her, and Coonpaw noted that the two of them both looked thinner than they should be. He hoped prey would start coming back soon. He nodded his head, looking over and saw Blazestar, Robin, Lionclaw, and Willowpelt sharing tongues near Blazestar's den.

"Hard to get used to a kittypet sharing our dens, huh?" Shadowpaw asked. Coonpaw nodded. He looked over and saw Goldie sharing tongues with Wildpaw and Bonepaw by the apprentice's den. When Robin and Goldie had entered Sunclan, Robin had insisted that Goldie begin training as an apprentice. Goldie wouldn't accept an apprentice's name, but she began training under Whitestorm. She looked thinner than she did when she first arrived at Sunclan.

"We'll get used to it. I heard Blazestar saying he was hoping Goldie would accept a warrior name when her training ended, and that he was thinking that her warrior name would be Goldwing." Ravenpaw said. Coonpaw nodded, looking the female kittypet over. Goldwing would be a good name for her.

"Perhaps Goldie and Robin will go back to their Twolegs soon." Coonpaw said. It wouldn't be too much of a strange idea. With things as they were, no one would blame them for going back to their old den full of food and a warm nest instead of this cold and hunger filled clan.

"Perhaps that would be better." Ravenpaw admitted, looking over at Shadowpaw. Shadowpaw shook her head.

"We need warriors. The elders complain that a storm is coming." Shadowpaw said, looking up at the sky. Looking up, Coonpaw noted that it did look rather bleak with graying clouds. A Gathering was coming soon, and he hoped this would not mean that it is canceled. Coonpaw shivered as a cold gust of wind blew through the camp. He prayed it would clear up soon.

That night, as Coonpaw was laying between Shadowpaw and Ravenpaw, he was woken by a sudden crashing sound. All the apprentices were up and alarmed. The smell of smoke was well into the air, and a strong wind ripped through the camp so greatly that even the den was shaking. Coonpaw's body ached severely, and he had to lean on Shadowpaw as the apprentices all climbed out of the apprentice's den, looking to the warriors for guidance.

To Coonpaw's increasing fear, he realized the warriors were just as scared and confused. The wind whipped around, tearing off leaves from the trees, sending the melting snow in such a frenzied flurry that in seconds Coonpaw was soaked. Sudden claps of thunder cracked and made Coonpaw's insides vibrate with their intensity, and every few seconds he could see bright stabs of light in the air.

Coonpaw felt ice cold terror rip through him as a sudden flash of light hit a nearby tree, making it burst into flames and crash to the ground. The bright orange glow illuminated the stormy air only slightly. He saw Blazestar shouting frantically, ordering warriors left and right. Quickly, all cats not injured or too weak were helping queens carry kits, helping elders and the sick all file out of the camp in a hurried line. The orange glows out of the camp grew brighter, and the smell of smoke intensified as Shadowpaw and Ravenpaw helped Coonpaw limp towards the entrance. Yarrowpaw dashed up to them, his red eyes wide with fear and concern.

"Lightning struck some trees and started some fires all through the territory, even in the other territories! Blazestar has ordered us to evacuate." He shouted as loud as he could. Because of the wind, it was still hard for Coonpaw to hear him. Ravenpaw nodded, helping Coonpaw towards the entrance. Shadowpaw left the two for a few moments to check with the queens and elders, helping as best she could. Ravenpaw and Coonpaw were filed behind Dawnflower, the queen's eyes wide and frantic as she held Amberkit in her jaws, the poor kit looking cold and miserable in the storm, wailing loudly. Coonpaw felt sick with the realization he might lose more clan members soon.

Blazestar went passed them, shouting orders as loud as he can. Coonpaw could see his father up ahead, his yellow eyes bright and frightened in the darkness, barely calming down when he finally saw Coonpaw, and then went to search for his other siblings.

Coonpaw and Ravenpaw finally made it out of the camp, very aware as cats ran past them and through the territory towards Sun-Drownclan territory; some of them were even Mistclan cats. Ravenpaw helped Coonpaw go forward as fast as he could, slowing only to offer aid to Dawnflower. The she-cat looked so weak as she tried to carry Amberkit that Coonpaw couldn't help but force Ravenpaw to stop as they offered help.

Amberkit's fur tasted like dirt as Coonpaw carried her; aware that his body was screaming in pain, but nothing he could do as Ravenpaw helped Dawnflower behind them. Another clap of thunder with a bright slash of lightning, and a tree only a few cat-lengths away suddenly fell, bursting into an inferno that heated Coonpaw where he stood.

Frantic to get away, Coonpaw quickened his pace, Ravenpaw running ahead when they noticed that Mousefang had collapsed and the warrior with him was having trouble. Coonpaw helped Dawnflower as best he could, when an alarming crack reverberated through the forest and suddenly Coonpaw's vision was covered by leaves, the burning feeling of his fur on fire alarming him so greatly he nearly dropped Amberkit as he dashed forward, thrusting his back to the ground to put the flames out.

Amberkit wailed, snapping Coonpaw out of his panic when he remembered Dawnflower was lost. He glanced around frantically, his head swerving from side to side frantically when he caught sight of her pelt near the tree that had fallen on them. Under a large branch, Dawnflower was weakly trying to claw her way out, her spine bent at such an unnatural angle that bile rose in Coonpaw's throat. He dashed over, dropping Amberkit to the side and frantically tried to help Dawnflower out, but the she-cat hissed, slashing at him as he tried.

"My kit! Save my kit!" She hissed, her eyes full of grief and terror, not for herself, but for Amberkit. Coonpaw's heart clenched and he froze, unsure of what to do. He tried once more to help Dawnflower, aware that Amberkit was snuggling close to him, the poor kit was shivering so much that it was making Coonpaw shiver, but Dawnflower slashed at him again, her eyes beginning to dim.

"Please, take care… of Amber…kit…" She said weakly, one finale time before her eyes closed. Coonpaw let out a wail, nudging her with his muzzle, willing her to get back up. He was aware that more trees were on fire, and the fire on the fallen tree that Dawnflower was stuck under was getting dangerously close. Coonpaw was almost gagging on the sour smell of the smoke.

"I promise, I'll protect Amberkit!" He vowed quietly to the fallen queen, taking Amberkit once more into his mouth and dashing forward, adrenaline kicking in and blocking out all sense of pain. He could hear the yowls of cats around him, but he didn't glance around. He needed to get this kit to safety.

Xx

Cats from all but Mountainclan had gathered far into Sun-Drownclan territory, away from the trees that were on fire. Each clan was in a respective group, with Sun-Drownclan warriors patrolling everyone to make sure they didn't do anything suspicious.

Coonpaw sat looking at the forest, Amberkit sleeping soundly in his paws. Coonpaw had his tail wrapped around her, keeping her warm. Sun-Drown clan had given them what food they could, and Coonpaw had made sure Amberkit had eaten her fill before he had taken some measly rations for himself. His body ached so badly he couldn't sleep, but he ignored it. His home was in flames, and the clans were all taking toll of all they had lost.

Besides Dawnflower, Coonpaw had heard that Willowpelt and Lightningclaw had perished; both caught by flames and burned to death. From Yarrowpaw, he also learned that Blazestar had lost a life, something that chilled Coonpaw even more.

The other clans were less fortunate. Though the total death count wasn't known to him, he could tell that the other clans had lost many cats. Some queens in Mistclan had charred fur, and he could hear their wailing for lost kits.

Coonpaw felt sick as he watched the flames continue, the wind only lifting slightly when rain began to fall, drenching the clan cats even further and finally starting to put out the flames. Coonpaw leaned forward, trying to keep the sleeping Amberkit dry. Yarrowpaw and Ravenfur were busy, and Coonpaw was well aware he could not take care of Amberkit on his own. Seeing no other alternative, he went to the other queens.

The queens of all the clans had grouped together, just like the elders, for warmth. Coonpaw had kept Amberkit with him while Amberkit had received treatment from Yarrowpaw, but now he knew he had to give her to a queen so she could be better cared for.

He searched the queens and finally found Skyheart. Sunstream was with her, and their kits were kept close to Skyheart's belly, trying to stay warm. Moonpool was near her, Mistfrost laying next to her in attempt to help her stay warm as well. Sunstream and Skyheart looked up at him, their eyes full of confused grief mixed with terror as he approached. Amberkit was in his jaws, so he couldn't speak at first, but Skyheart nodded, moving Risingkit so there was room for Amberkit.

Coonpaw didn't leave the queen, not even when his siblings and father came to join him.

X

X

Xx

X

X

Current Total Sunclan Death Count: 8. 9 if you include one of Blazestar's lives. As a bit of a spoiler now, Blazestar is on his last life now.

It isn't going to get any better for the clans after this. Things will not get better actually. Not till the end of book 4 (the start of the squal series will be relatively calm, then go back to hell for a while again)

Anyway, next chapter will be a Coonpaw chapter again. Starblaze will be MIA completely for a while. As will Bluefire and Wolfwind (they'll come back soon though, I promise)

PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSEEE REVIEW!

Tell me what you think! Tell me who you think will die next! Tell me any speculations you have!

I just realized this means Firepaw does not have a mentor (Tigerstripe was his mentor, and I never addressed that after Tigerstripe died….)

That will be cleared up next chapter as well. Hopefully.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Death count will go up again in the next chapter as well.


	11. Chapter 8

Coonpaw shuffled his paws, using all four of them plus his tail to sweep away ash and twigs from the elder's den. Amberkit helped as best she could, carrying small twigs and rocks out. Now that the fire was over, and the lost cats were all account for one way or another, all the clans had returned to their territories to clean up their camps and try to recover.

Prey was still scarce, the fire didn't stop that, but Riverclan, knowing the ways of fishing, offered and helped teach all affected clans how to fish and now food was easier to come by. Many of the elders in each clan had been unable to take the strain, and either died or became sick. Many cats were injured in the fire, some more gravely than others.

Yarrowpaw had been dealt a horrid injury that Coonpaw had not seen the night of the fire. His left hind paw had been burned so badly by flames that it was unlikely that he'd ever be able to use it again, at least not fully. Despite the injury, Yarrowpaw still worked as hard as he could to help his clanmates.

Snowsong was also stuck in the medicine cat's den with an almost crippling injury to her front leg. Ravenfur had assured the clan that she would be fine and just needed time for the broken bone to heal, however. Moonpool almost lost her unborn litter, Blazestar had lost a life, Whitestorm had a mild burn on his tail that was all ready healing. So far, all cats were making a recovery.

Coonpaw was well on the way to a full recovery and now his only serious injury was the burn on his back. Even that was healing nicely, and his fur was all ready starting to grow back. Bloodleaf had gotten a burn on the top of his head, and Snowfur's illness had gotten worse.

What scared Coonpaw the most was how his father had gotten a rather nasty cut on his chest, just above the heart. Not only that, but Braveheart was being forced to retire. During the fire, Smallclaw and Braveheart had tried to help Lightningclaw and Willowpelt, but Braveheart's front right paw had been completely crushed by part of the tree, just as a branch of it had cut open Smallclaw's chest.

Braveheart retired, and Smallclaw's wound wasn't fatal. However, it had scared Coonpaw deeply. He shuffled out some more ash, and nuzzled Amberkit affectionately after the kit sneezed on some of it. Amberkit bounded forward, dropping another twig into a small pile she had formed from helping Coonpaw. Since Dawnflower's death, Coonpaw had spent as much time as he could to help take care of her.

Coonpaw looked up when he noticed Blazestar limp into the camp from his den. Coonpaw couldn't help noticing how old he seemed as he talked with Ravenfur in front of the medicine cat's den. Coonpaw knew that soon, Blazestar would be appointing a new deputy. He needed to soon, after all. Braveheart was retired, and the warrior code dictated they appoint a new one. As Coonpaw and Amberkit shifted the ash and twigs toward the clan enterance for the other apprentices to clear out, Coonpaw wondered over who Blazestar would choose.

Whitestorm would be a good choice. He'd been a loyal warrior for many moons, and has helped the clan the best he could through his entire life. There was also Brambletalon, who might be a bit energetic, but always put the clan's needs above his own.

Fernwill was a good choice as well, Coonpaw realized. The she-cat almost never thought of herself, and even now was dedicating her time to making sure there was fish in the fresh-kill pile and that all the queens, elderly, and kits were comfortable.

With a pang of sadness, Coonpaw realized his own mother, Starblaze, or his aunt, Bluefire, would make good deputies as well, along with Wolfwind. Since they were not present, however, Coonpaw knew they could not take the task.

Coonpaw shook his head, helping Amberkit pile the twigs into a bigger pile. Ravenpaw and Bonepaw nodded to him, taking some of the twigs to take out of the camp for warriors to weave into a new barrier for the camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the highrock for a clan meeting!" Blazestar's voice rang out. Walking towards the group of cats that were all ready gathering, Coonpaw noted that Palepaw looked unusually well groomed.

"I have two important announcements to make. As I am sure you all know, we have an apprentice who has shown their worth and is ready to be made into a warrior. Fernwill, are you satisfied that Palepaw is ready to become a warrior?" He asked. Fernwill nodded her head.

"Yes, I am sure." She said, her voice full of pride.

"I, Blazestar, leader of Sunclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." His voice rang out. Palepaw shivered in anticipation, and Coonpaw had to look away a moment to calm Amberkit down.

"Palepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your own life?" He asked.

"I do." Palepaw said, her excitement and eagerness evident in her voice and her twitching movements.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Palepaw, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Palegold. Starclan honors your determination and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Sunclan." As the warriors chanted Palegold's name, Coonpaw felt happy for the she-cat. She remained silent, and after the finishing part of the ceremony, she walked over to the camp enterance, ready for her silent vigil that night. Blazestar resumed his place on the highrock, looking down at his clan with sad eyes.

"As you are all aware, injuries have forced Braveheart to retire. He has been a loyal, valued warrior, and a respected deputy. Now that he has joined the elders, I must now name a new deputy to take his place." Blazestar said. He looked around the clan camp, looking into the eyes of each cat.

"Fernwill. I ask that you replace Braveheart as deputy of Sunclan. To serve your clanmates as more than a warrior. Do you accept?" He asked. Fernwill's eyes went wide with shock, and the whole clan went silent for a few moments, waiting for Fernwill to respond. Finally, Fernwill nodded her head.

"It would be a great honor. I accept." She said, her voice even and calm. The clan cheered, and Coonpaw felt happy for the she-cat. He couldn't think of who could be better suited for the task.

He wished that Starblaze was here to see it.

X

Coonpaw yawned, shuffling around a bit until he found another comfortable place in his moss. The apprentice's den felt stuffy, and he wanted to sleep. He glanced around, looking at the other apprentices while their bodies gently raised and fell with their even breathing. He wished he could sleep to.

His heart clenched when he saw the noticeable gap left from Nightpaw. He missed her, and wished she was still here. He was sleeping alone that night. Wildpaw had to stay in the medicine cat's den, and Ravenpaw chose to sleep closer to his siblings. He wasn't sure the reason why Shadowpaw and Talonpaw were not sleeping closer to him, but he was cold, miserable, and wished Yarrowpaw was still a warrior's apprentice.

At least then he'd have someone to help keep him warm.

Shaking his head, Coonpaw rose to his paws, walking out of the apprentice's den and towards the enterance. He nodded to Palegold, still on her silent vigil, and told her he was going to make dirt.

On his way back to the apprentice's den afterwords, he noticed a strange scent he wasn't really familiar with.

X

Coonpaw yawned, watching Talonpaw and Shadowpaw practice battle moves. They were at the training clearing, and with their respective mentors, they were learning new battle techniques. Coonpaw noted that their own warrior ceremonies shouldn't be all that much longer. Another moon or so, and they would be warriors. The thought was actually worrying Coonpaw. He tried to make eye contact with his siblings, but found no consolation with them.

Smokeheart padded over to him, shuffling over a few twigs. Coonpaw got to his paws, shaking his head a little. He loved training, but he was starting to worry about Amberkit, expecially since her apprentice ceremony would be soon. Coonpaw was a little down that he wouldn't be her mentor, but he knew she would get the perfect mentor for her when the time came.

Smokeheart and Coonpaw practiced some battle moves of their own. Coonpaw felt a slight thrill when he was able to catch his former denmate by surprise and wriggle under him, before thrusting upward and pushing the tom off his balance. Smokeheart gave a meow of approval, before crouching into a strike, leaping forward. Coonpaw dodged the attack, and batted Smokeheart on his shoulder, going for another batting as the tom passed him. A sudden yowl from Mistfrost caught their attention, and brought their practice to a halt. Looking over, Coonpaw and Smokeheart saw that their fellow apprentice Bonepaw had gained a nasty scratch on his flank. Coonpaw wasn't even aware he had been there before.

"Bonepaw got hurt during a hunting trip. Smokeheart, I am going to take him back to the clan camp and help the other warriors carry the fresh kill back. Can you take Coonpaw, Talonpaw, and Shadowpaw to join up with a border patrol? Bonepaw told me that Whitestorm could use their help." Mistfrost asked. Talonpaw looked less than pleased, but Coonpaw was happy to see that Shadowpaw was looking at his eagerly. Smokeheart nodded his head, and directed the three apprentices to follow him. Coonpaw fell in beside his sister, happy to finally go on a patrol with her again.

"Good to patrol again, huh? You've been in and out of the medicine cat's den for almost a moon!" Shadowpaw teased. Talonpaw shuffled passed them, not even glancing at Coonpaw so that he walked ahead of them. His tail was raised high, and Coonpaw noticed that Talonpaw's black fur was slightly bristled. It worried Coonpaw.

"Is something wrong with Talonpaw? He's been a little prickly around me lately." Coonpaw whispered to Shadowpaw. Shadowpaw gave him a sympathetic look.

"Talonpaw really did like Nightpaw, y'know? I think he is still upset about that." She said, her voice a little pained. Coonpaw felt his chest throb at the mention of Nightpaw, but he nodded in understanding. He could still remember Nightpaw, her lovely voice, and the way she had told him of Talonpaw's feelings.

"I…" Coonpaw trailed off, his ears suddenly pricking up. He could swear he faintly hear something. Shadowpaw gave him a curious look, and he could see Smokeheart and Talonpaw look back at him with confusion, until Coonpaw heard the sound again. Then, they all glanced around in worry. Smokeheart sniffed the air, but even Coonpaw couldn't smell anything. Their ears pricked, they listened intently for the sound of anything coming. Faintly, Coonpaw could hear something approach on his right, when suddenly Shadowpaw dashed into the bush on his left with a fierce howl.

A heart-chilling shriek rose into the air as something large and red blasted out of the bush, Shadowpaw gripped to its back and slashing along its back fiercely, not giving an inch and not letting go.

"Fox!" Smokeheart shouted, lashing out at the large red creature's legs. Coonpaw slashed at its nose as he heard Talonpaw lunge at something behind him. He looked around to see an even large fox attacking from behind. Hoping Smokeheart and Shadowpaw could deal with the other fox, he turned his attention to the larger one, tag teaming with Talonpaw to trip up the fox and send it crashing to the ground, slashing and biting at the fox's body and legs. Coonpaw slashed at one of the ears, and the fox let out an ear splitting howl before finally running off. Looking frantically for Shadowpaw, Coonpaw was beyond relieved to see her atop the body of a dead fox, a look of triumph in her eyes. He was a little sickened by the fact that she was covered in blood, but he still dashed to her and nuzzled the side of her head, glad to see she was still all right. Smokeheart was winded, but congradulated them. Coonpaw looked back at Talonpaw, happy beyond belief they were all safe and sound. He felt a chill go down his spine when his brother's cold stare was given to him.

X

Coonpaw yawned, slipping out of the apprentice's den to make dirt. He glanced around the camp, glad everything was ok, and happy that everyone was fed. He walked to the enterance, taking a moment to nod to the newly made warrior Shadowstripe. Shadowstripe nodded to him, her eyes a little droopy from staying up on her silent vigil, but still bright with the excitement of finally being made a warrior. Coonpaw remembered the excitement when they returned, how Smokeheart recounted to the whole clan how bravely the three apprentices had fought, and how Shadowpaw risked her own life to save Coonpaw. He told them of how he saw Talonpaw and Coonpaw team up against a larger fox, and how Shadowpaw was the one who killed the first fox.

Blazestar had been impressed, and had made Shadowpaw a warrior. Coonpaw and Talonpaw had been hopeful on being made warriors as well, but Blazestar said there was still something the two needed to learn before they could also join the ranks of Sunclan's warriors. The look of fury in Talonpaw's eyes had made Coonpaw shiver, but now he hoped that Talonpaw would develop into a much stronger cat.

Passing by Shadowstripe on his way back into the camp, he nodded to her again.

"Sis, I'm really proud of you, and I know Mom is proud of you to." He said. He knew Shadowstripe couldn't say anything back, but the look of gratitude in her eyes said everything to Coonpaw. It wasn't until he reached his nest that he realized what else those eyes held: Grief. As he laid down, he finally realized that he now thought of his mother as dead, and that so did the rest of the clan.

X

Coonpaw shuffled around in his nest, cold and uncomfortable. The night after Shadowpaw had been made into the warrior, Shadowstripe, was the Gathering. Wildpaw and Ravenpaw had been chosen to go to the gathering, leaving Coonpaw without anyone to sleep next to him. His brother and the other apprentices refused to sleep near him unless it was just that cold. Coonpaw felt miserable. The cats and their leader had left only a little while ago, and Coonpaw was dying to know what news was going on around the other clans, but he knew he needed sleep. Training was tomarrow, and Coonpaw really wanted to be made into a warrior soon. Strifling another yawn, he decided to get up and sit outside the apprentice's den for a little while. The fresh air could do him some good.

When he stepped out of the den, he was shocked to see Shadowstripe sitting outside as well. He padded over to her, his eyes wide.

"What are you doing up?" He asked once he was finally close enough. Shadowstripe gave him an almost exhausted but grateful look.

"I just feel so overwhelemed, y'know? The forest fire, the fox, the dogs, and now I am a warrior! I just couldn't sleep as it all came to me. Is it weird that I am actually glad Blazestar didn't pick me to go to the Gathering tonight?" She asked, fidgeting slightly. Coonpaw shook his head, licking Shadowstripe's shoulder.

"Don't worry, it isn't weird. How can it be? A lot has happened, and you simply haven't had time to deal with it all." Coonpaw said, blinking at her. He looked around the camp, noting that Bloodleaf and Pantherheart were on sentry that night. He looked to the nursery, to the warrior's and apprentice's den, to the high rock, and to the dens of the medicine cats and the leader.

"You haven't dealt with it all yet." Shadowstripe said. Coonpaw flinched, and looked to the ground. He studied every detail, not wanting to respond, but knowing she was waiting for one. He studied the small pebbles and the cracks in the dirt. He slightly marvled at how warn down the ground was from the many pawsteps of cats when his nose prickled. He sniffed the air, but couldn't smell anything.

"Something wrong?" Shadowstripe asked, sniffing the air as well. Coonpaw saw Bloodleaf and Pantherheart look around uncertainly, Pantherheart's fur suddenly brislting. Then, Coonpaw and Shadowstripe could smell it: the sudden sharp smell they knew from earlier.

"FOXES!" Bloodleaf yowled as loud as he could as a sudden rush of red fur burst through the barriers and entryway of the camp. Coonpaw yowled, attacking the first fox that came out just as other warrior started to rise, apprentices and elders coming out to defend the clan. Coonpaw slashed out the eye of the fox, struggling with a second one only moments after.

He was pinned down by the fox, only released when his father, Smallclaw, suddenly lept on the fox, slashing wildly and taking out the foxes eyes. His father helped him up, and the two squared off as Coonpaw was met with more foxes than he had ever seen, more than any amount that could have even been in his nightmares. A sinking feeling set in, when he realized there was a good chance they could all die. Shoving that fear down, he slammed into another fox, racking his claws along its muzzle and sending it fleeing.

He dodged as a fox came at him, and watched as the remaining cats that could fight did. He felt lost and alone, and more than anything he wished once more his mother was there, and that she could help. It was a futile hope, but still, he launched himself on a cat that was attacking Bonepaw, seeing the tom's greatful glance as he racked along the fox's flank and back.

Bonepaw slashed at the fox's face, and the two sent the fox fleeing. Coonpaw panted, looking around, and with horror saw some foxes attacking close to the nursery. He could hear kits mewling, and one stood out. Throwing all other thoughts out of his mind, he raced to the foxes, latching on to the first of the foxes, catching it off guard. He saw another warrior help him, and soon he was able to get to the doorway. Peering inside he saw Ravenfur and Yarrowpaw beside Moonpool, a paniced look in Yarrowpaw's eyes.

"Moonpool's kitting early!" He nearly screamed. Moonpool gave a strangled yowl, Ravenfur doing all she could to help. Amberkit was huddled next to Risingkit, Sunkit, and Twilightkit beside Skyheart, the brown queen's fur bristled at the doorway, a hiss of warning to any who came near that she would strike at them if they meant the kits harm. Coonpaw nodded and turned around, his fur bristling as he hissed and growled at any fox that came near. He struck at each and every fox wary enough to come near.

He hissed as two foxes leapt towards him, their jaws snapping greedily for his flesh. He hissed, and slashed at both, but found himself getting overwhelemed. His heart skipped a beat when a fox suddenly rammed into his shoulder, shoving him away ffrom the entryway of the nursery. He heard paniced mewls and yowls, followed by hissing and more paniced cries. He got to his paws as quickly as he could, but was set upon by another fox.

Just as all hope seemed lost, Coonpaw watched in amazement as something white suddenly marred his view of the fox, followed by the most rage-filled hissing he had ever heard. The foxes fled in panic, and the white fur that stood in front of him suddenly dashed into the nursery. Quickly, a fox went running out, an eye dangling out its socket and a nasty gash in its shoulder. Coonpaw scrambled into the nursery, and retched at the sight.

Ravenfur's mangled body lay beside Moonpool as the white cat that saved him and Yarrowpaw worked desperately to save the only kit of Moonpool's that hadn't been mangled. Skyheart was bleeding from her front paw, and Sandtail was taking care of the older kits in a corner, hissing menacingly at Coonpaw as he stared at the four scraps of fur that weren't moving near the wailing Moonpool.

"Quickly, the kit needs to get warmed up!" A painfully familiar voice hissed at Yarrowpaw, gently pushing the surviving kit into Moonpool's stomach. The queen wailed, licking desperately at the kit as Yarrowpaw tried desperately to remember all his training to save it. Coonpaw stared at the white cat, his eyes wide and disbelieving. He could still hear the cries and sounds of battle outside, but everything faded away as he stared at the cat before him.

"M…Mom..?" Coonpaw's voice broke as he spoke, so over taken by his own emotions.

Slowly, ever so slowly it seemed to Coonpaw, Starblaze turned to face him, her red eyes filled with pride and joy at seeing her kit, along with the grief and despair that came with losing a fellow clan mate.

Starblaze had returned.

X

X

Xx

X

X

Starblaze is back! Woooooo!

Next chapter is still A Coonpaw chapter (probably, I haven't decided yet, it will probably continue to shift through out the rest of the fanfic)

Death toll is going up again! The next chapter is gunna have some shocking deaths in it as well.

Sandtail will give birth soon as well…

Anyway, this chapter took longer than it needed to be. Computer got a virus, and is being a little touchy on when it is and isn't going to let me use micorsoft and shit (oh well) Hoepfully, the next chapter will be better.

I kinda like Starblaze's enterance in this chapter. I was gunna have it next chapter, during Coonpaw's warrior ceremony, but I changed it to now. Better emotional impact.

Tell me what you think please! I want reviews!


	12. Chapter 9

Coonpaw was filled with grief and sadness as he stood vigil over the bodies of the fallen cats that had died protecting the clan from the foxes. Each body, tiny and large, showed just how low the clan was sinking, and just how painful life was going to be.

Lionclaw, Pantherheart, Flamefur, Snowfur, all but one of Moonpool's kits, Snowsong, Firepaw. Their deaths horrified so many clan members, but none could have prepared them from the very next loses they had received. Ravenfur had died protecting the Nursery, fighting with all her might. A crushing blow that Coonpaw wasn't sure how they'd overcome, expecially with many needed warriors, such as Whitestorm, Brambletalon, and Shadestalker had all been gravely wounded. What chilled him even more, what was now forcing him to rethink everything he knew, was the deaths of two cats he felt he couldn't have afforded to lose.

Shadowstripe had perished, defending the sick cats in the medicine cat's den. She had fought valiantly and proved she was a true warrior to Sunclan. The death that caused a chill through the clan, not just Coonpaw, was the death of Blazestar.

His once magnificent coat was stained crimson red with his own blood and that of the foxes he fought when he and his group of cats had returned to the camp as it was being attacked. He used his last life to save his clan, and now the broken remains of the clan sat a silent night vigil for him and the other fallen cats.

Each cat sat erect, staring at the cooling bodies of their fallen clanmates and contemplated the future. So many lost cats, many of which they needed through such a hard time. The clan felt lost and torn, and now Coonpaw was terrified it spelled the end for Sunclan. He sat now, between his mother and a strange tom he had never met before as he gazed over the bodies of his fallen clanmates and wondered what it would mean for the clan.

He knew that the next few moons would be painful, but he prayed to Starclan that this did not spell the end for Sunclan.

X

Fernwill had gone at dawn to Moonstone to receive her nine lives from Starclan. Starblaze shivered as she sat outside the warrior's den, gaining wary glances from her fellow clanmates who were unsure of what to make of her return, and happy welcomes from cats who had missed her. The death of Shadowstripe had shook her to the core, and the information of every other cat that had died clawed at her very soul, making any form of work nearly impossible.

She glanced up, seeing Yarrowpaw limp towards the freshkill pile that was slowly being filled as the hunting patrols returned. There was a sudden decrease in warriors, and Starblaze knew that if some of the apprentices were not named warriors soon, their clan would fall. Yarrowpaw was now without a mentor, but the clan received a great comfort with Mousefang's declaration to finish Yarrowpaw's training, along with the arrival of Featherpelt to help with his training once or twice a week.

Smallclaw had not left Starblaze's side since she had returned to the clan, but it was a small comfort when compared to the loss of many of her closest friends, and her father figure. Added to the pain of her own kits acting distant towards her, and she began to wonder if it was right to return.

"We are all glad you are back, please do not fret over it." Skyheart said, padding over as the kits played together under the watchful eyes of Sandtail. Moonpool was still in grieving, resting in the medicine cat's den with Mistfrost joining her as often as he could. Starblaze nodded her head, looking across the camp she had grown up in, but seeing something completely foreign to her. All the green leaves, the bramble, the thistle, the large trees, that had surrounded the camp were either gone, charred, or just starting to grown. The ground had cracked in a few places, and there were dark, sickening stains in the dirt in some places that made bile rise in the back of Starblaze's throat to look at.

She could see cats coming and going in the clan, most taking a look at the fresh kill pile and then leaving again, though the most tired rested for a few moments before leaving again. Those that found fresh kill dropped it off in the pile and then went to rest. She had seen a few cats bring fish, but that tactic didn't last long as cats began to wear out, and a few hours before sundown the camp contained all the warriors, each resting, tired, and on the verge of breaking.

Starblaze and Smallclaw stayed near the warrior's den, occasionally joined by other warriors with inquiries about her time away, or just greeting her as they slinked into the warrior's den to sleep. It was a horrifying experience, one that would haunt Starblaze for the rest of her life. This was something she was sure of.

She was surprised to see Robin pad up to her, looking to frail and thin, with Earthwing walking with her. His strong body helping keep her up. Despite his many horrifying scars, the clan was beginning to look towards him, Bluefire, Wolfwind, and Starblaze as signs of hope. They were the only cats that were well fed and strong, even if Starblaze had yet to go out and hunt herself.

"It is good to see you back. The clan could really use your help, along with the ones you brought." Robin said, laying in front of Starblaze. Starblaze nodded her head, but didn't speak.

"It is hard to see a clan in this state. I know it will survive, so long as they had a leader, so long as they have unity, a clan will always survive, but it is hard. So many cats are suffering." Earthwing said, his voice smooth and comforting, but filled with grief over Starblaze's clanmembers. It tore even more at Starblaze's soul. She saw Robin nod her head in agreement, looking as two apprentices, Goldie and Wildpaw, returned with two small mice, only to collapse in exhaustion before they even reached the fresh kill pile to drop them off. When a warrior approached, Starblaze could see them try to get the warrior to take the food to the pile for other cats, only to have the warrior make them eat the fresh kill themselves to regain some strength.

"My daughter will make a fine warrior. Thank you, Starblaze, for raising my sons for me. I will be indebted to you for that for as long as I live." Robin said. Starblaze's eyes burned, her throat clenched, and her chest and heart ached so badly she wanted to yowl until her throat bled. She nodded her head, swallowing with great difficulty. It wasn't long after that Earthwing and Robin left to go rest. The sun sank, and soon all cats were in their dens, sleeping. Starblaze and Smallclaw still lay outside the warrior's den, not joining the other warriors.

"Why did you leave?" Smallclaw spoke for the first time that day to Starblaze. Everyone had asked her, and each time she had the same answer: She left to find where she had come from. She had no idea that things would become so difficult for the clan after she had left, that they would need her that badly. She had not planned for Bluefire or Wolfwind to join her, who had followed her against her own wishes.

This was the first time Smallclaw had spoken to her, let alone asked her.

"I left to find where I had come from." She said mechanically. Smallclaw shook his head, getting up and shifting around so he was looking her straight in the eye. Starblaze couldn't turn away from his yellow eyes that seemed to sear themselves straight into her soul, unraveling all her secrets.

"Why did you leave?" He asked again, his voice cracking. Starblaze let out an involuntary mewl of grief over his own pain. It hurt her in a way she didn't know could hurt.

"I left… to find myself." She said. Smallclaw's eyes narrowed.

"I left because Sunclan was my home, but I had no idea where I came from. Every cat here knows their roots, knows their parents, knows their family. I had no idea. Why was I born? Why was I brought to the clans when I had been born to a kittypet? Where was I supposed to go? I wanted answers. I wanted to know… who was I supposed to be." She confessed. Hearing it, it sounded selfish and conceited, almost half-baked, even to Starblaze, yet it was the truth. Smallclaw blinked, not speaking for the longest time.

"And what did you find?" He asked finally. Starblaze wanted to look away from him, wanted to look anywhere but into those eyes that burned into her soul, not with accusations or anger or any negative feelings, but burned into her with love and relief.

"I found…. Me." She said, her voice cracking. Smallclaw blinked, then nuzzled her head affectionately.

"I'm glad." He said. Starblaze was to. For the first time since she arrived back to the clans, she felt glad and accepted once again.

Smallclaw and Starblaze stayed awake for a little while longer, not speaking, but just resting side by side in the clan camp. When they felt it was time to rest, they made their own den inside one of the dead bushes that offered a great shelter away from prying eyes.

X

Coonpaw sighed, trailing behind Goldie and Wildpaw on a hunting patrol. Coonpaw looked around the forest, happy to see signs of returning life. Green leaves sprouting on the black trunks of trees, grass beginning to sprout in the soot and ash dampened soil. The clan was in chaos, but at least their territory was beginning to recover.

"You ok, Coonpaw?" Wildpaw asked. Coonpaw looked up with wide eyes as the two cats gazed back at him with a worried curiosity. He nodded his head blinking at them greatfuly.

"I'm fine, just a lot to deal with." He said. Wildpaw and Goldie both nodded in agreement.

"It seems like to much. How can we possibly recover from this? Most of us don't even have mentors anymore!" Goldie said, her voice sounding something akin to an annoyed wail. Wildpaw flicked his tail along her flank in reassurance.

"Fernwi- Fernstar has returned, and is naming her deputy today. Yarrowpaw is close to finishing his training, Coonpaw and Talonpaw are close to being made warriors, Starblaze, Bluefire, and Wolfwind are back, and have even brought a new warrior with them, Sandtail is expecting kits, Moonpool and her kit have moved back into the nursery, and the current kits are reaching the age of apprenticeship. It may still take a few days, maybe even a moon or two, but things are slowly righting themselves." He said. He sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself, however. Coonpaw nodded his head in agreement.

"Wildpaw is right, things are-"

"Shh!" Goldie said, her ears twitching with a sudden urgency. Wildpaw and Coonpaw both quieted, pricking their ears for any sound. Coonpaw was about to ask what they were listening for when he faintly heard it. A slight, distant scrapeing sound, followed by something that sounded similar to a kit's mewl.

The three apprentices looked at each other, before jumping through the brush, keeping their ears pricked and their eyes open, looking for any signs of possibly adventurous kits that may have escaped the camp and gotten lost. The three apprentices separated, sniffing, listeneing, and looking for any sign of kits in the area.

Coonpaw was sniffing around the large roots of a great tree when he heard a faint, but very close mewl again. Goldie and Wildpaw were far away, but Coonpaw gave a yowl to let them know he was close to a kit, and kept looking. He searched the roots frantically, looking for the source of the mewl he had heard. He stepped on something slightly squishy, and then heard an indignant and pained mewl erupt from underneath him, causing him to jump three feet into the air before landing next to what he had thought was damp, sooty moss. He had seen enough of it. Now he could see it for what it was. A kit, perhaps five moons old, glaring up at him with amber eyes. Coonpaw could also see beneath the kit was another kit, even smaller, that looked about four moons old.

"They aren't Sunclan kits." Goldie notted, sniffing the two kits. Coonpaw and Wildpaw nodded, inspecting the two kits as best they could. The two were covered in dirt and left over ash from the fire. They both looked hungry, and because of the dirt and ash on them Coonpaw couldn't really make out their pelts.

"Should be take them back to camp? I don't recognize their scent." Wildpaw asked, sniffing at the kits again. Coonpaw nodded.

"I'm sure at least Robin might know where they came from." He said, using a paw to prod at the larger kit. The kit didn't speak, but continued to glare at Coonpaw as it slowly came out of the roots. Wildpaw went in after the kit had left, and gently picked up the smaller kit. The smaller kit mewled unhappily, and Coonpaw noted how sickeningly thin the kits were. The two must not have eaten in a while.

"We need to get them to the camp and get them fed." He said. Goldie nodded, and Wildpaw blinked in agreement.

The walk back to the camp was a little hard. The larger kit kept trying to take the smaller kit, or run off, making Goldie or Coonpaw have to chase after it. The smaller kit kept wailing and struggling in Wildpaw's jaws to the point that Wildpaw had to put it on the ground, making the kit wail LOUDER than before until Wildpaw picked the kit back up. By the time the three reached the clan camp, they were exhausted and irritated beyond belief.

Many cats gave them curious looks as they took the kits to the nursery, leaving them in the care of Skyheart and Sandtail as they went to see Fernstar and Yarrowpaw about the kits. Fernstar was talking with Yarrowpaw and Mousefang near the High Rock anyway, but had stopped when they got near enough to be able to speak easily with each other.

"Where did you find those noisy kits?" Mousefang asked, obviously irritated by the loud mewlings. Coonpaw nodded his head to the elder, before looking at Fernstar.

We found them in the roots of a large tree close to the border of Mistclan and Twolegplace. They don't smell like Mistclan kits, so I think they may be kittypet kits." He said, glancing back to the two kits that had been given food and were being cleaned by the queens.

"I will ask Robin about it. Until then, please see to it that they are cared for by the queens." Fernstar said. Coonpaw nodded, and Goldie and Wildpaw joined him as he padded back to the nursery and the two kits. Amberkit was staring wide eyed at the two kits, expecially the larger one. Coonpaw felt a rumbling purr of amusement in his chest at the small kit's curiousity. That feeling of amusement clenched tightly when he saw his mother walk over to the nursery to inspect the new kits as well. His ears flattened involuntarily, and he saw a pained look in her eyes when she had caught sight of him. She looked away, but nodded in his direction when the two met up.

"The two seem fine, at least. They are eating like healthy kits at least!" Skyheart said happily, ignoring the tension between Starblaze and Coonpaw. Starblaze looked down at the two kits, one at least five moons old, the other four moons old. Both were she-cats, the five moon old one a sandy colored cat with dark spots all over her pelt, resembling that cat Starblaze knew as a cheetah, much like Cheetahpaw did. Its eyes were a bright amber color, and held a defiance and strength that Starblaze felt herself admiring.

The smaller kit was brown with black tabby stripes, a white chest and paws, with a white dash just bellow her left eye. When the kit opened her eyes, she saw they were differently colored. One was blue, the other yellow.

"Do they have names?" Starblaze asked, sniffing at the smaller kit. The she-cat warily stared at her, her eyes wide as Amberkit suddenly walked close to her.

"they haven't said anything to that extent yet, so not right now." Skyheart said, licking the smaller she-cat on the head. Starblaze was going to say more when Fernstar suddenly yowled for a clan meeting.

She sat next to Smallclaw as the other cats gathered, Earthwing joining her as well. She was glad to see he was adjusting to life in Sunclan, but knew he must still be longing for Thunderclan.

"Clan, now is the time I must preform my very first ceremony as leader of Sunclan. Now, I must name my deputy. My choice was not easy, as I had very much to consider. I had to think of the clan, and I had to think of our future. Our clan has suffered so many great loses that to many it seems like we may never be able to move forward. Now I plan to end those thoughts.

Smallclaw. I ask that you serve your clan as my deputy." She said, her voice ringing clear and strong. Starblaze and Coonpaw's eyes went wide as the clan all turned to look at the black tom. Smallclaw stared up at Fernstar with wide and almost unbelieving eyes, before he blinked and nodded his head.

"It would be an honor to serve the clan as deputy, Fernstar. I will do my best." He said. A cheer rose in the clan, cats chanting Smallclaw's name. It was not just about how they now had a deputy now. The clan was recovering, and Smallclaw becoming deputy was the true first step to that recovery.

Starblaze looked over at Coonpaw, happy to see her kit so full of joy and pride. Their eyes met, and for a moment it was akward, before that joy and pride returned to Coonpaw's eyes. Starblaze felt happiness surge within her, and looked for Talonpaw as well.

She could not find him, however.

X

Coonpaw, now Coonheart, yawned in the morning light. As daybreak arose, Palegold came and relieved him of his night of silent vigil after his warrior ceremony.

"tough, isn't it?" She asked. Coonheart nodded, to tired to really speak, even though he could. Palegold nodded to the warrior's den.

"Well, best get some sleep. You're gunna need it!" she said, purring. Coonheart nodded greatfully and padded over to the warrior's den. Following his father's rise as a deputy, Fernstar had named Coonheart as a warrior. Another step to normalecy returning to Sunclan. Coonheart wasn't able to speak after the ceremony, but he had wanted to ask Fernstar why Talonpaw wasn't made into a warrior as well. As Coonheart thought of it, he hadn't seen Talonpaw in a while.

He yawned loudly as he slinked into the warrior's den, feeling a slight rush of apprehension when he looked around the den and the sleeping figures of the many warriors. It was still quite daunting to him to be made a warrior at that time. He looked for a free nest for himself, and was relieved when he found one next to his mother, Starblaze. He padded over as quietly as he could to not disturb the other warriors and sank greatfully into the bed of moss, falling asleep as soon as his eyes closed.

Starblaze woke only a few moments after, yawning widely and looking down at her kit as she got up, wanting to stretch. She looked with pride at her kit, his form no long as small as it once was. It was comforting to Starblaze that Coonheart had done so well, and was now a warrior. Now she felt she only needed to really worry about Talonpaw. She had expected he would be made a warrior first out of his siblings, only to find the opposite happened. The memory of her daughter sent a sudden sharp pain to strike her heart, but she pushed it back. She spent yesterday taking everything in, today she had to hunt.

Taking care not to wake Coonheart as she left the den, Starblaze entered the camp and looked around. It was still early enough that very few were up, but she was pleased to see Riverstorm and Fernstar talking near the elder's den, along with Skyheart having an early morning stretch before the kits woke up. Yarrowpaw was also up, licking some of his regrowing fur on his hind legs. Starblaze felt another pang of depression when she saw how burned one of his hind paws was, ensuring he would never be able to walk correctly again. It hurt, and Starblaze wasn't sure how to really fix it.

She stretched, and headed to the fresh kill pile to see if there was anything left over from yesterday. There wasn't, and she wanted to hunt. She took a deep breath and walked to the camp enterance, giving Palegold a nod as she went. The pale yellow she-cat eyed her warily. Starblaze sighed as she left the camp. It wasn't unusual to her now to have many of the cats wondering if she was just going to run away again.

It hurt her that they felt that way, but she didn't blame them in the least. She sniffed the air and pricked her ears, trying to find prey. She stealthfully moved through the territory, looking for any prey at all to feed the clan. She stopped suddenly when she heard a scuttling sound near a fallen tree branch up ahead. Getting closer, she saw it was a large black bird that was pecking at the decaying remains of another creature. Starblaze stalked the bird, staying as silent as she could before she pounced and landed on the black bird, killing it as quickly and easily as she could.

She glanced over at the remains the bird had been feeding on, and her ears flattened. It was part of the deceased body of a cat. It's hind end was stuck under the large branch, impossible to get out. Starblaze knelt in front of the cat, praying for the cat she didn't even know, but had most likely died in the fire she had been told about upon her return.

"May you hunt with Starclan now, and I thank you for helping me bring food to my clan." She said, taking the black bird with her as she left the remains of the fallen cat where it lie. She would not have been able to remove and bury it herself, after all.

X

Coonheart felt nervous. The Gathering was that night, and he was going. The thought of going to the Gathering when so much had happened was a daunting idea to him, and with the clan in such disarray, he worried over what the other clans might think based on their appearances and slimmer forms.

Joining Coonheart to the Gathering were the obvious Fernstar, Smallclaw, and Yarrowpaw, now named Yarrowsun after he had completed his training under the now officially retired Mousefang. The warriors that were joining them were Mistfrost, Bloodleaf, Ivyspirit, Smokeheart, and to Coonheart's surprise, Starblaze. The apprentices that were joining them were Ravenpaw, Talonpaw, and Wildpaw. This was Coonheart's first Gathering as a warrior, and it was making him even more nervous than before.

He looked over to Fernstar, waiting for the signal to go ahead to Small Land. It felt painful waiting, and he hoped things would go well for the clan. Finally, Fernstar gave the signal, and the group of cats followed her swiftly to Small Land. It was still shocking to see how many cats could gather in one place, and Coonheart felt a bit overwhelmed by how many cats were there. All six clans were now in attendance, and Fernstar, Smallclaw, and Yarrowsun went to join the other leaders, deputies, and medicine cats respectively. Deciding that joining the apprentices wasn't the best idea, Coonheart looked around the warriors for any possible cats he could talk to before the Gathering started.

A greeting from a Sun-Drownclan cat alerted him to some friendly eyes, and he walked over, eyeing them all curiously. It was a group of cats from all clans grouped together much like the apprentices. He recognized the Sun-Drownclan cat to be Pantherpelt, along with Shadepelt of Moonclan, Raggedclaw of Mistclan, Ivorycloud of Mountainclan, and Hareclaw of Riverclan.

"You're Coonpaw, right? Why didn't you join the other apprentices?" Pantherpelt asked kindly when Coonheart sat with the group. Coonheart shook his head, agitated that even though he was thirteen moons old all ready, he still could pass as an apprentice.

"I am Coonheart now. I received my warrior name last moon." He said, glancing around the Gathering. He wondred if any of the other apprentices he had known had been made warriors. He could see Cloverpaw, now Cloverpetal, talking with some other Moonclan warriors. He also noted some apprentices this gathering he didn't quite recognize, such as a tom that looked very similar to Foxpelt.

"Congradulations! I am also sorry for Sunclan's loses. This is such a horrible time for a clan to lose their long standing leader, even more so with all the loses Sunclan has suffered." Ivorycloud said. His voice was kind, and Coonheart found that he liked the sound of the tom's voice very much. Shadepelt, Raggedclaw, and Hareclaw nodded their condolences, before all the cats quieted and turned their attention to the High Rock as the leaders all leaped up and took their places.

Spottedstar asked anyone if perhaps they would like to go first, and when the order was decided, Spottedstar stood to give her announcements.

A sudden yowl arose, catching the attention of everyone as a large group of cats appeared at the Gathering, led by a single cat with two behind him.

It was a cat that Coonheart didn't know, but something about him send a chill down his spine. Many cats, expecially those from Riverclan began to hiss at the tom and his companions.

"Peace! We have not come to fight. This is a Gathering, correct? We come as a clan, as is our right." The tom spoke up. Many cats spat at him, some sending jeers. A sharp and loud yowl from Tornstar quieted everyone. Fernstar stood forward, her eyes bright with a hatred that Coonheart had never seen before.

"Whitemist, you had been banished from the clans, why have you returned now?" She asked, her voice full of venom. Coonheart's blood ran cold as he remembered the stories of Whitemist and how he had tried to take over Riverclan. Whitemist chuckled, shaking his head, before looking at the leaders, then the warriors all around him, before to the sky.

"Starclan may say whether I can be here or not. After all, I am no longer Whitemist. I am Whitestar, leader of Meadowclan." He said.

X

X

Xxx

X

X

Yeah, death toll this chapter is about 15.

Yeah, Whitemist, err… Whitestar, is back. Things are not gunna look up for Sunclan anytime soon, sadly. This also means that book 3 is going to end soon, and then we can get to the real conflicts and hell the clans are gunna feel.

The two kits they picked up will be named next chapter (I forgot to get to it, sorry) along with the birth of Sandtail's kits.

There will be more deaths as well. Specifically, one of the apprentices will die next chapter.

I am trying to raise the female count in Sunclan.

I haven't decided who is all dying this book, but Sunclan is getting hit hard (so are the other clans, actually, it just isn't as noticeable)

Shit's hitting the fan.

I like the way I wrote this chapter, so I think I will continue the rest of the fanfic like this, drifting between Starblaze and Coonheart.

Coonheart was made a warrior!

Yeah, about a moon or two passed during the breaks of this chapter (it is confusing, Im sorry)

Well, let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 10

The whole clan was in shock. The appearance of Whitestar and the knowledge of a seventh clan had thrown everything in disarray, and had ended the Gathering in such chaos that it left many confused. Coonheart had barely even had time to register some important facts about other clans, such as the fact that Mistclan had a new deputy, Hawktalon.

Coonheart and Starblaze both felt the news of Meadowclan troubling. Whitestar had the treacherous Addertalon as his deputy, and this combination didn't bode well for any clan, least of all Sunclan. Darkpaw had been made into the warrior Darkstrike, and Coonheart had been informed by Fernstar he would receive an apprentice soon.

"You are a loyal tom, and a good warrior. Brave and strong. I believe you could properly mentor an apprentice of your own." Fernstar had told him. He asked to mentor Amberkit, but Fernstar had said nothing on the subject.

Now, as he watched over his clan during his turn for a night sigil, he mused to himself over recent events. Talonpaw, his brother, and whom everyone had assumed would be the first of the three siblings to be a warrior, was still an apprentice. Fernstar had told him he was too rash, and hadn't a true grasp of what it meant to be a warrior. Coonheart knew his brother still grieved for loses he couldn't fathom, and their mother's return affected his sibling greatly, but it wasn't anything Talonpaw couldn't recover from. Coonheart was sure of that.

Yarrowsun had been kept busy with new arrivals in the nursery. Sandtail had given birth to healthy kits, Redkit, Tigerkit, Foxkit, and Nightkit. Redkit, named after her bright red coat, Foxkit after her russet red coat, white paws, chest, tail tip, and ear tips. Nightkit, a tom who was solid black, so darkly colored that when Coonheart first got a chance to see the kits he assumed Nightkit was simply a shadow over Sandtail's coat, and Tigerkit, a she-cat with brown fur, dark brown tabby stripes and amber eyes. The kits were still too young to open their eyes, but Amberkit was all ready trying to be friends with them.

Coonheart sighed, thinking of Amberkit. She was energetic and growing steadily, healthfully. Her apprentice ceremony wouldn't be much longer, and Coonheart longed to be her mentor, to be able to continue watching over her. Sense made him realize that Fernstar would not make him her mentor. He knew he would be too soft of the she-cat, and he was sure that Fernstar realized this as well. He thought back to the other additions to the nursery as well, the two kits he, Wildpaw, and Goldie had found, along with Moonpool's only surviving kit.

The two kits had been identified. Robin had finally stepped forward and told them they were kits from twoleg place, their father a tom named Jasper, or Ringtail as he sometimes liked to call himself to woo she-cats from clans. They had different mothers, however. The smaller she-cat had been born to a she-cat named Tsuki, while the larger she-cat had been born to strange large she-cat Robin tended to avoid.

The smaller she-cat had been given a clan name, and was now called Icekit after her ice-blue eye. Even now, however, she didn't say much. The larger she-cat, who turned out to be younger than Icekit, was named Thistlekit.

Moonpool's surviving kit had been a she-cat whom was named Lakekit. Lakekit had pale gray fur and dark blue eyes that reminded Coonheart of Fernstar, making him wonder if perhaps one day Lakekit would become leader of the clan. It was a possibility, he realized.

Coonheart glanced up as a warrior approached, nodding as he realized the cat was Turtleclaw. After the death of Pantherheart, Turtleclaw had become somewhat withdrawn. Even now, Coonheart noted a certain faraway look in Turtleclaw's forest green eyes.

Turtleclaw nodded back, walking out of the camp to make dirt. Coonheart sighed. It was going to be a long night, but he knew a warrior would come to relieve him soon. He had a patrol early morning as well, after all.

X

Starblaze sniffed at the fresh kill pile, her stomach grumbling slightly. She grabbed a tasty looking squirrel, and walked over to the elder's den, gently dropping the squirrel in front of Leaftail. The golden she-cat looked up at her, her blue eyes sad and deflated looking. Starblaze nodded her head to her, nudging the squirrel closer.

"It is hard to believe… Blazestar is truly gone." Leaftail said, proding the squirrel slightly with one paw. Starblaze flicked her ears back, sadness filling her heart for a few moments as she thought of Blazestar. She missed him as well. She looked up and saw Braveheart and Riverstorm leave the elder's den to enjoy the morning. Riverstorm helped to guide Braveheart to a sunny sitting place near Leaftail, nodding to the two she-cats as he looked up at the fresh kill pile.

"I'll get you something." Starblaze said. When she had left the clan had been dealt with many serious blows. Many had lost their mates, and seeing their pain hurt Starblaze. She passed Turtleclaw on her way to the fresh kill pile, noting the tom had gone and laid near Ivyspirit. Starblaze wondered if perhaps Turtleclaw may find a new mate in her.

Starblaze grabbed three mice and brought them to Riverstorm and Braveheart. When offered to share with them, she shook her head. She wanted to share her meal with her mate that morning, but had come to make sure the elders all got their share first. She went back to the fresh kill pile and peered inside, looking to see if there was anything left. A somewhat scrawny looking mouse was all, but she took it gladly, and thanked Starclan that the weather had changed and prey was becoming pleantiful once more.

She looked up after hearing a scuffle, and saw Talonpaw emurge from the apprentice den, shuffling about and stretching to wake himself up. His eyes looked pained, and Starblaze knew why. All his siblings and even a few cats younger than he had been made warriors. Even now, with Ravenpaw, Bonepaw, Cheetahpaw, and Bluepaw's warrior ceremonies going to be later in the day. It was a crushing blow to the once proud tom.

She padded over to him, flicking her ear and tail to get his attention. He looked up at her in surprise, but his eyes softened when he realized it was her. She nodded over to a sunny patch near by and he joined her. She nudged the mouse to him, letting him take the first bite.

"How are you feeling?" Starblaze asked. Talonpaw chewed thoughtfully on his bite before swallowing, his eyes downcast.

"Miserable. I want to be a warrior, like you and dad." He said, looking past Starblaze and into the rest of the clan. Starblaze nodded.

"Being a warrior is a good thing, but it isn't everything. You need time to learn how to be a warrior. I am sure Fernstar will-"

"Coonpa- Coonheart got to be a warrior before me! He was always weaker! Darkstrike to! I tried to defend my clan, and Shadowstripe died! Coonheart..! Coonheart couldn't even defend Nightpaw, but he was able to become a warrior! He couldn't save Dawnflower, but he was allowed to be a warrior! Why not me?" Talonpaw's voice raised in pitch as he talked, his fur bristling. Starblaze's heart ached for him, and she licked his head slightly, smoothing his fur where she could.

"You cared for Nightpaw, didn't you? You cared for Shadowstripe and Dawnflower. You care for your clan, and you want to protect it. It is hard and painful to be seemingly powerless, but you are not. Even you have something to contribute. Even you are needed for our clan to survive, to thrive."

"I don't care about that!" He spat, his fur bristling. Starblaze's ears flattened.

"Don't care about what, Talonpaw? About your clan? About the sacrafices made so that you may live? I had only been a warrior for six moons, long enough to mentor one apprentice, before I had moved to the queen's den to birth you and your siblings. That is eight moons I had spent caring for you and nursing you, making sure you would become a proper apprentice and appreciate every part that comes into being a clan cat. I was not born to this clan, but I will not have you, who have had your entire life within its caring and loving shelter, speak ill of it simply because you had not been made a warrior yet! You are still so young, learn patience!" Starblaze hissed, getting to her paws. Talonpaw looked like she had striken him, before his fur bristled and he bared his teeth.

"Like you would know anything! You left! For what? To find your origins? You knew them! You were born to a kittypet named Princess and her temporary mate named Reggie! You say you love Sunclan, but during a time of hardship you left! When you came back, Bluefire had lost her tail, and you bring an older warrior so scarred it is hard to believe he could be in any more battles! You act like you are a great warrior, that the clan should respect you, but you are no better than me!" Talonpaw hissed. Starblaze backed off, her ears flatted against her head tightly. Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes. I left. I left to find myself, to find out why I had come to the clans. It was selfish of me, and I regret my decision, but I could not have predicted that all this tragedy would occur. Had I known, I would not have left. I understand why Fernstar has not made you into a warrior yet. You only see the faults in others, not yourself. You let your grief blind you, and instead of putting any blame on yourself for it, you blame those around you. I am no longer hungry, so you may have the rest of the mouse. I have a hunting patrol to go on." Starblaze said. Her heart ached wildly, but she pushed the feelings back, leaving her kit behind as she asked to join Brambletalon, Mistfrost, Smokeheart, and Wildpaw on their hunting patrol. She was very thankful when they accepted.

X

Starblaze yawned, purring softly as Smallclaw licked the back of her head, grooming her.

"I worry about Talonpaw." She said. Smallclaw stopped, laying next to her. The warrior ceremony was over, and many cats were now retiring for the night, still congradulating the new warriors, or spending a few more moments in the dwindling sunlight. Starblaze could see a few cats in groups, such as Turtleclaw with Ivyspirit, Leaftail with Riverstorm, Sunstream with Skyheart, and such. She even saw Coonheart spending a few moments to play with Amberkit before she went to sleep for the night.

"I worry about him to. His ambition is..." Smallclaw trailed off, trying to think of what to say. Starblaze nodded her head.

"It is not just his ambition. Today, when I talked to him, his grief as well. He is holding on very tightly to cats that have died, and is putting the blame on others. I worry about that." Starblaze said. Smallclaw glanced at her, before nodding to Earthwing as he walked up.

"Smallclaw, Starblaze." He said, nodding to both. "today has been eventfull. This is the second time I have seen a warrior ceremony in Sunclan, and I'll admit, it feels nice to see such things. I am starting to feel more and more like a member of the clan." Starblaze nodded her head, glad Earthwing was adjusting. She had worried when she had asked him to return with her that he would be miserable. She was glad this turned out not to be the case.

"It is hard for a clan to adjust to a member that isn't clan born. It is also hard for a member that isn't born to that clan to adjust to joining that clan. I apologise now, for any… unpleasantries of my clanmates." Smallclaw said, nodding his head to Earthwing. Starblaze felt warmed by her mate. She could all but remember her days as a kit, when some clan members had protested against her for so long, and how even Smallclaw himself had disliked her presence at first. She was glad that now he was more accepting of cats from outside the clan joining. Earthwing sat down in front of them, nodding his head.

"I am happy for that, Smallclaw, but it isn't nessisary. I am glad that no cats so far have treated me unkindly, nor unfairly since my joining. It is rare that clan cats are like this, it really does remind me of Thunderlcan." He said, his eyes getting a far away look as he spoke. Starblaze tilted her head.

"Earthwing, Starblaze has told me of Thunderclan and your involvement in her joining Sunclan. I thank you for that, but I wanted to ask: Did you not have a mate, or even a she-cat you were interested in, back in Thunderclan?" Smallclaw asked. Starblaze's eyes widened. She had never even once considered this at all, nor how Earthwing may have felt about leaving Thunderclan. Earthwing shook his head.

"Sadly, no. There are many great she-cats in Thunderclan, mind you, proud and strong. Loyal cats that would die to defend their clan and the warrior code! However, I never really found a mate in any of them, nor any feelings towards any one really. Truth is, when I think of all the cats of Thunderclan, I see them all as family." Earthwing said. Smallclaw nodded as well.

"I know how you feel. Starblaze is my mate, but when I look at the she-cats of the clan, such as Ivyspirit, all I see are she-cats that could be my sister. It is… an uneasy feeling." Smallclaw admitted. Starblaze purred in amusement, and Earthwing nodded his head.

"It is good that the clans sometimes allow cats from outside to join. Otherwise, we would all soon be related!" Starblaze said, giggling as she spoke. Earthwing and Smallclaw blinked at her, before both joining in. It was a funny thought, at least to them. Soon after, they decided to retire for the night. As Starblaze entered the warrior's den, she passed Ivyspirit. The brown tabby she-cat gave her a glare before going to her own nest. Blinking in confusion, Starblaze went to her nest beside Smallclaw and Coonheart.

X

Coonheart stat frozen to the spot. Icepaw, once Icekit, stared up at him with slightly bored eyes. Only a few days before was the apprentice ceremony for Icepaw, Sunpaw, Amberpaw, Twilightpaw, and Risingpaw. It was a strange feeling for Coonheart, who was now looking at his apprentice, Icepaw, and wondering just how in Starclan he should start his training.

Working at the training hollow with the other apprentices and their mentors, it wasnt long before he gained an idea.

"We'll start with basic battle moves, like Wildpaw and Shadestalker!" Coonheart finally decided. Icepaw blinked at him, before walking alongside him to Wildpaw and his permiment mentor in Shadestalker.

"Shadestalker, do you mind if Icepaw practices with Wildpaw?" Coonheart asked. Shadestalker blinked at him, his blue eyes confused for a moment, before shaking his head.

"This is an advanced move, something I doubt Icepaw would be able to grasp so early in her training. Coonheart, as a suggestion, I'd start her off on learning how to hunt. I started my training learning how to hunt, and it actually helped me greatly when I started combat training." Shadestalker suggested helpfully. Coonheart felt his body warm up in emberressment as Icepaw looked up at him again, before he shrugged it off and nodded to Shadestalker.

"Thank you, I will try that first then." Coonheart said, leading Icepaw along to farther into the territory. It took him a little while to realize he was going faster than Icepaw could reasonably keep up with, and he slowed down until he stood still, pricking his hears to hear for any prey.

Icepaw remained silent, her ears pricked for the sounds of any prey as well. She couldn't hear anything that sounded like prey, but she watched as Coonheart's ears twitched towards every sound. After a few moments he looked back at her, finally looking somewhat like a mentor should.

"We'll start with a basic hunters crouch today, and work from there. I'll show you how to preform a hunter's crouch, and I want you to copy it as best you can, alright?" Coonheart asked. Icepaw nodded her head.

Idly, she thought that Coonheart made a funny warrior.

X

x

xx

x

x

Shorter than I want it to be, but only becouse I got writter's block.

so sorry it took so long, didnt have enouge time to write it.

Coonheart's a mentor! wonder how he'll handle it XD

let me know what you think!


End file.
